


Oneshots Nero Devil May Cry

by Lizz_Bloom



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Oneshots NeroxReader español
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 35,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Bloom/pseuds/Lizz_Bloom
Summary: Serie de oneshots dedicados a Nero de Devil May Cry, se aceptan peticiones y sugerencias :)





	1. Deseo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo quiero recordarles que en mi perfil pueden encontrar un fanfic de Nero y tu que ya esta completo :)

-estaba preguntándome cuando despertarías- el hombre al que le hablas continuaba acostado, con las sabanas blancas de tu cama enredadas hasta la cintura, el torso y pectorales completamente desnudos, lo ves sonreír hacia un lado completamente satisfecho con lo que esta viendo en ese momento, tu cuerpo desnudo recién salido de la ducha. Olvidaste meter dos toallas al baño como acostumbras hacer siempre, una para el cabello y una para el cuerpo, así que no te quedo mas opción que elegir entre una y otra. Decidiste utilizar la toalla para secar tu cabello, no querías que el agua escurriera y mojara la alfombra -¿que tal la siesta?- le preguntas con tono divertido, recordando a la perfección la alocada noche que pasaron juntos. En tu vida habías conocido a un hombre con tanta energía, que pudiera soportar varias rondas de sexo desenfrenado. Terminaste exhausta después del quinto orgasmo, dándote por vencida finalmente y sucumbiendo al sueño sin importarte manchar las sabanas o limpiarte a ti misma. Te daba igual en realidad, no eras capaz de levantar un dedo ni siquiera para quejarte y sabias lo contento que él estaba por eso. 

Se conocieron en un bar, Nero estaba sentado junto a un hombre de cabello negro, con un estilo gótico que llamo tu atención. Si eras franca contigo misma debías aceptar que primero lo viste a él, te pareció atractivo y original, hasta que miraste sus sandalias y supiste que no era el estilo de hombre que querías, perdiste completamente el interés  en el chico. Excepto que Nero ya se había interesado en ti, lo supiste por que te estaba mirando fijamente y entonces se puso de pie, caminando hacia ti con una sonrisa arrogante y coqueta, llevaba puesta una camiseta henley en color negro, lo suficientemente ajustada para permitirte imaginar la forma de su cuerpo y un par de pantalones de mezclilla, pero no era eso lo que te llamo la atención sino la seguridad con la que camino hacia ti, se detuvo a tu lado e inicio una conversación contigo. Era valiente y atrevido, y te encantaba eso en una conquista. 

Platicaron por un largo tiempo, coqueteando,  y diciéndose unas cuantas insinuaciones hasta que llego la hora de marcharse y lo invitaste a tu departamento. 

Lo que paso después fue indescriptible, Nero te provoco como ningún hombre lo había hecho, desde la forma en que bajo el cierre de tu vestido rojo haciéndote sentir impaciente, hasta como te toco en los puntos exactos y te besó lleno de lujuria y pasión. Fue la mejor primer ronda que tuviste, sin embargo cuando volteaste a verlo supiste que el no estaba conforme del todo. Nero volvió a besarte, acariciándote la entrepierna, sintiendo la humedad con la que te había dejado minutos antes. El contacto cálido de su piel con la tuya te mantuvo alerta a su próximo movimiento y sentiste su miembro erecto contra tu abdomen, te habrías reído si no estuvieras ocupada admirando su tamaño. Querías probarlo con tu boca por lo menos una vez, pero Nero tenia otros planes en mente, lo tomo con su mano derecha, apretándolo mas a tu cuerpo mientras lo bajaba hasta tu zona intima, sentiste un espasmo de excitación cuando lo introdujo en ti y comenzó a moverse con fuerza, provocando que tus gritos terminaran  ahogándose por sus movimientos rápidos, no podías creer que un hombre así existiera  
-estoy seguro que no es tu primera vez- lo escuchaste decir con tono juguetón  
-no, pero es la mejor de todas- tu respuesta lo lleno de orgullo, haciendo que se esforzara mas por complacerte. Te había estado viendo desde que llegaste, sin poder creer como una mujer como tú podía sentarse sola en la barra sin que un idiota se le acercara, se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando noto que volteabas hacia donde él estaba, pero no lo veías a él, sino a V. Pensó que no tenia caso intentarlo, sin embargo V no  parecía interesado en ti y creyó que tal vez si lo intentaba podría tener una oportunidad contigo. Te veías ardiente en ese vestido rojo entallado, gritándole al mundo que esa noche querías pasarla bien con un poco de compañía y entonces camino a ti. 

El segundo orgasmo llego inevitablemente haciéndote gritar de locura. Tus manos aferrándose a las sabanas para contener la increíble sensación que se apodero de ti los siguientes instantes, Nero apenas y estaba sudando cuando colapso sobre ti, besándote ligeramente, recuperando el aliento. En definitiva le pedirías su numero y lo volverías a llamar para pasarla bien de nuevo. 

No tenias idea de como inicio la tercera ronda, estabas cansada, un poco mareada y al mismo tiempo dispuesta a complacerlo de nuevo. Lo querías dentro de ti una vez más, lo necesitabas como a nada  
-V no te habría cogido como yo-  
-¿V?- preguntaste insegura a que se refería  
-mi amigo-  
-ahh- articulaste con dificultad, mitad gemido mitad palabra, Nero se había abierto camino de nuevo. No te importaba V en lo absoluto, lo único  que te importaba era que Nero no se detuviera, querías sentir su calor y las pulsaciones que acompañaban a su eyaculación. Te estabas mojando con solo pensarlo. 

Al final de la quinta ronda simplemente ya no fuiste consiente de nada, la fatiga te obligo a dormir inmediatamente, lo único que recordabas era un dulce beso que Nero deposito en tus labios. 

Cuando despertaste aquella mañana de un Domingo y encontraste al peliblanco aun dormido a tu lado, sonreíste inmediatamente, lo contemplaste con una mezcla de deseo y cariño. No te enamorabas de un extraño así como así, en realidad prácticamente nunca volvías a ver a alguien después de un acoston de una noche, pero Nero era alguien difícil de olvidar, su energía te había llevado a la cima la noche anterior y sentías agradecimiento hacia él. Te levantaste de la cama para darte un baño y cuando volviste lo encontraste despierto, mirándote como si nada en el mundo fuera mas interesante que tu cuerpo desnudo, completamente a su merced  
-¿pensando en continuar lo de anoche?- preguntaste con verdadera curiosidad  
-no- te dijo alargando un brazo para atraerte hacia el, recostándote a su lado, te sentiste incomoda por llevar la toalla enredada en tu cabello, el la retiro suavemente y sus dedos se enredaron en el, masajeándolo cuidadosamente, el simple detalle desato tus fantasías y terminaste besándolo, llena de excitación. Nero correspondió el beso desenfrenado, sin ocultar el deseo que tenia por volver a tenerte. Entonces tu estomago rugió, las mejillas se te sonrojaron y sonreíste con vergüenza, Nero se rio un poco  
-vamos a desayunar algo- sugeriste, estabas segura que si no se detenían en ese instante terminarías muriendo en algún momento, seria una de las muertes mas placenteras y aun así no estabas dispuesta a morir tan joven, no después de haberlo encontrado. Lo tomaste de la mano ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, Nero se dio un baño mientras preparabas el desayuno y cuando estuvo listo lo viste entrar en la cocina, el también estaba mirándote, camino hacia ti y envolvió tu cuerpo entre sus brazos, su pecho chocando con tu espalda, te abrazo con delicadeza, haciendo que te derritieras por dentro  
-puede que suene raro- te dijo -pero me encantaría tener una cita contigo- y aceptaste, no podías negarte a una proposición así, no cuando el te sostenía de esa manera, tan sutil y llena de afecto.


	2. Insomnio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo quiero aclarar algo, en este oneshot, no existe Kyrie :P vamos a imaginarnos que quien crio a Nero fue Dante así que pueden interpretarlo como un universo alterno. Ademas sera necesario un poco de agua bendita para mi mente pecaminosa :P

No podías dormir, tenias que aceptarlo de una buena vez, estabas cansada de dar vueltas en la cama, de cantar una canción en tu mente e incluso habías caído tan bajo como para empezar a  contar ovejas. Llegaste hasta la oveja numero veintitrés, luego te diste por vencida, el aburrimiento era fatal y no estaba ayudando a controlar tu ansiedad. 

Sentías una necesidad desesperada de acostarte con alguien. 

Si Dante estuviera en la oficina se lo habrías contado, los dos pasarían la noche platicando de sus aventuras y simplemente te habrías olvidado del asunto. Tu podías entenderlo y el a ti, era una necesidad humana bastante normal, pero hoy las cosas se te habían complicado un poco. No había señales de Dante, ni de Trish o cualquier otra persona a excepción de Nero y no pensabas pedirle su "ayuda" de ninguna manera. 

Los dos eran de la misma edad, pero tenían sus roces de vez en cuando y a ti no te gustaba quedarte callada, lo cual significaba que un pequeño desacuerdo podía convertirse en un problema mayor donde solo Dante podía lograr que los dos se tranquilizaran. 

Encendiste el televisor, a esa hora solo pasaban comerciales para ventas telefónicas. Habrías puesto una película de terror si Dante hubiera pagado el servicio de cable, pero no había dinero, así que te pusiste a ver ese increíble juego de sartenes que no se rayan, la comida no se les pega y duran una vida entera. Rodaste los ojos después de la tercera repetición. Ni siquiera podías salir a la calle gracias al toque de queda que la policía implemento por los últimos ataques. No necesitabas que alguien te protegiera, podías cuidarte por ti misma, pero ellos no lo sabían y tampoco tenias ganas de ser sometida a un largo interrogatorio. 

Estabas muerta de aburrimiento y al darte cuenta que no tenias otra opción tocaste la puerta de Nero suavemente para no despertarlo de golpe, no obtuviste respuesta y decidiste entrar. Nero dormía plácidamente, el cuerpo extendido completamente. No querías fisgonear demasiado, pero te diste cuenta que solo llevaba los bóxer puestos. Ya lo habías visto semi desnudo varias veces en el pasado, siempre quejándote de por que olvidaba cerrar la puerta con seguro mientras se bañaba o por que te interrumpía  mientras te estabas cambiando en tu habitación. Esos encuentros tan solo te habían dejado un mal sabor de boca, le gritabas mientras el maldecía y luego la discusión se extendía por toda la casa.   
-Nero- susurraste acercándote, le tocaste el hombro para molestarlo y aunque se movió un poco no lograste despertarlo. Te sentaste a su lado, admirándolo por primera vez. Jamás habías pensado en lo atractivo que era, por que nunca le pusiste demasiada atención. Quizá era la necesidad de estar con alguien, o tal vez era otra cosa, pero te encontraste a ti misma disfrutando la agradable vista. Se veía tierno durmiendo sin estar quejándose o renegando por todo. Observaste su barbilla fuerte y masculina, bajaste hasta su cuello preguntándote que se sentiría dejar ahí una marca y llegaste a su pecho con un par de cicatrices que mas bien parecían ligeros arañazos, sabias que Nero era descendiente de Sparda, que su padre era el hermano de Dante y que de vez en cuando tenia que sobrellevar heridas profundas, por eso te sorprendió que la mayoría de ellas no hubieran dejado rastro. Supiste que en gran parte se debía a su increíble capacidad de regeneración. Y te preguntaste que otro tipo de habilidades podía tener Nero. Te cruzo por la mente lo mal que estaba que interrumpieras así su privacidad, pero no podías irte sin siquiera besar sus labios. La idea de besarlo te habría parecido aberrante en cualquier momento, excepto que ahora necesitabas mas que nunca un poco de alivio.   
Te inclinaste hacia el frente para recargarte sobre su pecho, sintiéndote terrible por la clase de pensamientos que estabas teniendo   
-¿______?- pregunto la voz ronca de Nero, probablemente confundido por que estabas en su habitación -¿que haces?-   
-no podía dormir- murmuraste sin voltear a verlo, estar recostada sobre su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón te había tranquilizado un poco. Nero se movió recargando su peso sobre sus codos, para sentarse en la cama sin dejarte otra opción mas que acomodarte de nuevo   
-¿estas bien?- insistió, esta vez contemplándote con la mirada preocupada   
-eso creo- y entonces preguntaste lo inimaginable -¿puedo quedarme esta noche aquí?- Nero se quedo en silencio procesando lo que acababas de preguntarle   
-si quieres- contesto en un leve susurro, pensaba que estabas asustada por alguna pesadilla o que debido a la ausencia de Dante no lograbas conciliar el sueño, nunca le habías desagradado del todo, sin embargo tu te empeñabas en crear situaciones incomodas entre tu y el, pues parecías tener una lucha interna por siempre darle la contraria, pero te tenia aprecio, por que te preocupabas por el bienestar de su tío, eras la única que recordaba felicitarlos en su cumpleaños e incluso orneabas un pastel, algo que nadie había hecho por el, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que empezaba a sentir algo por ti, un sentimiento platónico que jamás  confesaría, no tenia lógica  que se sintiera de esa manera con alguien que solo se esforzaba por molestarlo.   
Se recostó en el lado derecho de la cama dejando libre el lado izquierdo para que pudieras ocuparlo. Se quedo así sin hacer ni decir nada, pero no pudo dormir, quería voltearse para verte o si quiera ver tu espalda, tu cabello, era preferible que estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo fingiendo que en realidad quería darte tu privacidad. Por Dios, estaban durmiendo en la misma cama, solamente vestidos con ropa interior y eso era precisamente lo que lo estaba matando, la primera vez que te vio sin ropa fue por error, había olvidado tocar la puerta de tu habitación, entonces Nero tenia aproximadamente quince años y fue la primera vez que entendió que tu cuerpo estaba cambiando. Cuando abrió la puerta, volteaste indignada a gritarle un montón de groserías cubriéndote los pechos que el sostén ya se encargaba de ocultar, te sonrojaste de pies a cabeza al notar la mirada de Nero desviada hacia tus nuevas amigas. El se disculpo y sin embargo, la imagen y los pensamientos no lo dejaron en paz por mucho tiempo.  La segunda vez fuiste tu quien interrumpió su baño, se estaba enjabonando el cuerpo cuando recorriste la cortina para entrar a la ducha y BOOM! los dos gritaron al unísono como los adolescentes inexpertos que eran. En esa ocasión cuando saliste corriendo del baño, Nero se quedo viendo la parte baja de tu espalda, encantado con el tamaño de tu derrier. Hasta que pensó en lo mucho que se parecía a Dante con esa mirada de pervertido y abrió la llave para que el agua corriera y le permitiera quitarse el jabón  del cuerpo.   
Podía hablar de otros quince encuentros mas, todos cada vez mas frustrantes por que, cada vez le resultaba mas difícil resistirse a invitarte a salir   
-Nero- la voz dulce con que lo llamaste lo saco de sus pensamientos -¿quieres que me vaya?, se que no estas dormido-   
-no- respondió esperando que no pudieras escuchar los latidos de su corazón, se dio la vuelta, provocando que tu mirada y la de el se encontraran. Parpadeaste un par de veces antes de atreverte a hablar, sus ojos te robaron el aliento y te olvidaste de respirar por algunos segundos, hasta que lo viste sonrojarse -¿estas asustada?- lo escuchaste preguntarte, no entendías a lo que se refería, así que diste por hecho que te preguntaba si estabas asustada de estar a solas con él   
-¿debería  de estarlo?- había un tono juguetón en tu voz, algo que confundió mas a Nero   
-¿entonces por que entraste a mi habitación?- esta vez fuiste tu quien se sonrojo, pensando en todo lo que te habías imaginado sobre Nero, pensando en tu necesidad de estar con alguien cuando entraste a su recamara, no era algo que pudieras decir así como así, por lo que pensaste una manera de sonar como una ninfómana y en ese instante algo vino a tu memoria, una conversación entre Nero y Dante que escuchaste unos cuantos meses atrás. Sobre la llegada de la primavera y la alteración natural en las hormonas, o al menos eso fue lo que Dante leyó en un articulo de su revista favorita, Nero respondió con bastante interés mostrando cierta comprensión por las necesidades humanas   
-¿recuerdas lo del articulo de Dante, sobre la primavera?- una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro del ojiazul    
-¿Cómo olvidarlo?- comento con sarcasmo   
-pues algo similar me paso esta noche y… - no pudo evitar reírse, estaba a punto de confesar sus pensamientos eróticos-… y ya sabes, quería  relajarme un poco-   
-¿conmigo? ¿Mientras yo estaba dormido? jamás te creí capaz de algo así- la sangre subió a tu cabeza completamente avergonzada por lo mal que sonaban las palabras de Nero, pero era justamente eso lo que habías pensado -si quieres todavía  puedes  hacerlo, prometo fingir que sigo dormido- la propuesta te tomo por sorpresa, incapaz de responder al instante   
-¿estas seguro?- el asintió, tomándote de la cintura, ayudándote a acomodarte sobre el. Podías sentir su miembro bajo la tela de su ropa interior. Un gemido se te escapo de los labios por el simple contacto en una zona tan sensible, tu mente empezaba a perder la razón al imaginarse todo lo que podías hacer con el esa noche y el pensamiento te encanto. Te moviste con cuidado provocandolo con el roce. Nero cumplió su promesa y cerro los ojos disfrutando en silencio de tus movimientos, por fin podía tener lo que desde hace años había deseado. Se suponía que iba a fingir que estaba dormido, pero sus manos no pudieron resistirse a desabrochar tu sostén, tu piel era suave y el aroma dulce de tu cuerpo lo estaba transportando al paraíso. Escucho otro gemido tuyo mientras masajeaba tus pechos, presionando tus pezones, lo que incrementaba  tu excitación y fue entonces que ya no resististe. Le quitaste los boxers , no sin antes besarlo en los  puntos sensibles de su abdomen,  escuchaste un quejido salir de su boca, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados y aprovechaste para desvestirte, luego te inclinaste hacia el para depositar un beso en su miembro completamente erecto, esta vez  Nero no pudo evitarlo, abrió los ojos para contemplar tus labios alrededor de su pene. Te dejo ahí unos segundos hasta que se desespero por las ganas de sentir algo mas, se puso un condón y te atrajo hacia el con urgencia acomodandote para poder penetrarte de una buena vez. Sentiste el musculo de tu vagina expandirse conforme él entraba en ti. Ni siquiera habían perdido mucho tiempo jugueteando y provocándose para que tu excitación estuviera en esos niveles tan altos,  pero te encantaba como las cosas se estaban dando.   
Nero se movió con fuerza sobrehumana, provocando que tus gemidos se incrementaran, te tomo de las caderas para mantenerte en tu lugar, apretadolas suavemente. La presión en la parte baja de tu abdomen se incremento gradualmente y sabias que estabas cerca de perder completamente  el control, entonces el se inclino hacia ti, levantando su espalda de la cama, acomodando tus piernas a sus costados y miraste sus manos rodear tus pechos para acercarlos  a su boca y lamerlos despacio mientras tu lo contemplabas fijamente. Nunca lo consideraste un verdadero demonio hasta ese momento, cuando la lujuria se apodero de el y fuiste suya en todos los sentidos. Nero volvió a moverse, esta vez mas despacio disfrutando cada movimiento. Te provoco un orgasmo por el que gritaste tan fuerte que los vecinos pudieron escucharte y luego sus movimientos aumentaron de velocidad, cada uno mas duro que el anterior y en cuestión de segundos sentiste la presión de su miembro liberarse poco a poco.   
Nero se levanto para limpiarse y luego volvió a tu lado, recostandose  junto   a ti  y envolviendote en sus brazos.


	3. Fotos

Nero estaba guardando la herramienta en el garaje, habia tenido un dia pésimo y solo deseaba acostarse en la cama para relajarse un poco  
Hey crio- escucho a Dante llamarlo desde el interior de la casa, gruñó al ponerse de pie, ya sabia que solo quería molestarlo -¿donde tienes esas maravillosas fotos?-   
¿Cuales fotos? viejo- pregunto Nero entrando a la casa   
-las de la modelo que posa con un traje de conejita-  frunció el ceño pensando que Dante hablaba sobre alguna de sus revistas, la única revista que el tenia era propiedad de Dante quien la había olvidado hace meses   
-no tengo idea de que estas hablando- le dijo, regresando al garaje, Dante lo siguió   
-las vi en tu celular, como veinte o treinta fotos de la misma chica, no pensé que tuvieras preferencias tan marcadas- y entonces lo entendió. Dante se refería a las fotos de su novia, una fotos que ella le había enviado como regalo de cumpleaños. Las orejas se le pusieron rojas por la vergüenza. Si ______ se llegaba a enterar que Dante las había visto lo mataría. Tenían saliendo apenas un rato y aunque todo iba fenomenal aun se estaban conociendo, por eso Nero no la había presentado con nadie, mucho menos con su tío, no quería que ______ huyera asustada por la extraña actitud de Dante.   
Su tío se dio por vencido minutos después cuando no obtuvo respuesta por parte de Nero. La conejita era una dulzura, pero no valía la pena humillarse por ella. 

Una semana después Nero por fin  presento a su novia ante el equipo. Dante trago saliva al notar la similitud entre quien creía una modelo y ______, saludo amablemente y se quedo callado, se sentía bastante afortunado por que Nero no le hubiera atravesado el pecho con una espada.


	4. Verte de nuevo. Parte 1

No deberías estar ahí, viendo como Nero tenia detalles con su nueva novia. Te dolía en el alma saber que aun lo querías, a pesar de haber pensado lo contrario. 

 

Habían concluido su relación en buenos términos, la distancia era la culpable de la mayoría de los problemas y se vieron obligados a separarse. Después del rompimiento te mudaste definitivamente a una nueva ciudad. Tenias unas cuantas ofertas de trabajo y por tres años te dedicaste solo a eso.

 

Habías vuelto para atestiguar el matrimonio de un viejo amigo que pertenecía a la Orden, la misma organización para quien Nero solía trabajar en Fortuna. 

 

Estabas emocionada por volver, hasta que lo viste frente a frente y una ola de recuerdos te inundó, actuaste lo mas normal posible cuando Nero te presento a su novia, decir que la susodicha era una total desconocida seria una completa mentira. Sabias a la perfección que se llamaba Kyrie incluso habías hablado con su hermano. Llegaste a verla en varias ocasiones cuando Nero y tu salían a pasear juntos, Kyrie era la hija biológica de la familia que adopto a Nero cuando apenas era un niño.

 

Estabas feliz de verlo contento, o al menos intentabas estarlo, pero verlos tan juntos hizo que el estomago se te revolviera. Llevabas encerrada en el sanitario unos diez minutos cuando alguien toco la puerta

 

-esta ocupado- dijiste sin un toque de amabilidad, no obtuviste respuesta y continuaste mirándote al espejo, pensando en como deberías actuar para disimular tu incomodidad. Volvieron a tocar la puerta y entonces decidiste que era tiempo de regresar a la fiesta. 

 

Agradeciste ver a Nero platicando con alguien que no fuera su novia, se trataba de un chico de cabello oscuro, mas delgado y alto que el, jamás lo habías visto, aunque no te extraño mucho. Tenias años sin estar en Fortuna y gracias al periódico te habías enterado de lo que aconteció en el pasado, en realidad no lo creías del todo, pero cuando volviste notaste como algunas viviendas fueron reconstruidas y que la gigantesca estatua de Sparda había sido destruida. No quisiste ser imprudente y preguntarle a alguien sobre el asunto, no estabas segura que fuera un buen recuerdo del que platicar. 

 

Kyrie volvió al lado de Nero con una dulce sonrisa, no podías odiarla en lo absoluto, parecía una gran mujer, amable y cariñosa, eso era lo peor, sabias que por mucho que aun sintieras algo por Nero no podías entrometerte en una relación como esa. 

 

-tal vez deberías dejar de verlo con tanta curiosidad-

 

-eso trato- le respondiste a tu amigo, quien se acerco a ti, lamentabas mucho tener que arruinar su felicidad con tu cara de tristeza, pero era imposible disimularla, él te conocía mejor que nadie 

 

-pues ve a hablar con él- te sugirió

 

-sabes que no puedo hacer eso, no quiero hacer una escena donde termine diciéndole a Kyrie que yo lo tuve primero- tu amigo se río 

 

-entonces baila conmigo una pieza- asentiste sin ganas, aunque en parte lo hacías por él, era su boda después de todo. Bailaron una o dos piezas hasta que la música cambio de ritmo a una pieza mas nostálgica, una dulce melodía que no habías escuchado en años. Era la única canción que el ojiazul te dedico durante su noviazgo y para ser sinceros, también era la única canción que te hacia llorar

 

-¿podría bailar con ella?- pregunto Nero a tus espaldas, tu amigo asintió y en un suave movimiento Nero se coloco frente a ti, sosteniendo tu mano delicadamente y rodeando tu cintura. No estabas segura de seguir respirando o si tu corazón estaba latiendo. Querías saber por que había ido por ti para bailar esa pieza, pero no tenias las fuerzas para preguntarle. Recargaste el rostro en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, dejándote llevar por la música.

 

Tres minutos no fueron suficientes, aun querías tenerlo a tu lado cuando Nero te acompaño de regreso a tu mesa. Lo viste alejarse, preguntándote por que antes de irse te había dicho

 

-ojala que no me extrañes como te extraño yo a ti-


	5. Verte de nuevo. Parte 2

Un día después de la boda estabas decidida a regresar a Red Grave, pensando que la distancia te haría olvidarte de nuevo de la duda que te había impedido dormir la noche anterior. Te despediste de tu amigo y su ahora esposa, ya no querías estar mas tiempo en esa ciudad con costumbres tan anticuadas de la que saliste años antes, esa era la razón por la que Nero y tu se separaron, tu tenias aspiraciones, querías vivir fuera de ese lugar tan controlado lleno de normas, querías saber como era vivir en otras ciudades, conocer el mundo.   
Tomaste el autobús decepcionándote mientras el conductor ponía en marcha el motor, tu vida no era una novela donde el príncipe llegaba corriendo buscando a la protagonista por que se había dado cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella. 

No, la vida no era un cuento de hadas, ni una novela. Estabas segura de eso. 

Red Grave no estaba tan lejos de fortuna, tomaba entre tres y cuatro horas llegar a la ciudad, era en definitiva mas grande que fortuna, pero también había mas delincuencia, extorciones y robos. Lo mismo podía decirse sobre las oportunidades de trabajo, los sueldos eran mas altos y en todos lados veías anuncios para contratar personas. Te gustaba Red Grave aunque no estabas segura cuanto tiempo pasarías en esa ciudad antes de mudarte de nuevo. 

Te fuiste a la cama temprano, para recuperar energías antes de regresar el lunes a trabajar. En la oficina te encontraste con una de tus amigas, la única compañera de trabajo con ña que hablabas fuera del horario laboral   
-¿que tal el fin de semana?- pregunta Cindy apenas te encuentra en la pequeña cocina preparando un té   
-cansado, divertido y romántico-   
-¿en verdad? ¿Acaso conociste a alguien?- ahí estaba tu compañera malinterpretando las cosas, así que procediste a explicarle exactamente lo que paso 

-¿y no le preguntaste por dijo eso?- cuestiona Cindy con incredulidad cuando le mencionas las ultimas palabras de Nero   
-¿para que?, si no quiero quedarme en ese lugar. Nero esta bien ahí, parece mas feliz que antes y aunque los dos sigamos teniendo sentimientos el uno por el otro, ya no tengo nada que hacer en Fortuna, esa ciudad no es para mi- no parecía del todo convencida, pero al menos permitiría que ya no te preguntara por el tema. Habías empezado platicándole de la boda y mágicamente la conversación cambio de rumbo y terminaste hablando de Nero. Ella te conocía bien para saber quien era él, tu primer amor, tu novio a distancia y el culpable que tu corazón estuviera roto por un año entero, hasta que te convenciste de superarlo y empezaste a ver otros chicos   
-tengo que volver al trabajo-la escuchaste decir, poniendo la palma de su mano sobre tus hombros, como si intentara reconfortarte. 

A la hora de la comida, decidiste visitar ese nuevo restaurante de comida italiana, habías escuchado muy buenas criticas y tenias antojo de ese estilo de comida. Ordenaste una lasaña que tardo cinco minutos en estar sobre tu mesa.   
-vaya que son rápidos- comentaste desinteresadamente al mesero, quien respondió con una amable sonrisa   
-no hemos tenido mucha gente a lo largo del día- te explicó, le agradeciste y el chico se retiro a los pocos segundos. 

Estabas a punto de terminar cuando la pantalla del televisor se puso negra, parpadeo y entro una señal en directo. Noticias de ultima hora, anunciaban con letras rojas   
-se ha producido una invasión en la zona centro de Red Grave, por el momento no podemos confirmar quien se encuentra detrás del ataque, pero recomendamos a todas las personas mantenerse en el interior de sus casas- Te pusiste de pie inmediatamente, volteando hacia la ventana de cristal que estaba junto a la entrada y viste el pánico en la gente. Pagaste la cuenta y saliste tan pronto como te fue posible, caminando a paso acelerado, maldiciendo por llevar puestos los tacones mas costosos que tenias, no querías arruinarlos, pero tampoco querías morir ese día. No solo tenias que correr, también tenias que esquivar a la gente que corría frenética por las calles. Estabas evitando los callejones sin salida y también aquellas calles donde se encontraban algunas de esas cosas que tenían forma de hormigas gigantes. Diste vuelta en una esquina y te topaste con una señora que no estaba mirando al frente, la ayudaste a ponerse de pie, disculpándote. Querías continuar inmediatamente, sin embargo la señora se aferro a ti diciéndote que había perdido a su hija. No eras la persona mas bondadosa del mundo, pero no podías dejarla así como así. Intentaste tranquilizarla para que te explicara exactamente donde estaba la niña la ultima vez que la vio. Juntas caminaron hacia una calle que estaba siendo remodelada. Un montón de anuncios amarillos prohibían el paso mas allá de la zona, aún así tu y la señora se aventuraron por los restos de escombro hasta llegar al otro lado. Y entonces lo viste, parpadeaste varias veces por que no podías creer que él estuviera ahí, peleando con una de esas cosas. Nero deslizo su espada atravesando a la criatura en dos. Se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a una piedra que te impedía ver con quien hablaba. Te acercaste un poco mas para aclarar la imagen frente a ti. Sonriendo al notar a una niña de suéter amarillo saliendo de su escondite. La señora junto a ti salió corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla. Tu también te acercaste. Saludaste a Nero observando su sorpresa por encontrarte ahí, en medio de ese desastre. Los cuatro caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la casa de la señora, que afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos. Se despidieron una vez que las dos estuvieron seguras en el interior de su vivienda   
-¿estabas huyendo de esas cosas en tacones?, no tenia idea que fueras tan intrépida- encogiste los hombros   
-no tenia mucha opción joven caza demonios- Nero frunció el seño confundido por como lo habías llamado, hasta donde el recordaba tu no tenias idea de su nuevo estilo de vida   
-alguien me lo comento en la boda, creo que es interesante-   
-¿interesante? Si claro-   
-¿Que? Lo digo enserio- Nero se gira un poco para reclamarte algo. No puedes culparlo cuando tu y el eran novios solías hacer comentarios sarcásticos, sin intención de burlarte tan solo de molestarlo, por que te encantaba ver como se sonrojaba. En cambio ahora le estas hablando con sinceridad, tus ojos mirando fijamente los de él. Supones que de ha olvidado de lo que iba a decirte por que Nero desvía la mirada y continua caminando. 

-Tengo que regresar allá- te dice Nero, mientras se despiden en la entrada de tu casa   
-Si- contestas en voz baja -ven a verme si necesitas algo o ven a verme si quiera para saber que estas bien- tu tono es preocupado y hace que la voz de Nero también se suavice   
-eso hare- responde y luego se queda callado, mirándote a los ojos. No quieres admitirlo, pero tu corazón da un brinco lleno de nostalgia y cariño cada vez que tu mirada se encuentra con la de el.


	6. Verte de nuevo. Parte 3

Esa tarde, esa tarde en especifico no tenia nada de especial. Habías salido a comprar un te, pasear por el parque y alimentar a las palomas. Te habían propuesto un nuevo trabajo, al otro lado del mundo y pensabas aceptarlo seriamente, era una excelente oportunidad de esas que solo se presentan una vez en la vida. Respiraste hondo considerando la idea nuevamente, era la séptima vez que repasabas las palabras de tu jefe, todo era perfecto, excepto por una cosa o mas bien por alguien. Significaba que no volverías a ver nunca mas a Nero, significaba que sus caminos se separarían para siempre.   
Te sentiste como una tonta pensando en el, tenias mes y medio sin recibir alguna noticia. Quince días después de que el árbol desapareciera y Nero no se había molestado en visitarte. Habías estado al pendiente de las noticias, de cada golpe que escuchabas en tu puerta y nada.   
Estabas consiente de la complicada situación, Nero tenia novia, una novia dulce y tierna que parecía adorarlo como ni siquiera tu lo habías hecho.   
Arrojaste un puño de maíz a las palomas, sin ganas de seguir pensando, no te estaba ayudando en nada. 

Te quedaste ahí una hora entera, observando el paisaje, respirando el aire fresco y cuando te marchaste lo único que llevabas entre tus manos era la bolsa de cartón completamente vacía. 

 

Aceptaste la oferta, te mudaste a una nueva ciudad dos semanas después, llena de ilusiones y también de miedo. Tenias que volver a empezar. 

 

Las cosas se normalizaron poco a poco, entraste en una nueva rutina y con el tiempo aceptaste la idea que el amor que sentías por Nero no era mas que un recuerdo de algo que pudo ser. Te dedicaste al trabajo, tu semana se componía principalmente de responsabilidades laborales. Llegabas a casa tan solo para dormir, para alimentar a Baxter y Ariel, dos labradores que se habían convertido en tu única compañía. Y poco a poco te fuiste olvidando de tus sentimientos hacia Nero. 

 

Hasta que un día, después de tres largos años te encontraste a ti misma tomando un avión de regreso a Red Grave. Habías ahorrado lo suficiente para poner tu propio negocio, siempre tuviste una afición especial por la repostería y finalmente después  de tanto esfuerzo empezarías a trabajar por tu cuenta. 

Las primeras semanas fueron difíciles, te costo un poco establecer una clientela, aunque las criticas positivas fueron de gran ayuda. Habías pasado varias veces por tu antigua casa,  preguntándote si actualmente estaba ocupada. Te traía buenos recuerdos y estabas interesada en adquirirla, esta vez de forma definitiva. A pesar de tu insistencia, nunca encontraste al dueño actual o al inquilino y simplemente te diste por vencida. 

Entraste a la repostería deslizando la cortina de aluminio hacia arriba, cambiaste el letrero a "abierto" y atendiste con gusto a los clientes que ya te esperaban 

-buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- estabas poniendo el nombre a una orden par llevar cuando un cliente entro en el local, no alzaste la mirada, debías enviar el pastel tan pronto como te fuera posible   
-quiero un paquete de seis donas y...- alzaste la mirada encontrándote con esos bellos ojos azules, habías reconocido su voz desde la primera palabra   
-¿Nero?- preguntaste sorprendida -no esperaba verte aquí- confesaste con sinceridad -déjame enviar esta orden y seré toda tuya- el asintió, su rostro mas maduro sonriéndote levemente, probablemente igual de sorprendido que tu   
Subiste el ultimo pedido del día en la parte trasera de la camioneta, cerraste las puertas y le diste dos golpes al chasís, Adrián el chico que se encargaba de las entregas a domicilio te hizo un ademan despidiéndose de ti. 

Volviste al interior del local, Nero ya estaba sentado en una mesa, le sonreíste, aunque el no pudo verlo, estabas feliz de habértelo encontrado de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, querías preguntarle lo que había hecho todos estos años, probablemente ya estaba casado, o tenia hijos, o ambas. Preparaste dos chocolates calientes y colocaste un par de donas sobre la mesa. Nero tomo una glaseada con nuez encima y tu elegiste una de plátano 

-cuéntame ¿que estas haciendo aquí?-   
-salir a pasear y se me antojaron-   
-¡no!- lo interrumpiste riéndote un poco  -me refiero a aquí en Red Grave- probablemente la expectativa con l que mirabas a Nero lo incomodo, pues lo viste voltear hacia la ventana alejando la mirada de ti   
-aquí vivo- respondió tomándote nuevamente por sorpresa   
-¿aquí?- preguntaste incrédula   
-si- susurro él de vuelta, ibas a preguntarle otra cosa cuando el celular de Nero interrumpió tus pensamientos, el contesto la llamada y en menos de cinco segundos se puso de pie   
-tengo que irme- lo escuchaste decir, asentiste mas por inercia que por ganas y lo viste marcharse, como siempre, dejándote atrás de nuevo. 

Decir que tu reencuentro con Nero no había alborotado un montón de cosas en ti seria una completa mentira. Te habías dado cuenta que nada, absolutamente nada de lo que el provocaba en ti había cambiado y que si después de tantos años seguías reaccionando de la misma manera, entonces no podía tratarse de una coincidencia. Tenias que aceptar que lo querías, aunque te doliera en el orgullo saber que él nunca te había buscado o que probablemente ya ni siquiera se acordaba de ti. 

Ese mismo día, antes de cerrar el local Nero entro en la repostería   
-¿vienes por el paquete de la mañana?-   
-no- respondió, causando que tu intriga se despertara -vengo por que me gustaría que me acompañes a un sitio- tenias curiosidad por saber a que lugar se refería y por si fuera poco también tenias ganas de estar con él, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos   
-Déjame cerrar el local y te acompaño- 

 

(Narrador) 

Nero te observo en silencio mientras dejabas todo listo antes de marcharte, siempre habías sido una mujer decidida con altos estándares para ti misma y el siempre se sintió inferior en muchos aspectos, no por que no se creyera suficientemente bueno para ti, sino por que sabia que el no era lo que tu necesitabas y por eso te perdió, dos veces. No iba a permitir que sucediera una tercera. 

Avanzaron entre las calles, caminando por una zona que le pareció muy conocida a ______,  era el lugar donde solía vivir, recordaba las calles de memoria y se sorprendido cuando Nero se detuvo en una casa en particular, metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Era la antigua casa de _______ con los mismos muebles y la misma decoración   
-¿es tuya?- le pregunto a Nero y el asintió a modo de respuesta, el corazón retumbándole en el pecho, esta era su ultima oportunidad   
-hice un trato con el dueño cuando te fuiste y ahora es mía-   
-¿que significa?- le pregunto _______ y Nero no supo exactamente como responder, significaba que la extrañaba, que tener las cosas que ella había dejado atrás lo hacían sentir de alguna manera mas cerca de ella, que dormir en la misma cama, entre las sabanas que ya no tenían su perfume impregnado era una tortura y un alivio al mismo tiempo, por que la necesitaba como a nadie, pero no sabia donde encontrarla, así que hizo lo único que le quedaba esperar a que ella volviera, tres años sufrió su ausencia, arrepintiéndose cada día por no haberla buscado antes, por no haber tenido el valor de hablar con Kyrie el día de la boda y decirle que su corazón ya se lo había entregado a alguien mas   
-te quiero- respondió Nero aguantándose las ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos. ______ lo contemplo con un montón de sentimientos encontrados. El había comprado su casa, el se había acordado de ella todo ese tiempo y entonces se dio cuenta que   jamás podría olvidarlo. Lo tomo de la mano sintiendo el contacto de la piel de Nero con la suya, un contacto familiar y placentero y se acerco a besarlo con las ganas que había querido besarlo tres años atrás, con la nostalgia y el cariño de todo ese tiempo perdido. Por que en el fondo los dos sabían que se pertenecían mutuamente.


	7. Fiebre

Nero estaba preocupado, desde la madrugada te había escuchado moverte varias veces en la cama. Te pregunto que sucedía y al no obtener respuesta abrió los ojos, te toco el rostro y sintió el extremo calor en tus mejillas, también tenias la frente caliente y temblabas en ocasiones. Sabia identificar claramente lo que te estaba pasando, lo había visto con Kyrie y Credo, aunque nunca le había sucedido a el. Tenias fiebre y lo mas seguro es que no fuera solamente eso.

Encendió la luz, para verte mejor, estabas pálida y no te veías para nada bien, pero estabas dormida, probablemente cansada por no haber dormido adecuadamente todo este tiempo.

Fue por el termómetro para comprobar tu temperatura y un vaso de agua.   
Efectivamente tenias 38° C de temperatura. Y entonces la preocupación fue evidente, no estaba seguro si debía o no despertarte, pero tenia que llevarte al medico tan pronto como le fuera posible. Despertó a Nico, tocando varias veces la puerta de su habitación   
-______ esta mal- fue todo lo que dijo, sin darle tiempo a que la chica hiciera una broma o soltara un comentario sarcástico y regreso a tu lado. 

Te tomo de la mano esperando que finalmente abrieras los ojos, quería saber que al menos estabas consiente o que le hablaras para tranquilizarlo.   
Nico llego a la habitación un minuto después, acomodándose los lentes todavía medio dormida   
-¿que le pasa?- le pregunto a Nero   
-tiene temperatura y escalofríos- ella se acerco a ti para comprobarlo   
-si, es cierto- comento acabando completamente con la paciencia de Nero   
-hay que llevarla al medico- la apresuro el, acercándote a ti para cargarte entre sus brazos, entonces por fin obtuvo una reacción. Abriste los ojos despacio un poco confundida, te dolía el cuerpo principalmente en la zona del cuello y la espalda y no tenias ganas de hacer absolutamente nada   
-¿a donde vamos?- le preguntaste con la poca energía que te quedaba   
-al doctor, vas a estar bien te lo prometo- sonreíste levemente, pensando que tenias al mejor novio del mundo, cerraste los ojos y no volviste a abrirlos hasta que llegaron a la sala de emergencias. 

Nico los esperó afuera cuando Nero y tu  entraron con el doctor, le explicaste como te sentías y después de una pequeña revisión te entrego una receta medica con antibióticos, paracetamol y otros medicamentos. 

Nero se sentó al lado de Nico cuando tu insististe en ir sola a comprar el medicamento, el aire te hacia sentir mejor y no querías molestar a Nero mas de lo necesario 

-tranquilo vaquero- le dijo Nico con total sarcasmo -nadie se muere de una infección estomacal- le dio unas palmadas a Nero y sonrió con malicia   
-¿podrías quedarte callada?- respondió el ojiazul obviamente fastidiado por el comentario. No le gustaba la vulnerabilidad de los humanos para las enfermedades, aunque él en parte también lo fuera. Se preocupaba por ti por que era la única cosa de la que no podía protegerte. 

Una vez en casa te acompaño hasta la recamara, se recostó a tu lado, coloco las medicinas en la mesita de noche y con ayuda de un marcador puso en números grandes cada cuando debías tomarlo. Te entrego un vaso de agua para pasar las pastillas con facilidad. Sabias que Nero no era la persona mas paciente del mundo, pero se estaba esforzando bastante por consentirte y no podías estar mas agradecida con el. 

Aprovechándote un poco mas de la situación te recostaste junto a el, le pediste que te masajeara el cuero cabelludo hasta quedarte dormida de nuevo. 

Despertaste unas horas después, sintiéndote mucho mejor. Nero seguía recostado a tu lado en una posición bastante incomoda, sus dedos todavía enredados en tu cabello, seguramente se había quedado dormido mientras te masajeaba. Acomodaste una almohada bajo su cuello y lo observaste unos segundos antes de plantarle un beso en la frente   
-¿como te sientes?- lo escuchaste preguntarte, medio despierto   
-mucho mejor- el asintió, te envolvió en sus brazos y te acerco a el   
-menos mal, no quiero que nada te pase-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitulo tierno ¿a quien no le gusta que lo concientan? y mas si es Nero :)


	8. Celos

-no entiendo por que siempre tiene que mirarte con esos ojos de pervertido- susurra Nero a tu lado   
-por que cada vez que lo hace tu te enojas- intentas explicarle aguantando las ganas de reírte por la expresión que Nero mantiene en su rostro. 

Es una fiesta después de todo y prácticamente todo el mundo esta tomando. Nico y Lady están bailando juntas a un lado de la rocola, Vergil se la ha pasado sentado en el sofá, pero por lo menos no esta leyendo, Trish se ah ofrecido a ir por la pizzas y Dante coquetea de vez en cuando contigo aunque nada en el modo que te habla te molesta, es su forma natural de tratar a las mujeres, Nero en cambio parece estar a punto de  atravesarlo con su espada directo en la pared, entonces Dante te da un beso en la mejilla y la furia de Nero se desata, su Devil Bringer aparece y lo azota contra la pared. Dante se queja mientras los demás observan la escena con la boca abierta, sorprendidos por que por primera vez Nero ha reaccionado públicamente. Todos tenían alguna sospecha que tu y el estaban juntos, pero la confirmación de ello simplemente ni había llegado nunca, hasta ahora que Nero se acerca a Dante 

-no la toques de nuevo- le advirte, con esa voz grave que delataba la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Nero, ni siquiera Nico hizo un comentario sarcástico al respecto cuando Nero tomo tu mano y te llevo a la planta alta de la oficina. 

No estabas segura cual seria la reacción de Nero o lo que pensaba decirte después de esa escena, ahora todos sabían que tu y el tenían algo y ya no había vuelta atrás. 

Nero te soltó la mano, se dio la vuelta y cuando pensabas acercarte a tocarle el hombro intentando tranquilizarlo el se volteo de nuevo, te tomo del rostro y te planto un beso. Era la primera vez que te besaba sin importarle que alguien pudiera verlos, te tomo de la cintura y te empujo cuidadosamente hacia atrás, hasta que tu cuerpo topa con la puerta de su habitación, el giró el pomo sin dejar de besarte, deslizando la puerta suavemente tras de ti y entonces se separa recargando su frente sobre la tuya, su respiración agitada y el calor irradiando por todo su cuerpo   
-lo siento- te dice en un susurro débil y sincero -creo que me perdí por un instante-   
-esta bien- respondes, deberías haber visto la cara de Vergil cuando atacaste a Dante, se veía muy orgulloso de ti-   
-si, me lo imagino-   
Nero sigue sosteniéndote de la cintura sin querer despegarse de ti   
-¿quieres regresar?- te pregunta   
-no, no quiero que Lady me someta a un interrogatorio- sueltas un suspiro cuando volteas a ver a Nero a los ojos   
-te amo- susurras   
-yo también te amo ______-


	9. Cliente

No tenia sentido que Dante no la estuviera recorriendo con la mirada, parecía normal hablando con ella como si no fuera la mujer mas atractiva que conocía, Dante era un pervertido volteaba a ver cualquier cosa que diera señales de vida y sin embargo no era el quien la miraba con perdición y lujuria. 

Nero había visto su nombre un par de veces en la lista de clientes con contraseña, era la cliente favorita de Trish aunque nunca se pregunto por que.   
Ahora lo sabia. A simple vista podía verse que la mujer pagaba bien a cambio de un trabajo, pero seguía sin creer que fuera tan joven. 

Tal vez no le interesaban los hombres, ¡si!, eso tenia mas sentido. ¡Claro! Esa era la razón perfecta para que Dante no le prestara atención. 

Le pareció un desperdicio, una mujer así, con esas curvas y esa personalidad, no podía ser exclusiva de nadie. 

Suspiro mientras contemplaba por ultima vez su bonita retaguardia, por Dios se sentía mal tan solo de objetificarla de aquella manera, apenas sabia su nombre y ya la había imaginado completamente desnuda. 

Nero se puso de pie imitando a Dante, era una verdadera lastima despedirse de ella. 

Alargo la mano para despedirse formalmente y sintió sus uñas clavarse en la palma de su mano. ______ le sonrió de manera seductora como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos todo este tiempo y Nero no pudo evitar sentirse expuesto ante ella y no había nada que quisiera mas que eso. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella le guiño un ojo con gran encanto. A Nero le estaban empezando a apretar los pantalones y entonces se soltaron. No tenia idea de lo que era ella, pero en su mirada había fuego, pasión y locura. En definitiva le encantaría volverse loco entre sus sabanas, juguetear y ¿por que no? Pasar un buen rato. 

Le sorprendió pensar todo eso en pocos segundos, todo provocado por la forma en que sus ojos miraron directamente a los suyos y cuando ella sonrió, de manera coqueta sabiendo que el se moría por tenerla, entendió el peligroso juego en el que había caído. 

Ella no era humana en absoluto, tenia esa aura de peligrosidad, esa pasión desbordante que podía percibirse aun a distancia y lo peor de todo, era poseedora de un cuerpo que lo incitaba a pecar. 

-¿por que Trish no se ha encargado del trabajo?- pregunto Nero con curiosidad cuando abandonaron la lujosa mansión   
-ella es peligrosa, te recomendaría mantenerte alejado, Trish tuvo dificultades la ultima vez-   
-¿es un vampiro?- Dante sonrió   
-chico listo- le dijo con tono burlón -seguro lo adivinaste por sus colmillos-   
-¿alguna vez te ha mordido un vampiro?-   
-no- contesto Dante ahora preocupado por el interés de su sobrino en el tema   
-¿y has estado con uno?-   
-no- repitió, apresurando el paso para salir del tétrico jardín -voy a encargarme de este trabajo solo, los vampiros no son de fiar y no creo que tu estés siendo objetivo -   
Oh, Nero lo sabia. Cada una de sus células se lo estaba advirtiendo, le pedían no volver, pero su mente se negaba, necesitaba volver. Lo estaba deseando mas que nada. 

Regresó. 

Una noche, cuando sus sentidos lo atrajeron de vuelta a la mansión, se encontró en medio del jardín. La escancia a rosas y canela, empalagosa y adictiva estaba presente en todo el lugar y conforme se acercaba podía olerla con mayor claridad. La necesitaba, cada uno de sus sentidos se lo estaban exigiendo.   
Y entonces apareció, en toda su gloria y esplendor, totalmente desnuda.   
______ bajaba por las escaleras con un andar tan sensual que le robo la respiración. Nero había llegado al cielo y ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber muerto. La contemplo con expectativa atento a cada uno de sus movimientos y entonces ella se detuvo. A mitad de los escalones. Alzo un dedo y lo invito a acercarse. Los labios rojos, el color del deseo murmurando su nombre. 

Camino hacia ella despacio, con miedo de perderlo todo, se imaginaba el peligro de estar entre sus brazos, se imagino muriendo de mil maneras y aun así camino como un niño detrás de un juguete. 

Sus dedos rozaron su piel desnuda para asegurarse que no fuera solo un sueño. Ella enredo sus manos entre sus cabellos blancos y lo acerco, besándolo al mismo tiemplo. 

Sus labios lo hicieron perder la cordura, eran perfectos, eran adictivos, eran la perdición. La cargo entre sus brazos y subió con ella hasta una habitación. No le importo quien mas estuviera en la mansión. 

A Nero le encantaba tener el control de la situación, pero esta vez fue ______ quien se coloco sobre él, le beso el cuello excitándolo rápidamente, no había que esforzarse mucho, su mente simplemente no dejaba de pensar en ella. 

______ lo monto suavemente, dejando que el entrara en ella, pero no le cedió el control en absoluto, fue ella quien eligió la velocidad, fue ella quien marco la pauta para cada movimiento y cada vez que estaba cerca del orgasmo ______ simplemente se detenía prohibiéndoselo.   
No hablaban mucho, no era necesario, su cuerpo estaban expresando todo lo que querían, pero Nero necesitaba concluir o terminaría peor de como había llegado. No la creyó tan mala como para prohibírselo hasta que ______ lo tomo de las manos atrayéndolo hacia ella, haciendo que Nero se sentara mientras ella permanecía sobre el con las piernas extendidas a sus costados. La posición incremento la excitación de ambos. Nero tenia los pechos de ella frente a sus labios y ______ no podía moverse mejor sobre el, como si supiera exactamente lo que necesitaba y entonces la sintió acercarse a el, besarlo en el cuello y mientras sus cuerpos se mantenían tan cerca el uno del otro, Nero sintió un dolor placentero. Había eyaculado finalmente y también estaba consiente de los colmillos de ______ atravesando su piel gradualmente. Pensó que moriría en ese instante, aunque ella se detuvo después de unos segundos. Era la experiencia mas extraña y mas placentera que había tenido. Y estaba seguro que volvería a intentarlo si _____ se lo pedía.   
Después  de todo, el cliente siempre tiene la razón.


	10. Nieto de Sparda

-Y ahi esta, la única e inigualable ____- dice Dante con su sonrisa arrogante alzando las manos para aplaudirte y que todos volteen a verte   
-¿que quieres?- le preguntas sin dedicarle mucha atención a quienes lo acompañan, estas ocupada matando a unos cuantos demonios que han vuelto a aparecer cerca de la playa en tu ciudad natal, donde conociste hace años al famoso caza demonios. Apenas tenias diez años cuando Dante te salvo de ser devorada. Seguías agradecida con el por el gesto de valentía, pero no pensabas sucumbir ante sus encantos, seguía siendo muy viejo para ti   
-no me gusta admitirlo, pero necesitamos tu ayuda- sueltas un gruñido antes de dispararle al ultimo demonio, un liquido morado y pegajoso chorrea de sus entrañas, apenas logras esquivarlo para no llenarte la piel del asqueroso liquido. Aterrizas en el suelo con agilidad y te pones de pie caminando hacia Dante y compañía   
-¿necesitamos?- preguntas arqueando una ceja, mirando a la chica de cabello oscuro y el joven de cabello blanco que acompañan a Dante   
-tienes algo que nos interesa-   
-¿a si? ¿Y por que debería dártelo?- jugueteas fingiendo que no sabes en realidad por que Dante ha venido hasta tu ciudad, el se ríe mientras da unos pasos a tu alrededor, sientes su mirada recorrer de pies a cabeza tu cuerpo y aunque te sonrojas un poco prefieres no admitirlo   
-puedo ver que has crecido- lo escuchas decir, distinguiendo el tono burlón en sus palabras, el otro chico de cabello blanco se queja   
-¿puedes ir al punto por favor?- le pregunta a Dante con irritación -solo quiero volver a Fortuna-   
-¿Fortuna?- cuestionas con verdadero interés -¿la ciudad que adoraba a Sparda?- el chico voltea a verte con una expresión difícil de leer -¿y tu quien eres?- Dante se interpone entre ustedes rodeando al ojiazul con su brazo. Una sonrisa orgullosa aparece en su rostro -¿es tu hijo?- preguntas con incredulidad   
-¡No!- gritan los dos al mismo tiempo, provocando la risa de la morena que los acompaña   
-Nero es mi sobrino- explica Dante -y ella es Nico su compañera de aventuras- la morena sonríe, te limitas a asentir para corresponder su saludo   
-¿entonces estas aquí por?-   
-creo que ya lo sabes y no pienso irme hasta recuperarlo-   
-yo no la tengo- le dices tomándolo por sorpresa -se la di a Lady la ultima vez que la vi, dijo que serviría para liquidar tu deuda- la cara de Dante cambia en un segundo, parece estar en shock cuando le das la noticia   
-no estas hablando enserio- amenaza dando unos pasos hacia ti, dejando poco espacio entre sus cuerpos   
-si, estoy hablando enserio- confirmas sin dejar de verlo a los ojos   
-Dante- lo llama su sobrino -si ella no lo tiene será mejor irnos y buscar a Lady-   
-ella lo tiene- le dice Dante -de otro modo no habría dejado que la encontrara ¿recuerdas los guardias a la entrada de la ciudad?- Nero asiente -trabajan para ella, por eso se que sabia de mi llegada- Dante se da la vuelta para ver a su sobrino -su madre era un demonio llamado Nevan-   
-tu la mataste- le reclamas sin tomármelo muy a pecho. Tu madre decidió sacrificarse aquel día después de perder justamente ante Dante y un par de años después fue el mismo quien te rescato. Te entregó la guitarra en la que se convirtió tu madre y la has mantenido bajo tu cuidado desde entonces -¿y ahora vienes a pedirme algo que me diste hace muchos años?-   
-escucha linda, no lo haría si no fuera necesario-   
-¡ya basta!- grita Nero -danos la guitarra y nos iremos-   
-no- le dices al ojiazul, sus ojos se entrecierran y sabes que has llegado al limite de su paciencia, arqueas la ceja, el se lleva la mano a la espalda sosteniendo la empuñadura de su espada -si quieres pelear no tengo ningún problema-   
-nadie va a pelear- se entromete Dante -si no quieres darnos la guitarra entonces por que no mejor nos acompañas y te enteras para que la necesitamos-   
-suena bien- aceptas sin dejar de retar a Nero con la mirada. 

Todos suben a la camioneta como un grupo de adolescentes que emprenden un viaje para disfrutar sus vacaciones. El letrero fosforescente de letras azules, el mismo nombre que Dante ha usado para su negocio. Jamás te ha dicho si tu madre lloro aquel día, en realidad no te hablado mucho de ella. 

Dante se sienta en el sillón de piel y Nero en el asiento del copiloto mientras Nico conduce. Tu te sientas frente a Dante quien te mira con nostalgia de vez en cuando   
-sabes que no quería matarla-   
-lo se, solo me gusta molestarte un poco- le dedicas una media sonrisa para asegurarle que no le guardas rencor alguno. 

Los años te han enseñado a entender un poco el compartimiento de los demonios y aunque la mayoría de ellos no tienen una pizca de honor, hay otros como tu madre que si lo tienen   
-¿Entonces Nero es hijo de Vergil?-   
-si- responde Dante, sin dar mas explicaciones por el momento. 

Mas tarde Nero pasa frente a ti para tomar unas latas de refresco, te ofrece una y la aceptas un poco mas relajada, no parece una mala persona en realidad   
-quédate aquí- le indica Dante a su sobrino dándole unas palmadas en la espalda   
-¿por que?- le pregunta Nero   
-voy a manejar un rato, Nico tiene que descansar un poco-   
-como quieras- murmura Nero sentándose a un lado del lugar que ha dejado vacío Dante, luego sus ojos te miran y cuando se encuentran con los tuyos ves como finge que no ha pasado nada   
-¿todo bien?- le preguntas -o es que tengo algo en la cara- Nero se mofa de tu comentario   
-entonces- dice, inclinándose hacia el frente -¿tu también eres mitad demonio?-   
-eso dicen- le respondes de manera sarcástica -no tengo idea quien es mi padre ¿y tu?- Nero encoge los hombros   
-Vergil nunca me ha hablado de mi madre-   
-tiene sentido- le dices dejando salir una risita -así es como manejan las cosas, te ocultan todo hasta que lo descubres por ti solo- Nero sonríe hacia un lado. No hay manera que me atrevas a negar lo atractivo que es, a pesar del mal carácter que parece tener, hay algo que te gusta en la forma que se apresura por resolver las cosas, te hace pensar que tal vez también le gusta ir rápido en otros sentidos   
-¿y cuantos años tienes?- te pregunta   
-veintidós- respondes. 

Lo ves pasarse un dedo por la nariz con nerviosismo, luego una sonrisa tímida aparece en su rostro y es cuando notas la poca experiencia que tiene para conquistar a una mujer   
-¿te gusto?- le preguntas directamente tomándolo por sorpresa, Nero desvía la mirada   
-¿que?-   
-¿quieres que lo repita?-   
-no- asegura, con frustración en su tono de voz apresurado y encantador. Bajas la mirada para que no te vea sonreír   
-¿no que?- insistes, el suspira, es un largo suspiro en realidad, tan largo que puedes ver como su pecho se infla y sus hombros se relajan   
-no lo repitas- murmura con vergüenza   
-entonces te gusto- sentencias, provocándolo un poco mas   
-apenas te conozco- refuta con lógica y puede que tenga razón, solo han hablado un par de minutos, pero hay algo por la forma en que te mira que te hace sospechar un sobre la atracción que podría estar sintiendo por ti. 

La camioneta se detiene, Dante y Nico bajan para intercambiar lugares y aprovechas para hacer un pequeño reto con Nero   
-bésame, si no te gusto lo sabré- te sientas a su lado, mientras el se queda callado y cuando piensas que esta por negarse. Nero se acerca y te besa en los labios, te toma unos segundos darte cuenta que ha aceptado el trato y decidir corresponder su beso. 

Nero intenta alejarse y lo tomas de la camisa para atraerlo nuevamente a ti, entonces sientes como su cuerpo se relaja lentamente y el beso se vuelve mas intenso. Finalmente se separan. La puerta de la camioneta se abre y Nico se sienta en el asiento del copiloto, estira los brazos y bosteza. Nero voltea a verte en silencio mientras una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Abres los ojos mientras tu cuerpo se alza en el aire, Nico ha dado una vuelta que casi voltea la camioneta. Dante sigue frente a ti leyendo una revista para adultos. 

Rápidamente comprendes que sin quererlo te has quedado dormida   
-se parece a ti- afirma Dante volteando la revista. Observas a la chica desnuda frente a ti, tiene el cabello de un tono similar al tuyo, ojos y color de piel iguales. Si, tu y la modelo de revista se parecen, pero no vas a admitirlo para complacer las fantasías de Dante. 

_________ 

Nico apaga el motor de la camioneta cuando llegan a su destino. 

Es la entrada de una cueva gigantesca y tenebrosa. Hay huesos humanos por todas partes, sangre seca en las paredes y una advertencia. "Entrada al infierno", nada de eso te aterroriza como los lamentos que provienen del interior   
-¿vamos a estar aquí todo el día o piensas entrar Dante?- lo apresura Nero. El legendario caza demonios te dedica una mirada comprensiva, intentando decirte que si prefiero esperarlos aquí para el estará bien, pero no piensas entregarle a tu madre así como así   
-yo los acompaño- les dices, Nico choca las manos   
-voy a estar trabajando en la camioneta, si me necesitan- dice la morena guiñando un ojo. 

El trayecto es largo, tienen que descender por un camino lodoso que complica la situación   
-no me dijiste para que la necesitabas- le recuerdas a Dante, el te observa de reojo   
-ya lo averiguaras- dice con media sonrisa. 

 

Hay un demonio resguardando el portal por el que piensan atravesar, sin embargo la petición del demonio resulta ser bastante peculiar. Cada uno de ustedes debe entregar lo que mas desean. Dante te arrebata la guitarra, arrojándosela al demonio   
-fue lo que mas desee y aun después de algunos años la sigo recordando- su confesión te toma por sorpresa, no sabes exactamente si se refiere a la guitarra o a tu madre, pero de igual forma parece haber sido sincero cuando el demonio acepta su confesión.   
-es tu turno- indica el espectro apuntándote a ti, titubeas un poco incapaz de reconocer tu deseo, el demonio se ríe de tu nerviosismo e ineptitud para aceptar la verdad -humanos- se mofa -sienten placer por complicarse la vida- gruñes un poco apretando la mano en un puño, no te gusta que nadie se burle de ti, mucho menos un espectro que no te conoce en absoluto   
-lo lamento- dice Nero antes de darte una vuelta y presionar sus labios contra los tuyos, sus manos posicionadas en tu cintura. El beso te toma por sorpresa, pero sucumbes a el rápidamente aumentando el ritmo, olvidándote por completo de los demás. El demonio se hace a un lado cuando te separas de Nero. Dante avanza milagrosamente sin decir una palabra y tu lo sigues en silencio, no hace falta confirmar que Nero y tu estaban deseando lo mismo. 

Lo que sucede después, es una verdadera complicación, terminas perdida en uno de los nueve reinos del infierno. Ni Nero ni Dante están contigo y lo mas probable es que el portal los haya arrojado a sitios distintos. 

Han pasado dos meses desde que llegaste al reino de la lujuria, en tu estancia no has logrado encontrar un portal abierto así que terminas dándote   por vencida al no haber forma de salir de ahi. 

No recibes ningún castigo en ese reino, mas bien estas recluida como una prisionera hasta que a alguien se le ocurra que hacer contigo. Un día mientras uno de los guardias se descuida consigues escapar de tu celda, pero no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que un gran grupo de demonios te enfrenten rodeándote por todas partes. Te arrojan a una habitación, con paredes transparentes, puedes ver a otros demonios desde donde estas haciendo obscenidades sin importarle quien los este mirando. Alejas la mirada intentando olvidar la imagen de tu memoria. Pagarías lo que fuera por no estar ahi. Entonces un demonio de alto rango entra en la habitación, no parece estar consumido por la lujuria como los demás y en cambio te propone algo, algo que no puedes rechazar en absoluto. Te entregara un castillo propio a cambio de encargarte de recibir a cualquier visitante ajeno al inframundo 

Debes asegurarte que sean seducidos, debes hacerlos sucumbir a sus mas profundos deseos, te da la opción de hacerlo por ti misma o utilizar a los ayudantes que pondrá a tu servicio.   
-¿por que lo estas haciendo?- le preguntas mientras te quita las esposas de las muñecas   
-conocí a tu madre- te dice antes de marcharte y entregarte un cetro. 

Pierdes la continuidad del tiempo a partir de ese momento, ya no puedes distinguir entre el día y la noche pues todo parece ser igual siempre a excepción de quienes esperan a ser juzgados. 

De pronto un montón de murmuras llegan a tus oídos, mientras esperas sentada en tu trono, juzgando a los nuevos visitantes. Algunos guardias escoltan a uno de ellos   
-el nieto de Sparda- escuchas a alguien murmurar, tiene la cabeza gacha, pero logras reconocerlo. Lilith una de tus ayudantes se ofrece a atenderlo ella misma, con una sonrisa lujuriosa   
-no es necesario, yo me encargo- le dices, al mismo tiempo que mas murmuros se hacen presentes, es la primera vez que te encargaras personalmente de un visitante -llévenlo a mi habitación- les ordenas a los guardias quienes obedecen inmediatamente. Nero se muestra sorprendido cuando apareces frente a él, con un atuendo que deja poco a la imaginación, su mirada recorre tu cuerpo sin un poco de vergüenza   
-por lo menos tienes el pecho cubierto- comenta Nero con sarcasmo -todo lo que eh visto aquí son cuerpos desnudos y...- lo besas interrumpiendo su discurso   
-¿sabes para que estoy aquí?- preguntas en medio del beso, con voz baja y seductora, el asiente respondiendo con mas intensidad, lo arrojas contra la cama, escalando rápidamente hacia el colchón, sus ojos te miran expectantes aguardando por tu siguiente movimiento.   
Comienzas a desnudarte lentamente y vuelves besarlo quitándole la ropa en el proceso. Su cuerpo desnudo es mucho mejor de lo que esperabas y no puedes negarte a disfrutar un poco de el. Besas sus labios, besas su cuello, sus hombros y su espalda. Descifras la mirada que te dedica cuando finalmente es el quien toma la iniciativa y se coloca sobre ti, deslizando suavemente su miembro sobre tu zona intima, sin mayor contacto.   
Recuerdas haber pensado en Nero gran parte de tu tiempo, principalmente en el beso que compartieron antes de entrar al portal. No había nada que desearas mas que sentir sus brazos sosteniéndote mientras te cojia contra la pared. No estabas contra la pared, estabas recostada sobre un cómodo colchón, pero te estaba haciendo el amor como nadie, sus movimientos estaban cargados de energía y sabia exactamente como moverse, era un talento natural aparentemente, algo que tal vez deberías agradecerle a su naturaleza demoniaca.   
Sentías el cuerpo caliente, ardiente en deseo y pasión mientras tus gemidos resonaban en la habitación. Nero no parecía cansado en absoluto, estaba dando lo mejor de el mismo y tenia un resultado increíble. Parecía que en lugar de que tu lo sedujeras era el quien debía seducirte, atraparte y dejarte a la deriva de tus emociones. Sus manos recorrían tu cuerpo, explorando cada parte que encendía tus sentidos, mordiendo suavemente, pellizcando y lamiendo.   
Unos segundos antes de terminar lo escuchaste gemir, de manera ronca y profunda, con la voz grave como si acabara de despertarse. El sonido te éxito aun mas, atrayendo toda tu atención hacia esa zona en tu cuerpo que había invadido con tanta confianza, sentiste el liquido cálido recorrerla y las pequeñas pulsaciones provocaron tu propio orgasmo. Fue largo e intenso, fue glorioso. 

Nero colapso a tu lado dándose por satisfecho con su desempeño. Eras mas de lo que había esperado, era increíblemente seductora y había deseado desde el primer instante posar sus labios sobre los tuyos, memorizar tu sabor y embriagarse en él. No por nada te había besado frente a aquel demonio, no por nada había te había buscado varios meses en los nueve reinos.


	11. Ausencia

Todos te lo han dicho, que con el paso del tiempo las heridas sanan, que el dolor disminuye y los recuerdos ya no te causan tanto daño. El problema es que habían pasado cinco años y nada de eso ha sucedido.   
Sigues pensando  en él cada día, cada momento se vuelve mas difícil por que sabes que ha pasado un día mas sin verlo. Creíste que te acostumbrarías a su ausencia y sucedió exactamente lo contrario, ahora todo es mucho peor.   
Aquel día, cuando los parpados de Nero se cerraron, pensaste que se trataba de una broma, una de las tantas que acostumbraba jugarte. Era algo habitual en su persona, tomarse las cosas a la ligera, pensar que cualquier enemigo solo era un entretenimiento mas, algo que no tomaría muchos minutos aniquilar.   
Habías observado cada momento de su combate. Estabas a unos quince o veinte metros de donde  sucedía  la acción. Nico ni siquiera se había bajado de la camioneta. Era algo sencillo, algo que no debía  ser fatal, pero Nero se distrajo de repente con algo que hasta este día no podías recordar. Su cuerpo cayo después de un ataque que lo tomo por sorpresa. Esperabas que se levantara, esperaste varios segundos a que lo hiciera y no lo hizo.   
Corriste hacia él, con el corazón martillándote.  Escuchaste unos disparos, alguien se estaba encargando de la criatura, pero no te importo. No te importo por que Nero no abría los ojos, por que lo llamabas gritando su nombre, acariciando su mejilla y pidiéndole que por favor te digiera que todo era una broma.   
Habían pasado cinco años y aun su ausencia te quemaba el alma. La culpa no disminuía y jamás lo haría. Si tan solo hubieras puesto mas atención en aquel momento, quizá no habrías tenido que vivir el dolor de perderlo para siempre.   
Aquel día no solo le arrancaron el corazón a Nero, también el tuyo quedo destrozado.


	12. Tres extraños. Primer dia

Limpiar mesas nunca había sido lo tuyo, pero por ahora debías hacerlo si o si. Necesitabas el dinero mas que nada en el mundo y no había otra forma de ganarlo si no era trabajando.   
Era tu primer día de trabajo en la pizzería, un local a unos tres  o cuatro kilómetros de la casa que compartías con tus padres.   
Te habías enfrentado a unos cuantos inconvenientes como llegar cinco minutos tarde, olvidar el gafete con tu nombre, mezclar las ordenes de dos clientes y unos cuantos detalles mas. Para ser sinceros no te estaba yendo para nada bien y lo sabias, pero tu jefe parecía bastante comprensivo por que siempre que cometías un error te dedicaba una sonrisa amable.   
-¿como va todo, sigues teniendo problemas con las ordenes?-  te pregunto cuando la pizzería  se quedo sola   
-un poco, no sabia que existían tantos tipos de pizza- admitiste llevándote una mano tras la nuca, un tanto avergonzada   
-esta bien, es tu primer día-intento reconfortarte -¿por que no sales una media hora y te tomas un descanso? Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos y voy a necesitar un poco de privacidad- 

No te negaste a la sugerencia, Alan seguía siendo tu jefe y tampoco era que desconfiaras de el, aunque sus palabras habrían sonado sospechosas para cualquiera. Conocías a Alan gracias a tu hermano, el ya había trabajado antes para el. 

Llegaste a la heladería mas cercana y pediste un cono doble de nieve de chocolate, te sentaste junto a la ventana y desde ahí lograste ver como tres hombre ingresaban al local de pizza. Parecían sospechosos y te preocupaste por el bienestar de tu jefe, aunque el les sonrió al cerrar la puerta, parecía conocerlos desde hace tiempo. 

Los tres hombres llevaban puestas gabardinas, cada uno con un color distintivo, los tres con cabello blanco, algo bastante anormal aún en con los cambios constantes en tendencias de moda. 

Cuando terminaste la segunda bola de nieve ya habían pasado veinte minutos.  Saliste de la heladería y te sentaste en la fuente frente a la pizzería. Esperaste diez minutos mas y viste a los tres hombres salir del local, uno de ellos, el de gabardina roja, riéndose de algún chiste que le había contado Alan. Tu corazón sintió una presión anormal cuando otro de ellos, probablemente el mas joven volteo a verte, cuestionando con la mirada tu peculiar interés. Alan te saludo, indicándote que ya podías volver al interior. Viste a los tres hombres marcharse, notando como los tres cargaban armas. Se veían intimidadores y mas que eso.   
Un escalofrió te recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, por primera vez estabas dudando que trabajar en la pizzería fuera una buena idea. 

Al caer la noche tu turno finalmente había terminado. Ayudaste a Alan a bajar las cortinas de metal que protegían la pizzería. Te despediste de el prometiéndole que volverías al día siguiente y empezaste a caminar hacia tu casa. No era un trayecto largo ni peligroso, mucho menos cuando tu hermano mayor prometió esperarte a la mitad del camino, donde tu trayecto coincidía con el de él. 

Escuchaste unos ruidos, pasos caminando muy cerca de ti. No eras una chica paranoica así que no les prestaste mucha atención, te imaginaste que eran otras personas regresando a casa, aun era temprano y las calles estaban bastante aluzadas, así que nada malo podía pasar ¿o si? 

Terminaste volteando, tan solo para encontrar la calle vacía, no había nada ni nadie que causara aquellos ruidos, así que por sentido común apresuraste el paso. Te faltaba menos de un kilometro para llegar a tu hermano cuando escuchaste un zumbido espeluznante. Sentiste como la sangre se te helaba, al mismo tiempo que una serie de disparos resonaron a tu alrededor. Te estremeciste completamente y si hubieras tenido la oportunidad seguramente estarías tirada sobre el suelo implorando por tu vida, pero estabas sumida en un miedo profundo que no te permitía reaccionar   
-¿estas bien?- pregunto un chico a tus espaldas, su voz sonaba preocupada   
-s si- respondiste en un leve susurro, casi sin fuerza, entonces no solo desapareció la fuerza de tu voz, también tus piernas se debilitaron y caíste al suelo o al menos eso estabas esperando, pero alguien te detuvo sosteniéndote de la cintura con firmeza   
-oye, si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu casa- alzaste la mirada, para saber a quien pertenecía esa voz preocupada y amable. Te encontraste un par de ojos azules, el cabello blanco que habías visto por la tarde y la gabardina azul. Te quedaste sin palabras   
-¿que era esa cosa?- cuestionaste ignorando su pregunta tratando de incorporarte   
-ya no importa- dijo el -no creo que vuelvan a aparecer aquí, ¿tu trabajas para Alan verdad?-   
-hoy es mi primer día- reconociste con la voz temblorosa, aun estabas nerviosa por lo que había sucedido y en definitiva no entendías nada en absoluto   
-______- escuchaste a tu hermano gritar tu nombre, volteaste a verlo, venia corriendo desde el otro lado de la acera -escuche disparos- te explico -y...- sus ojos se posaron en el desconocido de cabello blanco que sostenía un arma, un detalle que no habías notado hasta ese momento -¿estas bien?- pregunto inmediatamente   
-supongo que ya lo esta- respondió el ojiazul, guardo su arma y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes dedicarte una mirada difícil de describir, no era como la mirada de la mañana, parecía  mas bien pensativo. Lo viste alejarse   
-gracias- le gritaste esperando que pudiera oírte, el alzo la mano haciendo una señal, entonces tus ojos se centraron en tu hermano, la respiración agitada empezaba a regularizarse y parecía mas tranquilo que antes, aun así no dejo de ver al muchacho que se alejaba con cada paso -estoy bien- le dijiste esperando conseguir que volteara a verte   
-menos mal- respondió el, rodeándote con un brazo los hombros -si piensas seguir en ese trabajo, seré yo quien te recoja todos los días- asentiste entendiendo su intención y los dos caminaron juntos de regreso a casa. No tenias que escucharlo para saber que tu hermano no confiaba en absoluto en aquel chico.


	13. Tres extraños. Siete dias después

Tu hermano te había acompañado cada uno de los días que fuiste a trabajar, no solo eso, también se había molestado en recogerte quince minutos antes de tu hora de salida. Te parecía un poco exagerado, pero comprendías su preocupación.   
En los últimos días habían sucedido demasiadas cosas extrañas, incluso un reportaje de noticias advertía que la situación podía complicarse aún mas. 

No habías vuelto a ver a los tres hombres en el local de pizza y hoy en tu primer día libre pensabas disfrutar de un paseo cuando una llamada interrumpió tus pensamientos. Era tu jefe, Alan.   
-Hola _____, me preguntaba si puedes venir a trabajar el día de hoy, se que es tu día de descanso, pero te prometo pagarte el doble y cambiar por cualquier día de la semana- la parte del dinero te había convencido mas que nada, así que aceptaste la proposición   
-esta bien Alan, nos vemos en veinte minutos- 

Tu hermano seguía dormido y te dio pena despertarlo para que te acompañara al trabajo. Te despediste de tus padres explicándoles lo que había pasado y caminaste directo al local de pizza. 

Para tu sorpresa en una de las mesas se encontraban sentados dos de los tres hombres, el joven y el de gabardina roja. La mirada del primero se desvió hacia ti apenas entraste por la puerta   
-Buenos días- saludaste a Alan   
-Buenos días ______ lamento mucho tener que molestarte-   
-esta bien Alan me viene bien la paga doble- respondiste con una sonrisa atravesando el mostrador. 

Podías sentir como la mirada del joven seguía sobre ti, observando cada uno de tus movimientos   
-tengo que irme- te aviso Alan -pero prometo regresar antes de que tu turno termine-   
Además del cocinero, solo estabas tu. Era la primera vez que te quedabas sola en el local, por lo que fue normal sentirte nerviosa el resto del día. No tuviste que atender a muchos clientes, en realidad fue un día bastante tranquilo.    
Estabas tomando tu descanso alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando escuchaste mas campanas de la puerta. Había llegado un cliente. Saliste de la cocina abrochándote el mandil en la cintura   
-Buenas tardes en que...- observaste al hombre de cabello blanco, peinado hacia atrás con bastante pulcritud, su rostro recién rasurado y la mirada severa -Buenas tardes- repetiste maldiciendo mentalmente por el evidente nerviosismo de tu voz -¿desea ordenar algo?- el hombre negó, sus ojos claros contemplándote cuidadosamente. Era un hombre intimidante en cualquier aspecto, desde su estatura hasta su lenguaje corporal. No tenias idea que significaba cada uno de sus gestos, pero no podía ser nada bueno   
-Voy a esperar a mi hermano- lo escuchaste decir, con un tono de voz bastante peculiar, no era un tono grave, pero si era distintivo   
-esta bien- asentiste sin pensar en otra cosa mas que decir. Su presencia te ponía nerviosa y el aura a su alrededor parecía bastante oscura fuera de este mundo   
Paso una hora mas. No había clientes en el local que pudieras atender. Estabas recargada en el mostrador y sin quererlo constantemente te encontrabas dirigiendo la mirada hacia el invitado hasta que su cara se giro a mirarte, sus ojos contemplándote directamente. Ni siquiera parpadeaste al ser descubierta y te inventaste la mejor excusa que se te vino a la mente   
-me preguntaba si desea algo para tomar, puede que tarden un poco en volver-  contemplaste como fruncía el seño levemente   
-un vaso de agua mineral con un limón-  no tenias idea si tenían agua mineral en el refrigerador, mucho menos si en la cocina podrías encontrar un limón, no era el tipo de bebida que le gustaba a los clientes cuando decidían comer pizza   
-enseguida vuelvo- dijiste antes de darte media vuelta, sin embargo el hombre en cuestión ya no te estaba viendo para entonces, había vuelto a enfocar su atención en la katana frente a él. Tan tétrica  como pareciera la imagen, en realidad te daba la impresión que la observaba con admiración y melancolía. 

Te tomo un par de minutos encontrar una pequeña reserva de limones que guardaba Alan en uno de los refrigeradores, el agua mineral había resultado no ser un problema, al parecer no solo le gustaba al misterioso hombre de la mesa   
-aquí tiene- dijiste al colocar el vaso de vidrio frente al hombre, sus ojos azules, cristalinos e inexpresivos te contemplaron por primera vez con curiosidad -¿pasa algo?- preguntaste al pasar unos segundos   
-¿sabes lo que significas para el?- sus palabras despertaron tu intriga   
-¿perdón?-   
-¿tienes idea de la debilidad que provocas?- quisiste preguntar mas, saber exactamente a lo que se refería, pero Alan y los otros dos hombres irrumpieron en el local en ese instante. Tu mirada viajando entre los tres hombres con rasguños en el rostro y signos de batalla ¿que les había pasado? ¿A que se habían tenido que enfrentar allá afuera? ¿Y por que los tres te estaban mirando de esa manera como si algo en ti los estuviera poniendo en peligro?


	14. Tres extraños. Un mes después

Dejó de ser inusual ver a los tres hombres en el local de pizza acordando en secreto tratos con tu jefe. Incluso tu hermano había llegado a verlos. Su reacción fue la misma cuando se encontró con el mas joven, quien ahora sabias se llamaba Nero, sin embargo cuando tu hermano vio a sus acompañantes la reacción fue completamente diferente, al menos con uno de ellos a quien reconoció como Dante.   
No tenias idea de donde o como se habían conocido, pero en definitiva notaste el cambio de actitud en tu hermano. Había dejado de cuidarte tanto cuando lo escuchaste platicar con Dante, hablaban de ti o al menos o eso creíste, pero el nunca te comento nada.   
Te enteraste de la verdad un mes después cuando por error levantaste el teléfono y escuchaste una conversación entre Alan y Dante, que te dejo con mas  preguntas que respuestas.   
Dante había mencionado una palabra en especifico, una palabra que no tenias idea de lo que significaba, le preguntaste a Alan si podías tomarte la tarde libre y cuando el acepto, saliste del local tan pronto como te fue posible.   
Llegaste al negocio de Dante minutos después, no te habías atrevido a poner un pie cerca de su oficina por dos simples razones   
1\. No parecía ser el tipo mas confiable   
2\. Y aún tenias dudas sobre a lo que se dedicaba realmente   
Tocaste la puerta al menos cuatro veces antes de que Nero te recibiera, con sus audífonos descansando alrededor de su cuello, parecía sorprendido de verte ahi y no era para menos   
-¿esta Dante?- preguntaste   
-acaba de salir-   
-¿puedo esperarlo adentro?- el se hizo a un lado permitiendo que entraras   
-como quieras- respondió sin prestarte mucho interés. 

Pasaron veinte minutos antes de que Nero se dignara a hablarte de nuevo. Estabas sentada en el sillón de cuero rojo posicionado estratégicamente bajo el abanico de techo. El verano estaba siendo algo cruel, pero el interior de la oficina era bastante placentero   
-¿para que quieres a Dante?- pregunto Nero, dejando de lado lo que sea que estuviera haciendo   
-por algo que escuche decir, por algo que también me dijeron antes- el muchacho se mostro intrigado   
-¿que es exactamente?- dudaste en responderle, no estabas segura de que tuviera lógica lo que estabas a punto de decir   
-¿prefiero preguntárselo a el?- Nero arqueo la ceja y se acomodo en el reposabrazos del sillón   
-¿le tienes mas confianza a ese viejo que a mi?- parecía indignado por tu comentario y como no tenias nada mejor que hacer decidiste seguirle el juego un poco   
-a decir verdad- comentaste -me parece que si, tiene mas experiencia que tu, incluso el señor de la katana-   
-¿el señor de la katana?- te interrumpió Nero -se llama Vergil y apostaría lo que fuera que te apuñalaría si te oye decirle señor- frunciste el ceño preguntándote  si lo que habías escuchado era cierto -es figurativo- aclaro Nero al observar el cambio de tu expresión -el no seria capaz de hacer eso- por alguna razón no le creíste, no tenia sentido que los tres hombres cargaran siempre una espada o katana, no tenia sentido por que no era algo que las personas llevaran así como así, en cambio a ellos parecía no importarles   
-¿a que se dedican exactamente?- preguntaste. Nero se quedo callado contemplándote en silencio, luego se puso de pie   
-recordé que tengo algo que hacer- te dijo y empezó a alejarse de ti, sospechabas que estaba ocultándote algo, así que hiciste un ultimo intento para llamar su atención   
-Lo escuche decirle a mi jefe que soy una ninfa, no tengo idea de lo que significa, pero es por eso que estoy aquí, Vergil también insinuó algo cuando los estaba esperando en el local, me pregunto si sabia lo que significaba, si sabia que era su debilidad-   
-¿especifico de quien eras la debilidad?-   
-no- respondiste en un desanimado murmuro -¿por que?- Nero se pensó dos veces la respuesta   
-por nada- termino diciendo, -espero que Dante pueda aclarar tus dudas- ni siquiera te dejo ver su rostro una ultima vez antes de marcharse del local. 

Habías pasado al menos una hora sola cuando escuchaste las voces de dos hombres. Vergil y Dante entraron a la oficina sorprendidos de encontrarte ahi  ojeando un libro. El hombre de negro paso a un lado tuyo ignorando tu presencia, mientras Dante colocaba su espada en el rincón   
-¿a que se debe esta visita?- pregunto entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Le explicaste la situación, lo que habías escuchado de su conversación con Alan, lo que Vergil te había dicho semanas antes y tus propias sospechas. Él te aseguro que no era nada importante, solo cosas que escuchas pensando que tienen otro significado y no es así, sin embargo por la forma en que te miro cuando saliste del local supiste que Dante no te había dicho toda la verdad. Había algo mas que pensabas descubrir así tuvieras que investigar por tu propia cuenta. 

-¿y bien?- pregunto una voz a tus espaldas -ayudo platicar con él-   
-no- admitiste dándote la vuelta, reconociendo a Nero entre la oscuridad -no dijo mucho en realidad, solo que debía hablar con mi hermano sobre el asunto y que entonces entendería muchas cosas, tengo el presentimiento que voy a descubrir algo que no me gusta- Nero se acerco a ti   
-seria mejor que dejes las cosas como están-   
-¿Por que? ¿Por que debería hacerte caso?- preguntaste, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Nero dio un paso hacia atrás. Por un momento pensaste que estaba a punto de responderte y en el siguiente instante escuchaste la voz de tu hermano llamando tu nombre   
-¿______? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?-


	15. Tres extraños. Final

Tu hermano estaba furioso, lo  sabias por que no era normal en él contestarte de manera cortante, no era para nada normal que su tono de voz aumentara mientras te preguntaba por que habías ido a la oficina de Dante y lo peor de todo es que se había negado a responder cuando le contaste la razón y que Dante te había dicho que seria mejor si se lo preguntabas a él . La expresión de tu hermano cambio en ese instante, sin embargo tus padres llegaron para salvarlo del interrogatorio y por algún motivo te dio la sospecha que ellos también te estaban ocultando algo. 

A la mañana siguiente te negaste a que tu hermano te acompañara, seguías enfadada y cansada que todos te guardaran secretos, creías que podrías manejar cualquier cosa que te dijeran, que tenias la madurez necesaria para enfrentar la verdad. 

A dos cuadras antes de llegar al local de pizza observaste una figura bastante familiar. Nero estaba recargado en la pared de ladrillo de un negocio, enseguida de una lámpara de alumbrado publico, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza agachada. Alzo la vista cuando escucho tus pasos, sus ojos se iluminaron de una manera poco habitual, te dio la impresión que estaba feliz de verte. No había duda que últimamente no eras la persona mas racional del planeta, pero te daba igual no tenias por que serlo, no le debías nada a nadie mucho menos cuando todos te trataban como a una niña 

-_____ espera- llamo Nero cuando pasaste de largo sin mirarlo, lo ignoraste por completo caminando hacia el otro lado de la calle. No tardo mucho en alcanzarte, sostuvo tu muñeca y te obligo a verlo 

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntaste sonando mas ruda de lo normal 

-¿te dijo algo tu hermano?- cuestiono 

-no ¿deberia haberme dicho algo? – Sabias la respuesta, sabias que tu hermano debio haberte dado una explicación, era lo mas logico y era lo que Dante había sugerido 

-no puedo decirte nada, solo él- 

-¿Por qué?- Nero dudo un instante, esperaba que en el fondo tu hermano te hubiera dicho ya la verdad, esperaba poder platicar contigo sin mas secretos 

-por que es tu guardián- respondio finalmente 

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- Nero dejo de sostenerte la muñeca y su mano se deslizo hasta tu rostro, acariciandolo levemente 

-una ninfa es una criatura de impactante hermosura, no hay quien pueda resistirse a ellas, mucho menos un demonio. Nos sorprendió mucho verte en una ciudad como esta. Las ninfas viven en los bosques, en los lagos, en lugares naturales y llenos de belleza. Cuando Vergil dijo que eras una debilidad, se refería a mi- estabas impactada, no solamente por la ultima revelación de Nero sino por la forma en que te miraba en ese momento, te sentías vulnerable y a punto de ser atrapada, por alguien a quien apenas conocías y aun así no parecía importarte. En el fondo sentías una atracción por el, algo mágico e indescriptible, algo fuera de este mundo 

-¿te parezco bonita?- preguntaste sintiendo las mejillas tornarse rosadas 

-no es solo eso- murmuro Nero -no puedo dejar de mirarte, ni alejarme de ti, no puedo dejar de querer protegerte y cada momento que estoy cerca en lo único que pienso es en besarte- 

-pues bésame- dijiste sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias de tus palabras 

-si lo hago, no volveré a alejarme de ti- 

-bésame - susurraste de nuevo poniéndote de puntitas intentando igualar su estatura, sus ojos clavados en ti, observando cada parte de tu rostro, colocaste tu mano en su nuca y lo acercaste a ti para besarlo en los labios con lentitud. La reacción química que se produjo en tu cerebro fue electrizante, como si una descarga de energía recorriera tu cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Cerraste los ojos dejándote llevar por el movimiento de sus labios y comprendiste a lo que se refería Nero cuando te aseguro que no podría alejarse de ti. Estabas sintiendo de nuevo esa conexión indescriptible, era agobiante y tentador, te hacia sentir segura y plena. Nero se alejo de ti besando tus labios una ultima vez 

-esta es la debilidad a la que se refería Vergil- susurro mientras te miraba 

-¿que se supone que eres?- le preguntaste ganándote una sonrisa por parte del chico 

-te lo diré- susurro Nero -mientras caminamos hacia tu trabajo-


	16. La amiga de Trish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragmento ambientado en DMC4

-¿es él?- le preguntaste a la rubia   
-¿el quién?-   
-el muchacho inexperto, el que se puso nervioso cuando...- Trish te interrumpió, no tenias que explicarle mucho para que pudiera recordarlo   
-ah si- dijo con cierta sensualidad -tengo el presentimiento que no es un muchacho cualquiera- sus labios rosas chocaron entre si saboreando la paleta de caramelo macizo   
-¿alguien importante? ¿Cómo quien?- no era lo tuyo hacer preguntas por todo, pero ahora sentías una curiosidad fuera de lo habitual   
-¿conoces la leyenda de Sparda?- te pregunto Trish caminando hacia ti meneando sensualmente las caderas, nunca se lo habías preguntado, por que no eran tan buenas amigas como para saberlo, pero algo en la forma que la rubia te contemplaba te daba la impresión que al menos se sentía atraída  por ti. Las manos de Trish largas y delgadas se posaron sobre tus hombros apretándolos suavemente, como si intentara darte un masaje. Daba igual que todo el mundo en Fortuna las mirara con intriga y desprecio, después  de todo estaban invadiendo un sitio un tanto alejado de las costumbres mundanas, de la tecnología  y la inmoralidad   
-si- susurraste acercando tu rostro al de la rubia a tus espaldas, ella curveo los labios rosas y dejo tus hombros en libertad, dio unos pasos mas y se acerco a la entrada de la sede principal de La Orden de la espada. Su atuendo negro cambio en un instante por un blanco, corto y atrevido, el tono de piel oscurecido y el cabello largo paso a ser mas corto hasta la altura de la barbilla   
-si me necesitas pregunta por Gloria- no tenias ni idea del maravilloso truco de magia que había  aprendido  Trish, pero pensabas averiguarlo mas tarde, cuando la ciudad volviera a ser segura.   
Lo estabas siguiendo hasta el momento en que Bael apareció. La maldita rana camuflajeada, escondidas tras dos figuras femeninas. Pensaste en ser buena chica y advertirle al muchacho sobre la identidad del demonio, sin embargo el pudo averiguarlo por si solo. Trish tenia razón, era inexperto, pero no un tonto y entonces decidiste presentarte, cuando el terminaba de desactivar la puerta evitando que los hermanos de Bael acudieran a su rescate   
-Gran espectáculo- reconociste llamando la atención del joven de cabello blanco, apareciendo en medio del patio a sus espaldas. En realidad parecía de la misma edad que tu, a lo mucho uno o dos años menor. Le dedicaste una sonrisa intentando decirle que no representabas ningún  peligro y aunque no eras poseedora de una sensualidad exuberante ni un cuerpo moldeado por los dioses, te mostraste bastante segura, tus intenciones no eran para nada buenas. Habías apostado con un amigo infiltrarte en Fortuna para extraer una muestra de los experimentos de Agnus, un científico de La Orden reconocido por su inteligencia y su locura. Esa parte ya la habías ganando, pero en el momento que tu mirada aterrizo en el joven dejaste de concentrarte en la apuesta y comenzaste a prestarle atención al insolente muchacho de cabello blanco. Entonces te encontraste a Trish vestida como Gloria, te tomo unos minutos reconocerla hasta que te guiñó un ojo y coqueteo contigo. No tenias duda que ella solo se comportaba así a tu alrededor. Hablaron un poco en medio de insinuaciones  e indirectas,  hasta que ella menciono el nombre del chico. Aparentemente se llamaba Nero , trabajaba para la Orden de la espada y estaba en busca del asesino de Sanctus. No te importaba en lo mas mínimo quienes estuvieran involucrados en la ecuación, pero ibas a aprovechar esa excusa para acercarte a Nero   
-no esperaba tener público para la función- contesto él con evidente sarcasmo. Encogiste los hombros, caminando hacia él juguetonamente   
-me podrías considerar una admiradora- tus palabras parecieron incomodarlo, se movió un poco y desvió la mirada hacia una pared que no tenia nada de interesante   
-¿estas nervioso?- indagaste caminando un poco hasta encontrar de nuevo su mirada, viste un chispa de sorpresa en sus ojos y sonreíste  de manera coqueta -¿o es que no te gustan las mujeres?- Nero abrió la boca para decir algo, sus labios separados, tentadores y vulnerables, podías besarlos en ese instante si así lo quisieras, pero no era la forma en que te gustaba hacer las cosas así que te diste media vuelta, hiciste una seña y te alejaste -puedes guardar tu respuesta para después, al fin de cuentas nos seguiremos encontrando- dijiste mientras contoneabas las caderas, era tu ultimo truco para llamar su atención si es que aun no la tenias. 

Volviste a ver a Trish después de que le revelara su verdadera identidad a un hombre de rojo, al parecer eran viejos conocidos y aunque no le prestaste mucha atención pudiste observar cierto parecido entre Nero y aquel hombre al que Trish llamo Dante   
-si hubieras llegado antes tal vez lo habrías visto- comento la rubia   
-no tengo la intención de verlo hasta que todo esto se resuelva- Trish sonrió de la misma manera que hacia siempre, sacudió su larga cabellera y se inclino un poco hacia el frente mostrándote el increíble escote. Decir que ignoraste su comportamiento no habría sido honesto, mucho menos cuando su mirada intercepto la tuya admirando sus atributos. Era la creación perfecta entre seducción y encanto. Esbozaste una sonrisa mientras meneabas lentamente la cabeza -tal vez otro día  Trish,  hoy tengo otro objetivo- no se mostro sorprendida por tus palabras, en realidad parecía complacida que no la hubieras rechazado completamente. Te beso en los labios suavemente, fue un beso corto, pero de clara  intención   
-seré paciente- susurro en tu oído. El tono de su voz te erizo la piel. Trish era tu amiga, o al menos eso pensabas, se habían conocido mientras estaban de compras en una exclusiva boutique unos meses antes. Habían bebido juntas y coqueteado un poco, aunque nunca paso nada más. Tal vez se había puesto celosa por la atención que tenias sobre Nero, pero no había manera que una mujer como Trish se pusiera celosa de nadie. Contemplaste su silueta mientras se marchaba admirando su belleza. 

Encontraste al muchacho de cabello blanco varias horas después. Observaste la pelea entre Nero y Sanctus, sin embargo no interviniste, tenias que asegurarte de entregarle la muestra a tu amigo y no tenias tiempo para obras de buena voluntad. Podía ser que el muchacho te agradara o te pareciera atractivo, pero no pensabas arriesgar tu vida para ayudarlo, mucho menos cuando habías notado el interés que tenia en esa chica de cabello castaño rojizo.   
En definitiva, no volviste a encontrarte con Nero hasta después de que él y Dante derrotaran a Sanctus, ahora si podías admitir el increíble parecido entre ambos, mientras se despedían.   
Te acercaste a Trish, quien estaba acompañada de una mujer con cabello negro   
-¿crees que estén familiarizados?- preguntaste   
-probablemente- contesto ella sin mirarte -¿ya te has dado por vencida?-   
-no me gusta ser la tercera en discordia- respondiste con una sonrisa, Trish asintió contenta con tu respuesta.   
Estabas decidida a dejar Fortuna, volver con tu amigo y cobrarle la apuesta cuando encontraste a Nero en un callejón ocupándose  de algunos espantapájaros, esperaste a que terminara. No querías despedirte, pero no tenias opción, si querías irte de Fortuna debías cruzar esa calle en especifico   
-pensé que me ayudarías- dijo Nero una vez que termino de aniquilar a las criaturas, caminando hacia ti con su peculiar arrogancia   
-no me gusta ensuciarme las manos- te excusaste. Nero parecía complacido de volverte a ver o al menos eso aparentaba   
-estuve esperando  volver a encontrarnos- lo escuchaste comentar, con un tono juguetón que no habías oído antes. Ladeaste la cabeza y preguntaste con curiosidad   
-entonces tu también querías verme- el sonrió cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estabas insinuando, guiñaste un ojo y pasaste a su lado   
-me encantaría divertirme un poco mas y seguir platicando contigo, pero lamentablemente tengo que irme- le dijiste a Nero -tal vez en el futuro nos volvamos a encontrar- estabas a unos cuantos metros cuando lo escuchaste preguntarte   
-¿por lo menos podrías decirme tu nombre?- y sonreíste revelando la respuesta   
-me llamo _____, me dio gusto conocerte Nero-   
Lo dejaste ahi, preguntándose por que una desconocida le había llamado tanto la atención cuando era evidente que su corazón latía por alguien mas. Tal vez era la seguridad con la que te acercaste a él o la manera coqueta en que decías las cosas, tal vez fue que te vio besando  a aquella mujer rubia y no pudo evitar sentirse celoso de no ser él a quien besabas.


	17. La amiga de Trish 2

Estabas pensando tomar unas merecidas vacaciones, después de tanto trabajo y repetidas infiltraciones para obtener artefactos demoniacos comenzabas a cuestionarte el significado de tu vida. Tenia que haber un significado después de todo, algo que te motivara a seguir adelante o quizá ya era tiempo de cambiar de rumbo. Estabas considerando la idea cuando un mensaje llego a tu teléfono interrumpiendo abruptamente tus pensamientos. 

Era Trish con una sola frase   
"¿Te necesito, puedes venir a la oficina?" 

Hacia tiempo que no te contactaba y eso solo podía significar que había un problema o que tenia ganas de verte, sin embargo la segunda opción te parecía poco factible por el simple hecho que las cosas eran complicadas entre ustedes dos. 

La ultima vez que se vieron fue en un bar, unos cuantos meses antes. 

Trish estaba acompañada de Dante,  sentados junto a la barra observando el espectáculo de una increíble bailarina, la atención de ambos posada sobre la mujer semi desnuda que movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música. No hiciste el mínimo esfuerzo por sonreír cuando la mirada de la rubia encontró la tuya. Te acercaste a ella y saludaste a su acompañante. Pediste un trago al hombre de la barra y te sentaste junto a Trish cruzando las piernas, ganándote instantáneamente la atención de ambos. Llevabas una falda corta bastante reveladora y unas botas altas negras. 

-Ya vuelvo- aviso Dante dirigiéndose a la mujer que terminaba su rutina. Dante coqueteaba contigo, con Trish, con Lady y con cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente excepto con Kyrie, ella estaba totalmente prohibida. Recordar a Kyrie te hizo instantáneamente pensar en Nero. Tenias tiempo sin verlo. Probablemente se habían encontrado unas seis o siete veces desde el incidente en Fortuna y aun a pesar del tiempo seguías experimentando una increíble atracción hacia el aunque siguiera siendo un hombre prohibido. 

El barman coloco un caballito de tequila frente a ti, guiñándote un ojo y entonces fuiste testigo de la expresión desaprobatoria que Trish le dedico. El hombre apenado volteo hacia otro lado y no volvió a mirarte en toda la noche. Trish era increíblemente seductora, pero tenia mucho carácter para alejar a los enemigos de una sola mirada y ese hombre no fue la excepción. Sin embargo eso no fue todo. La rubia se acerco un poco mas a ti colocando su mano en tu muslo descubierto, sus uñas largas encajándose levemente en tu piel. 

Para su mala suerte tu reacción no fue en absoluto lo que esperaba. Tenias que reconocer que habías tenido un pésimo día, habías cometido un error grave en una de tus misiones y para colmo te había costado la paga del día. Estabas molesta contigo misma y con el mundo. Por eso habías ido al bar por un trago. Te daba gusto encontrarte a Trish pero no tenias la intención de corresponder sus coqueteos, así que tomaste su mano delicadamente y la devolviste hacia la barra sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos. Esta vez la rubia no fue tan comprensiva y entendías exactamente por que. Todos sus intentos, sus coqueteos e insinuaciones no habían producido el efecto deseado en ti, siempre tenias una excusa o algún motivo para no corresponderlos y ya estaba cansada de tus rechazos 

-Te veré luego- dijo en una mezcla de fastidio y desinterés, era claro que iba a marcharse por tu culpa, pero no hiciste nada para evitarlo 

-Si, nos vemos luego Trish- ella asintió sin michas ganas, le dio un ultimo trago  a su bebida y pago la cuenta. 

No habían hablado desde entonces y dudabas mucho que Trish intentara acercarse de nuevo a ti. Así que entonces debía tratarse de un problema 

-¿Me necesitabas?- preguntaste al llegar a la oficina, el letrero de luz neón estaba apagado y las luces del interior se encontraban en la misma situación. Distinguiste dos figuras entre las sombras aunque no estabas segura de quienes se trataba. Te acercaste un poco y la mujer rubia apareció entre las sombras 

-Solo si estas libre- dijo con su característico tono, aunque en lugar de sonar seductor te pareció un poco mas calmado como si hubieras perdido completamente el interés en ti 

-Entonces dime que necesitas- preguntaste al mismo tiempo que la otra silueta se revelaba dejándote ver a Lady 

-Dante y su hermano se han metido en un problema, justo ahora deben estar encerrados en el inframundo y nos preocupa que lleguen a matarse- 

-mmm- murmuraste -¿y yo que tengo que ver con eso?- Lady sonrió 

-nos hemos enterado que hace tiempo robaste un artefacto con el que podemos abrir un portal- 

-pues...- alcanzaste a decir antes que el rechinar de la puerta te interrumpiera.  Volteaste hacia la entrada completamente incrédula, el chico de cabello blanco apareció frente a tus ojos acompañado de una mujer de cabello oscuro y anteojos 

-Lamento el retraso- dijo Nero sin notar tu presencia -Nico estaba buscando un atajo y solo consiguió llevarnos a un callejón sin salida- te reíste, por lo estúpido que sonaba eso y entonces Nero si que te vio. A pesar de la oscuridad lograste ver como sonreía meneando un poco la cabeza 

-¿_____? ¿Es ella quien va a ayudarnos?- Trish y Lady asintieron 

-Justo estábamos convenciéndola- comento la morena 

-¿Lo harás?- te pregunto Nero 

-Si, eso creo- atinaste a decir haciendo lo posible por no tartamudear. Tenias tiempo sin verlo y vaya que había cambiado, parecía mas seguro de si mismo y su brazo demoniaco había sido reemplazado por uno humano, aunque nadie parecía prestar atención a eso. Nero se había cortado el cabello y ahora utilizaba ropa mas moderna, podías seguir hablando de todo lo que te intrigaba de ese chico, pero no querías parecer una adolecente. Así que miraste hacia otro lado esperando que no fuera tan obvia la admiración que sentías por Nero y todo termino siendo peor. La chica con la que había llegado, Nico te estaba observando con una sonrisa cómplice e incluso burlona, lo mas probable es que se hubiera dado cuenta de tu atracción hacia Nero 

-Pongámonos en marcha- dijo Lady pasando a tu lado -¡_____! ¿a donde tenemos que ir?- ni siquiera habías escuchado la pregunta, seguías viendo a Nico como si intentaras advertirle con la mirada que no se le ocurriera insinuar nada o estaría muerta -¿______?- te llamo Lady de nuevo pasando una mano frente a ti para que despertaras de tu trance 

-¿Mmm? ¿Que has dicho?- 

-¿A donde tenemos que ir?- pregunto Lady asegurándose de pronunciar lentamente cada palabra para que esta vez pudieras escucharla. Trish paso a un lado de ti riéndose, ella mas que nadie sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo y parecía ya no afectarle en absoluto 

-Hay una bodega al norte de la ciudad y mi amigo se encarga de resguardarla, estaremos ahi en unos minutos solo tengo que llamarle y ustedes se encargaran del resto- 

-¿No piensas venir con nosotros?- pregunto Nero volteando a verte, en realidad parecía tener interés en tu respuesta por que toda su atención se centro en ti 

-No puedo cruzar, alguien debe estar aquí para asegurarse que ningún demonio regrese- a pesar de tu respuesta los ojos de Nero no se despegaron de ti y sabias que estaba a punto de decir otra cosa cuando Lady decidió que era momento de marcharse. 

Decidiste sentarte en el asiento del copiloto, junto a Nico para darle las indicaciones correspondientes. El resto del equipo viajaba en la parte trasera de la camioneta y aparentemente no podían escucharlas por que Nico te pregunto de golpe si sentías algo por Nero. Querías esforzarte en negarlo, pero no tenia caso, así que admitiste que desde el incidente en Fortuna habías tenido un crush por el. Nico sonrió al confirmar sus sospechas 

-Ese bastardo parece tener suerte con las chicas- menciono 

-pero solo tiene ojos para una- murmuraste totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras de Nico -da vuelta a la izquierda y estaciónate en la tercera puerta del callejón- Nico asintió y giro el volante hacia la dirección indicada. 

Te despediste de los cuatro antes de verlos entrar al portal. 

Pasaron al menos ocho horas antes de que el portal registrara actividad. Te levantaste del viejo sillón donde te habías recostado y desenvainaste un cuchillo solo por si necesitabas utilizarlo. 

La primera en volver fue Lady, seguida por Nico.  Minutos después llego el resto, Dante y su hermano junto a Nero y Trish. La rubia parecía tener una herida y aunque no era nada de gravedad fue necesario que Nero la ayudara a caminar. Te acercaste a ellos preocupada por lo que hubiera pasado 

-¿Estas bien?- Trish asintió intentando sonreír -me atacaron en un descuido justo antes de volver- Dante ya estaba a su lado para entonces sosteniendo a la rubia para cargarla con ambos brazos 

-Debiste llamarme- le reclamo a Trish 

-Jamás lo haría, sabes lo testaruda que soy- respondió ella y la forma en que ambos sonrieron te hizo pensar que había algo mas entre ellos. 

El equipo subía a la camioneta para volver a sus respectivos hogares  ofreciéndose a dejarte primero en casa a manera de agradecimiento por el favor que les hiciste. Esta vez Nero se sentó a tu lado 

-¿Hay algo entre ellos?- preguntaste señalando discretamente a Dante y Trish 

-¿Estas celosa?- respondió Nero 

-¿Por que debería estarlo?- cuestionaste arqueando la ceja, sin estar completamente segura que Nero hablara en serio 

-Tu y ella salían ¿no?- 

-No- sentenciaste intentando no reírte -creo que le gustaba o algo así- Nero asintió y luego murmuro algo que no alcanzaste a escuchar, querías preguntarle lo que había dicho, pero no necesitabas parecer una entrometida, si  era importante lo habría dicho en voz alta, así que preferiste quedarte con la duda y sin quererlo te quedaste contemplando el perfil de su rostro, sus labios, sus cejas, sus ojos y esa mandíbula fuerte y masculina. Había madurado, había crecido igual que tu y empezabas a creer que jamás superarías la atracción que sentías por el y entonces notaste que Nero también te estaba observando en silencio, viste sus labios moverse y luego cerrarse de nuevo, fue un movimiento prácticamente imperceptible, pero lo notaste y ya no podías dejar de pensar en lo que iba a decirte. Sentías vergüenza por que te hubiera descubierto mirándolo ¿que iba a pensar de ti? Probablemente tenia una sospecha que te gustaba, pero nada mas, ahora en cambio era mas que seguro que aun sentías algo por el, incluso después de tantos años y eso era lo peor de todo. Y ahi estabas de nuevo viéndola completamente embobada, ya ni siquiera te acordabas de los demás, no te preocupaba si Dante o Trish se burlaban de ti después, ya no había nada que pudieras hacer mas que disfrutar ese instante. Te tomarías unas vacaciones eso era seguro, dejarías de trabajar por unas semanas y no contactarías a nadie en Devil May Cry por varios años. Escuchaste a Nero reírse por lo bajo, en un tono nervioso 

-Nico dijo que debería invitarte a salir- lo escuchaste decir, de forma suave e insegura, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por convencerte 

-¿Nico dijo que?- lo viste sonrojarse y rascarse el puente de la nariz e inevitablemente sonreíste incapaz de procesar lo que estaba insinuando 

-Deberíamos salir un día, solo tu y yo- repitió y fueron las ultimas tres palabras las que provocaron un brinco en tu pecho, como si de repente te hiciera falta el aire 

-Estoy libre el martes- respondiste aguardando por su reacción. Nero bajo la mirada para evitar que lo siguieras viendo y aun así notaste la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro 

-Bien, el martes a las ocho- confirmo. 

Nico estaciono la camioneta a una cuadra de tu casa. Nero se ofreció a acompañarte y para su fortuna nadie hizo ninguna insinuación , ni siquiera Nico quien se limito a encender un cigarrillo mientras esperaban.   
Nero te tomo de la mano apenas dieron vuelta en la esquina. Su forma de coquetear contigo era mas discreta y recatada que la de Trish y aun así provocaba el doble de reacciones en ti. Era como si volvieras a experimentar todo por primera vez .   
Nero se detuvo frente a tu puerta   
Desde el día que te conoció había sentido una increíble intriga por conocerte mas. En Fortuna no conocía a muchas mujeres de su edad con las que pudiera platicar, pero en gran parte eso se debía a que nadie despertaba un verdadero interés en el. En cambio  la manera en que buscabas siempre la opción mas fácil o como evitabas involucrarte en los problemas que no eran tuyos le recordaba mucho a su rebeldía ante La Orden y aunque muchos años estuvo con Kyrie cada vez que volvía a verte aparecía de nuevo esa necesidad por conocerte un poco mas, por experimentar algo diferente y entendió que a pesar de lo mucho que la quería, no era completamente feliz. Así que un día eventualmente terminaron, sin discusiones ni peleas, se volvieron amigos y el resto era historia. 

Dante fue el primero en darse cuenta, había visto a Nero mirarte desde lejos y no podía  culparlo,  para cualquiera parecías una mujer intimidante, demasiado segura y atrevida, como si supieras exactamente lo que buscabas y eso ponía  nervioso a Nero,  ninguna mujer en Fortuna era así y lo mas cercano que conocía a alguien como tu era a Gloria o a Trish, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle nada de ti, por que sabia que la rubia tenia un interés especial en ti y quien no lo tendría, eras completamente y a pesar de no poder acercarse Nero no podía alejar la mirada. Entonces Dante empezó  a molestarlo, insinuaba cosas y siempre buscaba la manera de mencionar tu nombre aun cuando no tuvieras nada que ver en la situación. Un día sin mas todos ya lo sabían incluyendo Nico quien era el miembro mas nuevo del equipo. Nico no te conocía, al menos no en persona, pero ya estaba enterada de todo sobre ti. 

De pronto todos dejaron de mencionarte, incluyendo a Trish quien era la mas cercana a ti. Dante ya no hacia bromas ni mencionaba tu nombre y supo que algo había pasado. Creyó que no volvería a verte hasta esa mañana cuando te encontró en la oficina de Dante y sintió exactamente lo mismo que en Fortuna y si no hubiera sido por lo que Nico le conto apenas cruzaron el portal jamás se habría atrevido a invitarte a una cita

-_____ piensa que sigues con Kyrie, que solo tienes ojos para ella- 

Esas palabras le dieron un poco de esperanza y confirmo todo cuando los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose mutuamente. Tal vez aun seguías interesada en él.

Nero escucho el claxon de la camioneta. Aun debían estar estacionados en la otra cuadra y sin embargo Nico no parecía avergonzada de tocar la bocina como si se tratara del fin del mundo, lo estaba apresurando

-Te están esperando, parecen impacientes por que regreses- dijiste

-¿Nos vemos el martes?- repitió, como si estuviera asegurándose que fuera real. 

-Si- respondiste, el asintió, volteo hacia la esquina para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie en la calle y se inclino para besarte en los labios

-Lo estaré esperando- susurro en tu oído haciendo que se te erizara la piel, sonreíste y lo miraste por ultima vez antes de despedirse definitivamente.

Tu también esperarías con ansias ese día.


	18. La amiga de Trish 3

No podías quejarte de la cita tan divertida que acababas de tener.   
Nero y tu habían decidido que seria interesante ir a un campo de Paint ball. El que fuera tan tarde había añadido un toque de misterio a la peligrosa misión de acabar el uno con el otro.   
Nero te había interceptado en un par de ocasiones y gracias a la agilidad que gozabas lograste escabullirte entre los arboles sin un rastro de pintura.  Fue en uno de sus descuidos que lograste seguirlo hasta una zona donde no había lugar para esconderse, era un punto muerto y supiste que desafortunadamente Nero perdería el encuentro. Disparaste en su pierna y el como el muchacho arrogante que era no quiso quedarse atrás y disparo en tu casco

-¡No es justo!- reclamaste, el solo se rio y te ayudo a cargar tu arma 

-Si no te eliminaba yo, nadie mas lo haría, por si no te diste cuenta nadie mas nos perseguía a nosotros-

-Por que no podían alcanzarnos - te quejaste- teníamos que ganar y no ser los primeros en estar eliminados- 

-No quería dejarte con ese montón de chicos- reconoció Nero finalmente 

-No tenia idea que te pusieras celoso- lo provocaste. El desvió la mirada unos segundos y luego volvió a verte

-Nunca sentí tantos celos como cuando vi a Trish besarte- la sangre subió a tus mejillas, no tenias idea que Nero hubiera visto eso y que en todo ese tiempo jamás hubiera dicho nada -¿tienes idea de cuantas veces intente acercarme a ti? y siempre pensaba en que Trish me mataría- soltaste una risa repentina 

-Dudo mucho que Trish pudiera matarte- comentaste burlonamente, aferrándote a su antebrazo. 

Ambos caminaron hasta la salida del campo de Paint Ball. Tomaron un café y finalmente te acompaño a casa. Lo invitaste a pasar, ya era casi media noche y aun así no tenias ganas de despedirte. 

Estaban descansando en el sofá  y estabas a punto de proponerle ver una película cuando el te tomo por las caderas para sentarte en su regazo, el movimiento había sido rápido y no te dio oportunidad de responder al beso tan pronto como hubieras hecho en una situación normal. Nero te estaba besando intensamente, algo que no esperabas que ocurriera en la primera cita, así que solo te concentraste en responder a sus movimientos, dejaste que su lengua explorara tu boca y la sensación que te provoco te erizo la piel, te acomodaste sobre su regazo acomodando tus piernas al lado de las suyas, tu nueva posición permitió que sintieras su erección entre tus piernas y el impresionante tamaño de su miembro provoco que tu zona intima se humedeciera.

-Tengo tiempo sin hacer esto- admitiste, sin pensar mucho en lo que estabas diciendo, era cierto y eso era suficiente por que en el fondo estabas un poco apenada por la tapida reacción de tu cuerpo. Nero solo asintió y te mordió el labio aprovechando tu descuido para bajar sus manos hasta tu pantalón y desabrocharlo. El rose de su piel contra la tuya provoco otra chispa de electricidad entre tu cuerpo. Durante su cita apenas y te había tocado y te dio la impresión que Nero no era un fan de mostrar su afecto en publico, era compa si tan solo fueras una amiga para el, sin embargo la forma en que rápidamente se familiarizo con tu cuerpo te tenia sorprendida y completamente excitada, como si lo conociera a la perfección y supiera exactamente que zonas debía tocar. Cambiaste de posición tan solo para permitir que tu pantalón cayera al suelo y aprovechaste el momento para desacerté también de tu blusa. El hizo lo mismo, aunque no tuviste tiempo de apreciarlo en medio de la oscuridad de tu apartamento. Solo viste como los ojos de Nero se posaron sobre tus pechos y sus manos apretaron tus glúteos para volverte  a acercar a el, casi con desesperación. Te sentó de nuevo en su regazo, esta vez con tu espalda pegada a su pecho. Una mano seguía sosteniendo tu cadera mientras la otra comenzaba a bajar hasta introducirse en tu cuenca húmeda. Te retorciste un poco notando que nuevamente había tocado el punto exacto brindándote un poco de alivio y Nero no tardo mucho en introducir un segundo dedo. Entonces lo sentiste besar tu espalda dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en ella. No te importaba en absoluto, estabas envuelta en éxtasis y no querías que se detuviera por nada. Si así de glorioso era sentir sus dedos dentro de ti, no querías imaginarte lo que seria tener su delicioso miembro en tu interior. 

-Ah! Nero- tu gemido parecía mas una suplica

-¿Te gusta? mph? Seguro que si- susurro en tu oído, con voz grave y agitada. 

Estaba siendo completamente diferente a lo que habías imaginado y vaya que habías soñado con este momento. Desde que lo viste por primera vez sabias que un hombre como Nero debía tener una estamina increíble, sabias que era un hombre que podía complacerte y aun así no imaginaste que en realidad fuera a ser tan atrevido. Tuviste varios sueños con el, imaginándote como seria tenerlo en tu cama haciéndote el amor. 

Nada de eso se comparaba con ese momento y estuviste a punto de suplicarle que no se detuviera cuando sus dedos abandonaron tu cuenca, completamente húmedos. Nero te dio la vuelta para recostarte en el sillón, la posición te hizo sentir vulnerable y era eso justo lo que el quería, te tenia a su merced. Apoyo una mano sobre el respaldo del sillón y la otra junto a tu brazo izquierdo para sostenerse. Entonces tuviste la oportunidad de apreciar su cuerpo, era todo un guerrero con abdominales bien marcadas, sus pectorales definidos y esos brazos fuertes, no era un monstruo adicto al ejercicio, era delgado pero en perfecta forma. 

Tu mirada recorrió cada parte de su magnifico torso, hasta llegar a la parte donde sus abdomen marcaba una línea en V, mas abajo se encontraba perfectamente erguido su miembro, esta mas que bien dotado, completamente firme y listo para que lo tomaras. Nero estaba esperando ver tu reacción, no se sentía inseguro en absoluto de su complexión, pero necesitaba ver si tu lo deseabas tanto como el a ti y cuando obtuvo la confirmación se abalanzo un poco para lamer tus pechos, no debía trabajar mucho en ellos, tus pezones se encontraban duros y la sensación de su lengua húmeda lamiéndolos suavemente hizo imposible que quisieras esperar mas, así que lo tomaste del cabello suavemente atrayéndolo a ti para besarlo en los labios y le pediste que dejara los juegos a un lado, el sonrió totalmente satisfecho y se acomodo para entrar en ti lentamente. Su pene amoldaba cada una de tus paredes mientras tu arañabas ligeramente su espalda intentando contener tu desesperada reacción, sentías la necesidad incontrolable de pedirle que se hiciera cargo de todo, por que la verdad era que estaba haciendo un trabajo maravilloso con tu cuerpo, sus movimientos eran lentos y pausados, como si esperara mas suplicas de tu parte y cambio solo obtuviera gemidos ahogados. Nero volvió a besarte, te pellizco el pezón derecho mientras su lengua tocaba la tuya y después el ritmo de su pelvis se incremento, el constante roce, te provoco un orgasmo largo y placentero, le besaste en los labios intentando demostrarle lo bien que te sentías en ese instante. Nero dejo salir un gemido ronco y masculino y continuo moviéndose dentro de ti. Supiste que el también lo estaba disfrutando cuando sus boca emitía sonidos graves, casi como murmuros y aprovechaste para besar su cuello  cuidadosamente  evitando lastimarlo. El parecía un poco confundido al principio pero cuando entendió tu intención se dejo llevar por los besos húmedos que depositabas en su cuello, uno de los puntos mas sensibles que tenia

-Termina dentro de mi- susurraste, asegurándole que no tenias ningún problema, el no respondió con palabras y en cambio la fuerza en sus movimientos se incrementó. Nero susurro tu nombre en una especie de gemido y entonces sentiste el liquido recorrer lentamente tu interior.   
Nero te beso la frente, haciendo lo posible por no derrumbarse sobre ti, extendiste los brazos y lo acercaste a ti, su pecho desnudo toco el tuyo y los dos se recostaron en el sofá. 

Había sido tu mejor primer cita y la mejor parte de todo fue ese increíble final inesperado.


	19. Dreaming Alone

Fue difícil para ______ olvidar sus penas con alguien mas, alguien que no era él y que dormía a su lado sin imaginarse la sensación de pesadez en el corazón de la chica. Seguía enojada, pensando en lo fácil que fue para Nero reemplazarla de esa manera y en lo doloroso que había sido verlo besar otros labios. 

Estaba cansada física y mentalmente de pensar en el, de hacer lo posible por olvidarlo y en medio de la oscuridad, en medio de la soledad de tener a un extraño a su lado, sus ojos se fueron cerrando, dando paso a un sueño, un sueño donde los dos seguían juntos, donde todo lo que importaba ahi era el y ella. 

Para entender lo que había pasado era necesario recordar lo bonito, lo que los convirtió en amigos, lo que los enamoro y también lo que los separó. 

                                    ....

Pasar un verano en la ciudad no era el plan ideal de ______. Ella quería ir a la playa, festejar con sus amigos, conocer nuevas personas y olvidarse por completo de la rutina en la ciudad. Sin embargo por cuestiones del destino no pudo hacer realidad sus deseos. Termino con un trabajo de medio tiempo, atrapada por cinco horas en una oficina un tanto particular, con personas aún mas particulares y viendo a través de fotos y videos lo bien que sus amigos se la estaban pasando en la playa. 

El trabajo en realidad no era cansado, se la pasaba contestando el teléfono y haciendo notas para el dueño del negocio. Solo tenia que asegurarse de dos cosas, que los clientes que solicitaban un trabajo tuvieran la contraseña y que le proporcionaran una dirección completa. 

No tenia idea cual era exactamente el giro del negocio y en realidad le daba igual. La paga era buena y eso resultaba ser mas que suficiente. 

______ tenia tanto tiempo libre que incluso ayudaba a barrer o limpiar un poco las antigüedades que le gustaba coleccionar al dueño. Algunas tenían formas terroríficas, pero se imaginaba que eso solamente era el gusto peculiar de su jefe. 

Sus vacaciones de verano iban a la mitad cuando conoció al que se convertiría en su primer amor. Lo había visto llegar junto a su jefe, sentarse malhumorado y quejarse de todo, arrojando insultos a Dante sin importarle que fuera mayor que él. _______ le ofreció un vaso de agua y el la observo con esos bonitos ojos azules, claros e hipnotizantes. Se quedo ahi parada perdida en sus pensamientos. Parecería loco decirlo, pero algo en su interior se sacudió cuando la mano del chico toco la suya por un segundo, tan solo para tomar el vaso de agua   
-es mi sobrino- le dijo Dante devolviéndola a la realidad -puedes ignorarlo o puedes fingir que le prestas atención- _______ volvió a ver al muchacho, esta vez con mas cuidado, destacando la forma en que se sentaba haciendo parecer que era un tipo duro. ______ estaba segura que no era así en absoluto, parecía esconderse tras un caparazón y aunque no lo conocía muy bien tenia la intención que las cosas cambiaran, principalmente cuando escucho a Dante advertirle   
-Nero, no quiero oír ninguna queja tuya en lo que resta del verano o tendré que enviarte de regreso a Fortuna- la voz de Dante había sonado mitad seria mitad en broma y _____ no pudo evitar sonreír pensando que al menos tenia la oportunidad de conocer a alguien nuevo durante su verano. 

Se podía decir que eran almas gemelas, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos platicando de todo y nada, jugando videojuegos, hablando de sus estilos de vida para nada parecidos. _____ intuía que Nero era un chico especial aunque el chico no se atreviera a confesarle a que se dedicaba o por que estaba ahora con su tío. Nada de eso parecía importante cuando los dos se divertían como nunca. 

______ y Nero se besaron, en incontables ocasiones. En la oficina, en la recamara del chico, en medio de la plaza, enseguida de un teléfono publico, mientras comían helado y durante muchas películas que no terminaron de ver. Se besaron y en algún momento sucedió algo mas, algo que ninguno de los dos había planeado con anticipación, se entregaron el uno al otro sin importarles nada mas del futuro. 

Y fue ese el principal problema. 

Seis días antes que las vacaciones de verano llegaran a su fin _____ se entero de algo que le rompió el corazón. Nero se había ido, había regresado a Fortuna sin decirle nada. Fue Dante quien le dio la noticia, el no tenia idea de los sentimientos que habían surgido entre su sobrino y _____. No tenia idea de por que ese día ______ había preferido irse temprano. Estaba herida, desecha por la falta de confianza, por la forma en que Nero la había abandonado.   
Estaba consiente que una relación a distancia no era la mejor opción, pero se había ido sin decirle nada, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de despedirse. 

Se habían hecho buenos amigos, habían pasado varias noches en vela mirando películas, se habían contado secretos y aun así el se fue sin decir una palabra. 

______ tiro todo, el muñeco de peluche que le regalo Nero cuando gano ese estúpido juego de tiro al blanco, la pulsera azul que le hizo prometer cuidaría para siempre, el retrato de los dos con la única foto que dejo que le tomara al ojiazul y su playera, la playera que olvido en  casa de la chica una vez que la lluvia los tomo por sorpresa. ______ no quería tener nada de él, no quería toparse con algún recuerdo suyo. Así que lo arrojo en una caja y se escabullo a la oficina de Dante, en la habitación para invitados. ______ dejo la caja bajo la cama, donde estaba segura nadie la buscaría, nunca nadie recogía la casa así que no tendría por que haber ninguna excepción 

______ no sabia si era el destino o un simple juego de la vida cuando vio a Nero de nuevo, había pasado un año para entonces, ya no era la misma niña de preparatoria que lo conoció, _____ ya ni siquiera vivía con sus padres para entonces. 

_______ había decidido visitar a Dante, para ponerse al corriente de lo que había hecho durante todo ese tiempo. La oficina seguía exactamente igual a excepción de la puerta en la entrada que había sido reemplazada por una nueva. Dante se había dejado crecer la barba y llevaba el cabello un poco mas despeinado de lo normal, pero seguía siendo el mismo hombre carismático de siempre.   
Dante y ______ platicaron varias horas, comieron pizza e incluso jugaron póker. Los dos estaban riendo cuando las luces del sitio se apagaron   
-espera aquí- le indico Dante, tomo a Rebelion y salió de la oficina. El cuerpo de ______ se tenso y espero con ansias alguna señal que le indicara que todo esta bien. Escucho unas risas y luego una advertencia. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle, el corazón se le acelero y lo vio entrar todavía entre risas, el cabello blanco mas corto, las facciones mas duras, incluso su estilo de vestir había cambiando y aun así sus ojos azules seguían siendo tan reconocibles   
-______- Nero pronuncio el nombre de la chica con voz suave y nerviosa -no pensé que todavía trabajaras con Dante- Dante negó al instante, explicándole la situación a su sobrino quien no le quito la mirada de encima a la chica. Estaba desconcertado de encontrarla ahi y un parte de el seguía sintiéndose culpable por la manera en que se fue sin decir nada. No tenia excusas para disculparse, había sido lo peor que había hecho en toda su vida. Daba igual si era un cazador de demonios, las cuestiones del amor seguían siendo su debilidad y su falta de experiencia era mas que evidente al tratar esos asuntos. ______ ni siquiera lo veía y no podía culparla, el también se habría enojado si ella hubiera hecho algo así. 

Después de tres partidas mas de póker Dante finalmente los dejo solos, disculpándose para atender un asunto en el que Lady lo había involucrado   
-¿jugamos otra ronda?- pregunto Nero a pesar de lo estúpida que sonaba la pregunta en su mente, sabia todas las cosas que debía estar pensando _____ y aun así fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntarle. Ella negó como era evidente que haría, se puso de pie y sonríe débilmente, como si la hubieran forzado a hacer   
-es tarde y tengo que irme- murmuro evitando completamente la mirada del chico   
-quédate unos minutos mas- insistió Nero con voz suplicante, alargo su mano para sostener la de ella, tan frágil y delicada y se dio cuenta que ya no llevaba puesta la pulsera azul que le regalo el verano pasado ¿por que la llevaría puesta? Después de todo lo que el le había hecho y aun así sintió un vacío en su corazón   
-no puedo- respondió ______ nuevamente, sin ganas de seguir ahi a solas con el chico. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no llorar, no quería parecer débil ante él, pero los recuerdos se estaban acumulando nuevamente en su memoria   
-______- susurro el, con ternura, como hacia mucho tiempo no mencionaba alguien su nombre -creo que debería explicarte por que me fui sin decirte nada-   
-no- pidió ella con un hilo de voz, con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban -eso ya esta en el pasado Nero, será mejor olvidarse de todo lo que sucedio- nunca habia mentido tanto en su vida, nunca habia tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, pero la mentira se habia clavado en su pecho haciendolo arder como si se tratara de un castigo, ¿a quien queria mentirle? Cuando ______ no habia dejado de pensar en el todo ese tiempo y entonces el dolor acumulado termino explotando cuando lo escucho decir   
-no solo fue mi culpa, tu tampoco me pediste que me quedara, siempre espere que me lo pidieras y me canse de hacerlo-   
-tu me dejaste sin decir nada, te fuiste como si no hubiera significado nada para ti, ¿como iba a saber yo que estabas esperando que te pidiera quedarte?-   
-tu tenias tu vida aquí y yo tenia mi vida en Fortuna, no era obvio que uno de los dos tenia que renunciar a algo si queríamos estar juntos-   
-lo que me gustaría Nero, a lo único que me gustaría renunciar ahora- dijo mirándolo a los ojos -es a haberte conocido, lo único que quisiera es regresar el tiempo atrás y no haberte dedicado cada uno de esos días de aquel verano- soltó _____ arrepintiéndose de sus palabras en ese mismo instante, logro ver lo mucho que había afectado a Nero y aun así no se disculpo. Salió de la oficina en medio de la tristeza y el rencor, con el pensamiento nublado de sentimientos contradictorios. 

                                   ....

Por la noche seguía pensando en Nero, pensando en las terribles cosas que le había dicho y no podía conciliar el sueño, se sentía culpable, sentía que debía ofrecerle una disculpa. Así que salió a buscar a Nero y lo encontró platicando con una mujer, una mujer aproximadamente de su edad, cabello castaño rojizo hasta la altura de los hombros, parecían una feliz mientras el la abrazaba y ella sonreía plácidamente. Habría admitido lo bien que se veían si no fuera por el hecho que ella quería estar en el lugar de esa chica, quería ser ella a quien abrazara Nero. 

Tuvieron que pasar dos días para que ______ se encontrara con Nero nuevamente, esta vez no se trato de una casualidad. Ella lo había ido a buscar con toda la intención de aclarar de una vez lo que estaba pasando, aunque le rompiera el corazón, aunque le partiera el alma en dos. Nero estaba solo en la oficina de su tío cuando la vio entrar, con esa rostro vacío de expresión, con la mirada agotada por la falta de sueño y aun así le pareció que era su mujer ideal, no había conocido a nadie tan fuerte como ella. Nunca la había visto llorar, nunca la había visto quebrarse ante nada y eso era algo que Nero admiraba de ella   
-¿estas solo?- le pregunto   
-si- contesto en voz baja el ojiazul, todavía intrigado por la presencia de la chica   
-quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que seas sincero- el asintió esperando a que ella volviera a hablar   
-¿Estabas con ella desde el verano pasado?- lo confronto. El meno la cabeza pensando en las palabras correctas para explicarle el embrollo amoroso en el que estaba metido   
-solo éramos amigos entonces-   
-aun así, estabas esperando que te correspondiera mientras pasabas tiempo conmigo, diciéndome cosas sobre como solo yo podía entenderte, que nunca habías conocido a alguien como yo-   
-nunca eh conocido a nadie como tu- admitió Nero, con la voz llena de arrepentimiento, mirándola directamente con esos ojos azules. Sabia que la estaba lastimando de nuevo y aun así no podía evitarlo   
-esa era todo lo que quería saber- dijo ______ sintiéndose mas herida que nunca, ya no tenia sentido luchar por él, ya no tenia sentido seguir amándolo aunque sabia que no podría olvidarlo de una para otro y se fue de ese lugar, justo como el se había ido antes, sin despedirse, sin decir ninguna palabra. 

                                ....

Nero estaba a punto de regresar a Fortuna, se encontraba cargando el equipaje cuando encontró una caja bajo la cama. Una caja que contenía los pocos recuerdos que quedado de el y _____, ni siquiera tenia idea que ella hubiera imprimido esa foto. Se veían felices, tenia que admitirlo, en especial el. Se veía mas feliz de lo que había estado en cualquier otro momento de su vida. 

Nero la había amado o quizá aun la amaba, sentía como cada una de sus emociones se amplificaban tan solo de verla. El enojo por tener que dejarla ir le había robado el sueño en varias ocasiones, pero no podía dejar a Kyrie así como así, ella era todo lo que había querido por mucho tiempo y aun la quería ¿o no?   
Si, la quería, pero no la amaba. Por que nada en ella lo hacia sentir tan especial como cuando estaba con ______, nada en Kyrie jugaba con sus emociones y lo hacia sentir en la cima del mundo. 

Ya era muy tarde para lamentaciones. Sin querer había terminado destruyendo lo único que le importaba realmente. Sintió pena por el mismo, pena de saber que ahora la única forma en que podía tener de nuevo a ______ a su lado era en sus sueños, con la pequeña esperanza que ella también soñara con él de vez en cuando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este oneshot esta inspirado en una canción recomendada por LilianaHo2 Espero no decepcionarte :)
> 
> Si les interesa la canción se llama Dreaming Alone (ft. Taka) de Against The Current


	20. Teléfono

-Hey- Nero pateo ligeramente tu bota izquierda. Estabas ocupada revisando tus notificaciones cuando el entro en la cocina, encontrándote bastante interesada en la pantalla de tu teléfono, ni siquiera habías alzado la mirada para darte cuenta de su nuevo corte de cabello   
-Hey- respondiste en voz baja, casi sin interés   
-¿que haces?- pregunto sentándose en la encimera, a un lado de ti.   
Estabas horneando un pastel de limón y ya solo faltaban quince minutos para que estuviera listo. Nero frunció al ceño notando tu indiferencia, te arrebato el celular de las manos y se puso de pie de un brinco.   
Alzo los brazos para impedir que lo alcanzaras y a pesar de tus mejores esfuerzos no lograste recuperarlo   
-regrésamelo- exigiste, alargando la mano con fingida molestia   
-¿lo quieres?- pregunto Nero en tono juguetón. Diste un ultimo brinco y en lugar de alcanzar el teléfono lo que conseguiste fue perder el equilibrio y caer encima de Nero quien se había desplomado hacia el suelo.   
Sentiste el calor en tus mejillas, era lo mas cerca que habías estado de el 

Se acerco a ti y te beso en la frente   
-apuesto que esperabas que te besara en los labios- dijo burlonamente, provocando tu enojo.   
Corriste tras él persiguiéndolo por toda la casa, odiabas cuando se comportaba como un niño y al mismo tiempo era la única forma en que podías convivir con el 

-Niños- murmuro Vergil en la planta baja. Dante bajo los pies del escritorio, arrojando su revista en el interior de uno de los cajones   
-¿Crees que algún día admitan que se gustan?- pregunto Dante a su hermano gemelo   
-Lo dudo- respondió el mayor, mientras el sonido de tu risa retumbaba en cada habitación de la casa.


	21. Familia

El cumpleaños de los Vergil y Dante estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, con todo el trabajo que habían tenido desde el regreso de los gemelos no tuvieron tiempo de organizar las cosas. Nero estaba mas estresado que nada, masajeándose constantemente la sien, todo estaba saliendo mal, solamente el pastel había llegado, pero hacían falta los adornos y la comida. 

Aun le tenia resentimiento a su padre, pero _______ logro convencerlo de dejar los malos momentos en el pasado. Después de todo ahora teníamos lo que tanto había deseado. Una familia. 

Esa tarde después de partir el pastel Nero pensaba revelarles a todos que _____ tenia tres meses de embarazo y a pesar de saber el sexo del bebé no pensaban revelar nada. 

La comida llego una hora después de lo planeado. Afortunadamente nadie pareció notarlo. ______ se encargo de entretener a todos jugando al jenga e incluso le había llamado la atención a Vergil cuando lo descubrió haciendo trampa para ganar. Después de comer partieron el pastel, Lady acomodo una vela en el centro no sin antes quejarse del poco dinero que le quedaba ahora que Dante no quería pagarle la deuda.  
Vergil se negó a revelar su deseo, aunque todos estaban seguros que en realidad había tenido vergüenza de confesarles que otra vez quería lo mismo de siempre, mas poder. 

-hay algo que queremos decirles- hablo Nero, cuando todos terminaron de aplaudir -_____ y yo vamos a ser padres-  
Lady los abrazo a ambos, Nico dijo una broma y Trish se acerco a la pancita de ______ acariciándola levemente  
-es una niña fuerte- susurro para que solo ella pudiera escucharla. 

Seis meses después todos se encontraban en el hospital. La fuente se había roto anunciando el futuro nacimiento. ______ paso ocho horas en el parto, acompañada siempre por Nero quien parecía frustrado por no poder ayudarla a tranquilizar el dolor. 

Finalmente, unas horas después de la larga espero, dejaron que las visitas entraran a la habitación donde ______ descansaba al lado de dos hermosos gemelos. 

El cuarto se lleno de risas y comentarios positivos, hasta que _____ le sugirió a Vergil cargar a los gemelos. Nero se mostro preocupado, por la reacción de su padre y se sorprendió un poco cuando este accedió a cargarlos. 

Cuando Vergil regreso del inframundo, el y Nero tuvieron una platica, su padre le advirtió que no pensaba establecer con él lazos estrechos. Vergil no sabia exactamente como ser un padre, se había enterado de la existencia de Nero meses atrás y mientras esa platica volvía a su memoria, Nero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando observo a Vergil sosteniendo a los gemelos entre sus brazos, una niña a la que llamaron Emma y un niño al que nombraron Haru, ambos con cabello blanco y ojos del mismo color a los de ______  
-¿no son adorables?- pregunto Lady sosteniendo la mano de la pequeña, Vergil le dedico una mirada severa alejando la mano de la mujer de su nieta, un acto que no paso desapercibido por nadie. Tal vez ya era muy tarde para que Nero y Vergil establecieran una relación padre-hijo, pero si su padre se había perdido la maravillosa experiencia de cambiarle los pañales o limpiar la baba que escurría de la boca de Nero, en definitiva ahora no tendría mas opción que hacerlo con sus nietos. 

Y así fue, Vergil pasaba mucho tiempo con la familia, jugaba con los pequeños y los obligaba a leer un capitulo diario de cualquier libro que fuera de su preferencia, o al menos eso pensaba ______ hasta que los escucho haciendo alboroto en el jardín, se asomo por la ventana y vio a Vergil desarmado, siendo amarrado contra el árbol por Haru mientras Emma lo amenazaba con el filo de Yamato , mas lejos estaba Dante tirado en el pasto con su espada atravesándole el pecho.  
-¡Nero!- grito ______ a todo pulmón. 

Nero corrió tan pronto como pudo, salió al jardín y tomo a los dos niños entre sus brazos, los regaño un poco y luego volvió a la cocina junto a ______. Dante y Vergil ya se habían recuperado para entonces  
-hay cosas que nunca cambian- dijo Dante sonriendo para si mismo.


	22. Familia. Segunda parte

Nero los cargo a ambos de la parte trasera de sus camisetas. Emma y Haru patalearon sin descanso 

-¿Otras vez peleando?- preguntó arqueando la ceja, ese tipo de situaciones se presentaban constantemente. Los gemelos eran excesivamente competitivos y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera detenerlos. ______ siempre le decía lo mucho que los niños se parecían a Dante y a Vergil. 

Nero meneo la cabeza metiendo a Emma y Haru al interior de la casa, arrojo a cada uno a su habitación asegurándose que no pudieran salir hasta que se disculparan el uno con el otro y luego fue en busca de su esposa. 

______ estaba descansando en la recamara principal, tenia seis meses y el embarazo al ser de alto riesgo la había mantenido en cama las ultimas semanas. En esta ocasión se aseguraron que solo se tratara de un niño, aunque no pensaban compartir el sexo del bebé para evitar que sus hijos se sintieran mal al respecto. 

Nero se acerco a la cama, sonriéndole tontamente a su esposa. Tenían seis años de matrimonio y aun la veía con la misma admiración y amor de siempre. Le beso el cuello y le masajeo la espalda. Se imaginaba lo cansado que era no poder hacer nada con tal de mantener la vida del bebé a salvo. 

Para su sorpresa cuando las mujeres del equipo se enteraron del peligro que enfrentaba ______, todas se ofrecieron a ayudar con las labores de la casa. Nico recogía a los niños de la escuela diariamente, Trish ayudaba a bañarlos y vestirlos, asegurándose de lavar la ropa y secarla. Lady había resultado ser una excelente cocinera, aunque la única desventaja era que Dante pasaba diario por la casa para probar los platillos de la morena. 

______ sonrió para si misma pensando en la curiosa relación entre Lady y Dante. Los detalles eran bastante sutiles, pero ______ mejor que nadie sabia reconocer el amor en la mirada de ambos, estaba segura que en las noches cuando Lady no le contestaba las llamadas era por que estaba con Dante y la mejor pista para confirmar sus sospechas era que, él tampoco contestaba el teléfono. 

-¿Crees que algún día lo acepten?- pregunto con voz relajada, el masaje estaba logrando su propósito 

-¿Quienes?- cuestiono Nero sin estar muy seguro de lo que ______ intentaba decirle 

-Dante y Lady- 

Nero no tenia sospecha alguna, le parecía absurdo que ______ se empeñara en convencerlo, para él, Dante y Lady no tenían nada entre ellos, hasta donde  sabia los dos se odiaban a muerte 

-Piénsalo- dijo ______ tocándole las manos para que Nero dejara de darle el masaje y se recostara a su lado -Lady ya se olvido de la deuda y no se enoja por que Dante se acaba la mitad de la comida, además- añadió con picardía -Dante amaba la pizza sobre cualquier cosa y tiene años sin comerla- 

-¿Años?- pregunto Nero mofándose de las conclusiones de _____ -a lo mucho tendrá una semana o dos- 

-Es lo mismo- afirmo ______ inclinándose hacia Nero -Dante desayunaba, comía y cenaba pizza a diario- lo beso en los labios y ambos escucharon el timbre anunciando una visita. Nero gruño, se puso de pie y fue a atender la puerta. 

Vergil estaba al otro lado sosteniendo un paquete de pañales y el peluche mas horroroso que Nero había visto, tenia garras, era oscuro, con cuernos y colmillos. Lo tomo e invito a su padre a pasar 

-Es para el bebé o la bebé- afirmo con orgullo, bajo la caja de pañales y la dejo sobre el sillón -¿donde están mis nietos?- pregunto 

-Castigados- respondió Nero, Vergil frunció el ceño con evidente disgusto 

-¿Castigados?- 

-Se la pasan peleando- le explico Nero -pareciera que intentan asesinarse el uno al otro- 

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- Nero quiso hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el timbre volvió a sonar. Esta vez eran Dante y Lady que curiosamente habían llegado juntos 

-¿Y los gemelos?- pregunto el tío abuelo 

-Puedes creer que los castigo por mantener viva nuestra tradición- opino Vergil, Dante inclino la cabeza no entendiendo del todo 

-Estaban peleando- dijo Nero. Dante sonrió con orgullo 

-Estoy seguro que Haru puede ganarle fácilmente a Emma- 

-Para nada- lo interrumpió Vergil -Emma es mas inteligente y veloz, como su abuelo- 

-No sirve de nada la velocidad si no tienes la fuerza para acabar con tu enemigo- replicó Dante -por eso Haru es mejor- 

Nero se dio una palmada en la frente, volteo a ver a Lady y la descubrió embobada mirando a su tío 

-No puede ser- murmuró confirmando por primera vez las sospechas de ______, meneo la cabeza y fue a la habitación de sus hijos para abrirles la puerta. Ellos no tenían la culpa de ser tan competitivos, después de todo lo habían heredado de familia.


	23. Provocación 1

-¡Nero!- gritaste haciendo que el ojiazul se golpeara levemente la frente con el metal de la camioneta 

-¿Qué demonios?-  murmuro con irritación poniéndose de pie sosteniendo una llave inglesa en la mano derecha 

-Dile a Nico que volveré antes de las doce- Nero entrecerró los ojos dándote un rápido vistazo, llevabas una falda que apenas te cubría lo necesario y una blusa negra bastante ajustada 

-¿Vas a salir así?- te pregunto 

-Si- le dijiste dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa -¿por qué?- Nero gruñó en voz baja 

-Por nada- contesto con fastidio. No tenias idea por que le molestaba verte vestida de aquel modo. Hasta donde tu sabias el tenia novia y aparentemente estaba muy enamorado. Tu en cambio sentías una ligera atracción hacia el. En realidad no era para nada ligera, te sentías completamente atraída por los encantos del caza demonios y te gustaba molestarlo diciéndole lo sexy que se veía con las mangas de la camisa remangadas o con ese nuevo corte de cabello con el que podías ver mejor sus ojos, en definitiva también recordabas la broma  que hiciste cuando viste a Nero con sus dos brazos humanos, recuerdas haberlo visto sonrojarse y casi te dieron ganas de lanzarte a sus brazos y plantarle un beso,  pero no lo hiciste por que Nero no parecía tener interés en ti. Cuando llegabas a verlo el solo le ponía atención a Nico y sus inventos, no te daban celos, a Nico no le interesaban los chicos en absoluto, simplemente querías  tener la atención de el por algunos instantes. 

Lo habías intentado muchas veces y empezabas a darte por vencida, tal vez en realidad no  tenias una oportunidad con el chico, así que decidiste que esta seria tu ultima oportunidad. Te vestiste con la ropa mas sexy que tenias, algo que jamás  te habrías puesto para salir por que era demasiado corto o provocativo, pero por el momento era justo lo que necesitabas. Bajaste a la cochera sabiendo de antemano que Nero estaría ahí trabajando en el motor de la camioneta, viste su cuerpo tendido en la camilla, su torso trabajado y bien definido sobresaliendo a través de la playera guinda sin mangas, se veía increíblemente  tentador, así  que te quedaste viéndolo trabajar unos minutos antes de gritar  su nombre. 

-Entonces ¿le puedes dar a Nico mi mensaje?- le preguntaste 

-¿Por que no le llamas y se lo dices tu misma?- 

-No me contesta- le explicaste ¿no crees que ya lo hubiera hecho? ¿O piensas que solo busco un pretexto para hablar contigo por que eres el hombre mas sexy que eh visto?- Nero frunce el seño y aunque intenta disimularlo puedes ver como sus mejillas se sonrojan 

-¿De verdad piensas eso?- te pregunta con voz baja y seductora 

-Si- le respondes intentando no tartamudear, el te observa de pies a cabeza y se muerde el labio 

-Tu también te ves sexy- termina confesando y por un momento no puedes creerlo hasta que acorta la distancia y su mano derecha se posa sobre tu espalda, el se inclina un poco para susurrarte al oído 

-Tu novio se va a poner celoso si sigues coqueteando conmigo- 

-No tengo novio- refutas, siguiendole el juego

-Eso no es lo que Nico me dijo cuando le conté que pensaba invitarte a salir- podias imaginarte las carcajadas de Nico riéndose por la situación que había provocado por una simple mentira, pensabas matarla apenas la vieras, pero eso seria en otra ocasión, justo ahora preferías enfocarte en Nero y lo que estaba pasando entre ustedes 

-¿Y Kyrie?- preguntaste 

-Es parte de mi familia, pero ya no tengo ningún interés romántico en ella- sentiste un increíble alivio al escuchar sus palabras y entonces aprovechaste la oportunidad. Te acercaste a Nero rodeando su cuello con tus brazos y lo besaste. La sensación de sus labios sobre los tuyos era algo que jamás imaginaste sentir, principalmente por que el estaba correspondiendo el beso y la manera en que te sostenía de la cintura te hacia sentir vulnerable y protegida a la vez. La intensidad se elevo cuando Nero decidió que era tiempo de explorar tu boca con su lengua, el contacto húmedo provoco que se te escapara un gemido prácticamente  imperceptible para el oído  humano, pero no para Nero que te apego mas a el. Sentiste su mano bajar hasta tu falda donde levanto ligeramente la tela para acariciarte el muslo desnudo. Estabas a punto de perderte completamente, sino hubiera sido por que Nico entro a la cochera sorprendiéndolos en el comprometedor acto 

-Debería irme- la escuchaste decir  -antes de que intenten matarme por haberles mentido- la puerta se cerro inmediatamente, escuchaste a Nico subir por las escaleras y devolviste tu atención a Nero 

-Yo también debería irme- dijiste para hacerlo enojar 

-¿En verdad vas a salir así?- te pregunto con incredulidad 

-Mis amigos me están  esperando- le explicaste con fingido desinterés, querías ver que tanto mas podías provocarlo antes de que aceptara que sentía algo por ti, pero Nero no dijo nada a pesar de su evidente enojo, se dio la vuelta y se recostó en la camilla para volver a trabajar en el motor de la camioneta. Las cosas no habían  salido como pensabas, te diste la vuelta decepcionada  completamente  y cuando estabas a punto de abrir la puerta lo escuchaste decir 

-Si te quedas, prometo que nos divertiremos juntos- no pudiste evitar la sonrisa que apareció  en tus labios, eso era todo lo que necesitabas oír esa noche.


	24. Provocación 2

Cerraste la puerta y te sentaste en la silla frente a la mesa de trabajo de Nico, había un montón de cables, soldadura y demás cosas que la ayudaban a mejorar los Devil Breakers. Sin importar que Nero ya no los necesitara, ella seguía trabajando de vez en cuando, principalmente cuando una idea se le ocurría de repente.   
Nero aun estaba arreglando la camioneta y no tenias mas remedio que esperar, aparentemente el interés se había perdido cuando decidiste que seria mejor quedarte en casa. Vaya que los hombres no tenían idea como tratar a una mujer. Habías decidido quedarte por que creíste que habría un poco de acción, algo mas emocionante que mirar a un chico sexy trabajar en la mecánica de un automóvil, aunque al principio no te había resultado tan aburrido por que te permitía ver el cuerpo de Nero sin temor a ser descubierta, pero ya habían pasado varios minutos y el no daba señales de terminar pronto

-No quiero parecer una niña quejosa, pero ¿crees que aun te tardes mas tiempo?- el no se movió ni un centímetro, en realidad hasta tuviste la impresión que se había adentrado un poco mas bajo la camioneta -¿Nero?- el silencio te pareció eterno, te sentías ignorada y muy decepcionada, no era esa la noche divertida que tenias en mente. Volteaste a otro lado dejando de prestarle atención a Nero. No era que la puerta de la cochera fuera mas interesante o que las cajas arrumbadas en la esquina contuvieran un importante misterio, simplemente querías distraerte en algo para olvidarte un momento del muchacho y no salir de ahí como una niña frustrada y enojada 

-Esta listo- dijo Nero a tus espaldas, provocando que saltaras un poco en el asiento debido a la sorpresa, volteaste sin imaginarte que tus ojos se desviarían inmediatamente a su abdomen desnudo. Nero ni siquiera lo noto, estaba ocupado limpiándose el sudor con la parte baja de la camiseta. Querías alargar la mano y tocar su piel, pero la poca decencia que aun te quedaba te lo impidió -voy a bañarme- te advirtió, una vez que su camisa cubrió nuevamente su abdomen

-Claro- sonreíste

-¿Me acompañas?- te pregunto, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de sugerir por que casi al instante corrigió sus palabras -puedes esperarme en mi habitación mientras yo me baño-

-Por supuesto vaquero- 

Tomaste sus audífonos para reproducir un poco de música mientras lo esperabas en su habitación. Nero tenia un gusto particular por el electro rock, un genero con el que no estabas muy familiarizada, pero al menos unas canciones te parecían divertidas y con potencial para convertirse en tus favoritas, estabas tan entretenida en la música que no escuchaste a Nero salir del baño y acercarse a ti, te quito lentamente los audífonos y te recargo junto a una mesa frente a la ventana, beso tu cuello y tus hombros, bajando los tirantes de la blusa para depositar otro par de besos en tu clavícula, su abdomen seguía un poco húmedo y estaba pegado a tu espalda ejerciendo un poco de presión sobre ti. No estabas segura si Nero llevaba o no puesta una toalla, no habías tenido tiempo para averiguarlo, Nero te acaricio dándote un leve masaje, levanto tu cabello y succiono tu piel dejando una marca en ella, pensaste que se disculparía, en cambio lo hizo de nuevo a unos centímetros de distancia

-No te habría dejado salir con esta falda tan corta- murmuro Nero, levantándola un poco para acariciar mejor tu muslo -no tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando te vi vestida así, tan provocativa, tan dispuesta a... ¿a que estas dispuesta?- pregunto. Un gemido involuntario escapo de tu boca mientras el deslizaba tu lencería hacia abajo sin mucho esfuerzo

-A todo- susurraste tratando de mantener la cordura- Nero te inclino sobre la mesa y te penetro lentamente. No tuviste mucho tiempo para reaccionar o para comprender que había pasado en cuestión de segundos, simplemente te dedicaste a disfrutar sus movimientos

-No hagas mucho ruido- susurro -no queremos que Nico nos escuche- Nero cubrió tu boca antes de embestirte con un poco mas de fuerza. Tenias la sensación que estaba usándote para su propia satisfacción, pero no era así en absoluto, tu también lo estabas disfrutando y cada vez que costaba mas trabajo mantenerte en tus cinco sentidos

-Por favor- pediste -necesito algo mas- un jadeo burlón escapo de su boca

-Si te cojo como nunca, ¿prometes no volver a salir con esa ropa?- Nero descubrió tu boca al mismo tiempo que su miembro abandonaba tu zona intima, te tomo por las caderas para girarte

-Lo prometo- respondiste tan pronto como te fue posible, lo querías dentro de nuevo, el sonrió y te beso en los labios un tanto salvaje

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Lo prometo- repetiste -prometo no volver a salir así- su sonrisa se torció, bajo la mirada e instintivamente tu hiciste lo mismo contemplando por primera vez el tamaño de su miembro, hinchado y enrojecido, te mordiste el labio mientras el lo tomaba para acomodarlo de nuevo dentro de ti 

-mmm- murmuro él -eso no será suficiente, tendrás que hacer otra cosa mas por mi- asentiste sin pensar en lo que Nero te pediría, ya se lo habías dicho, estabas dispuesta a todo 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntaste con el poco aliento que te quedaba, antes de que Nero volviera a embestirte en repetidas ocasiones, esta vez ni siquiera se había molestado por cubrir tu boca, simplemente le había dado igual que tus gemidos se oyeran en toda la habitación

-Vas a dejarme hacerte mía toda la noche- sentencio aumentando tu excitación y provocando que un nuevo gemido fuera la confirmación del trato entre ustedes.


	25. Cumpleaños

Era el cumpleaños de Nero. Nico y tu habían planeado cada detalle desde hace semanas, habían mantenido las cosas en secreto para el resto del grupo, por que estaban evitando que Dante terminara arruinando la sorpresa. 

Cuando alguien hacia mención del tema, tu y Nico simplemente guardaban silencio. Nero siempre se quejaba de lo aburridos que eran los cumpleaños y tu estabas segura que si pensaba así era por que nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños verdadera. 

Tres días antes avisaron a los invitados, Kyrie se ofreció a llevar algunos aperitivos, mientras Lady y Trish se encargarían de comprar algunos adornos. Los hombres por supuesto pensaban que su sola presencia era mas que suficiente. 

Llegado el día, se levantaron temprano, aprovechando que Nero acababa de salir a una misión.   
Nico recogería el pastel y luego pasaría por su casa para llevar los regalos sorpresa que habían preparado con anticipación. 

Kyrie, Dante, Vergil, Trish y Lady llegaron antes de las cinco. Al menos te daba la impresión que todos se habían duchado por la fiesta. Kyrie se encargo de arreglar los últimos detalles, había cocinado el platillo preferido de Nero y eso te dio tiempo para comprobar algunas cosas mas. 

-Dos, cuatro, seis- te detuviste para asegurarte que hubieras contado bien, eran seis regalos y el que tu habías envuelto, el único que te había tomado mas de dos meses comprar no estaba ahi -¿Nico, se quedo  algún regalo en la camioneta? 

-Noup- dijo la morena sin dejar de acomodar los globos en la barandilla de la escalera -son todos ¿por que?- 

-Falta el que estaba forrado en papel azul, el de la tarjeta-  Nico se bajo de donde estaba, tomo las llaves de la camioneta y salió un momento. Regreso al cabo de unos segundos con las manos vacíos 

-No hay nada allá dentro- te dijo -puedo ir a la casa y comprobar si...- 

-Ya no importa, supongo que puedo entregárselo otro día- ella sonrió, tratando de animarte un poco 

-Le va a encantar lo que has hecho para el- 

-Eso espero- murmuraste antes de inflar otro globo. 

Nero llego una hora después, las luces estaban apagadas y todos aguardaban en silencio. 

-Sorpresa- gritaron al unísono cuando el ojiazul encendió la luz. Te había sorprendido que incluso Vergil hubiera gritado, ya no te parecía tan tétrico como antes y gran parte de eso se debía a la increíble paciencia que tenia Nero con el. 

El peliblanco contemplo uno a uno a los presentes, ni siquiera se acordaba que fuera una fecha especial. Cuando Nero aun vivía con Credo y Kyrie, ellos simplemente lo felicitaban y Kyrie horneaba un pastel especialmente para el, pero nunca había regalos, ni celebraciones, se había quedado atónito  por la sorpresa y no quería admitirlo, pero también estaba un poco conmovido 

-¡Felicidades!- le dijiste acercándote a abrazarlo. Sabias que Nero era bastante discreto con su relación, pero esta era una ocasión especial y valía la pena. El abrazo fue cálido y lleno de gratitud, parecía feliz por el detalle 

-¿Tu lo planeaste todo?- pregunto Nero mientras comía una rebanada de pastel a tu lado, los demás estaban un poco alejados escuchando algunas historias de Dante 

-El crédito no es todo mío, Nico y Kyrie ayudaron en varias cosas- Nero se inclino para besarte la frente 

-Gracias- susurro recargándose en tu hombro 

-Aun falta abrir los regalos- le advertiste, intentando ocultar la decepción de saber que el regalo mas especial no estaba ahi. 

Finalmente cuando Dante estuvo a punto de empezar a contar la ultima de sus aventuras sobre como Vergil y el habían vuelto del Inframundo, decidiste que era mejor interrumpirlos antes de que el relato terminara aburriendo a los invitados 

-Vamos a abrir los regalos- les informaste a todos con una sonrisa, para evitar herir sus sentimientos 

Nico se puso a un lado de la mesa y comenzó a pasarle uno a unos los presentes. Dos de ellos tenían ropa que iba muy acorde al estilo de Nero, el tercero era un montón de revistas cortesía de Dante. Vergil le había regalado una nueva funda para pistola y el quinto regalo era nada mas y nada menos que una caja de chocolates por parte de Trish, una regalo bastante genérico. 

Nico le paso la ultima caja a Nero. El rompió el papel de la envoltura y abrió la caja. Tus mejillas se encendieron de un rojo vibrante cuando Nero extendió la parte superior de un babi doy. Era el regalo de Lady. Contuviste el aliento mirando de reojo a Nico y Dante que parecían estarse guardando un de sus comentarios en doble sentido. 

Minutos mas tarde los invitados comenzaron a irse uno a uno. Lady les guiño un ojo y te susurro en tono burlón 

-Espero que se diviertan- el color volvió a tus mejillas aunque Nero pareció no haber escuchado el ultimo comentario de la morena. 

Recogiste un poco la basura que consistía mas que nada en platos y vasos desechables. Luego seguiste limpiando la mesa de regalos hasta que Nero se paro a tu lado 

-Debería tirarlo- dijo el peliblanco, sosteniendo la delicada pieza de lencería intentando 

-Dámelo- le pediste tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible 

-No tienes que...- lo interrumpiste, arrebatando la diminuta tela transparente de las manos de Nero 

-Ya lo se, no lo hago por que tenga que hacerlo, lo hago por que quiero y además mi regalo se perdió en el camino- caminaste hasta el baño para cambiarte dejando a un Nero atónito en la habitación. 

Te tomo cinco minutos volver con menos ropa de la hubieras querido. El atuendo parecía aun mas pequeño puesto y la cara de shock de Nero casi te obliga a regresar 

-¿Se ve mal?- preguntaste, el solamente negó y se acerco a ti besándote con una pasión arrebatada, te tomo con cuidado entre sus brazos y te llevo hasta la cama. Te acaricio con delicadeza admirando cada parte de ti, con ternura y amor 

-Tendré que agradecerle a Lady después- lo escuchaste decir antes de sentirlo besar tu piel peligrosamente cerca de la parte inferior del Baby doll, te estremeciste mientras su lengua se acercaba lentamente hacia tu zona intima, tus dedos se enredaron en su cabello tratando de contener la excitación del momento y el simple detalle incremento las ansias de Nero por saborearte un poco mas, Nero no sabia que clase de regalo te había tomado tanto tiempo escoger, pero para el era mas que suficiente estar a tu lado en esa fecha que por primera vez tenia un significado especial.


	26. Heridas

Esta era la tercera cita que tenias con Nero, casualmente habías conocido al chico mientras tomabas tu correspondencia del buzón. Tres días antes del inesperado encuentro escuchaste que un nuevo vecino estaba mudándose a la casa de al lado, aparentemente era alguien atractivo aunque con aun aura de misterio, pero no prestaste mucha atención por que no creíste que los rumores fuera del todo ciertos. La casa de al lado estaba un tanto destruida, era preciosa, pero le hacían falta varios arreglos y los dueños tenían mas de tres años queriéndola vender, nada de eso era verdaderamente importante excepto que el nuevo  dueño era verdaderamente atractivo en una muy peculiar manera, su cabello era de un distintivo tono grisáceo aunque no aparentaba mas de treinta años, en realidad se veía mucho mas joven que eso. Lo estabas observando con curiosidad mientras el cortaba algunas hierbas del patio, lamentablemente para ti, se dio la vuelta y sus ojos celestes se encontraron con tu curiosa mirada, su expresión de fastidio se suavizo rápidamente e hizo lo impensable. Se acerco a ti para presentarse y a partir de entonces los dos se volvieron cercanos. 

De pronto ya compartían las tardes juntos y salían a divertirse de vez en cuando. To iba bien hasta un día que Nero comenzó a hacerte cosquillas, sin querer la manga de la blusa se subió un poco revelándole las cicatrices en tu muñeca. La vergüenza y el terror te invadieron al contemplar su rostro inexpresivo. Las risas se extinguieron al instante tan solo para dejar un incomodo silencio. Nero no dijo nada cuando bajaste tu manga un tanto ofendida cubriendo de nuevo tus cicatrices y nadie volvió a tocar el tema de nuevo. 

Sin embargo y a pesar de tus miedos. Nero te visito al día siguiente, argumentando que necesitaba un poco de azúcar y había olvidado comprarla. Preferiste invitarlo a desayunar y así fue que el pequeño olvido se transformo en una rutina. Tu y Nero empezaron a desayunar juntos cada día, por las noches el te invitaba a su casa para cenar juntos y finalmente llego el día en que oficialmente te pidió ser su novia. 

Ahora en su tercera cita y después de cuatro meses de conocerse Nero no había hecho mención del tema, estaba consiente de la dura batalla que enfrentabas por la depresión, pero también había decidido hacerte los días un poco mas llevaderos. Intentaba animarte y cuando estabas triste te abrazaba y te acompañaba hasta que conciliaras el sueno. 

 

Sabias que inevitablemente un día tendría que pasar. Que Nero vería no solo las marcas en tus muñecas, sino también las que te habías hecho en las piernas. Estabas nerviosa por dar un paso tan importante, pero estabas mas nerviosa por conocer su reacción. 

Cuando cayo la noche y te acompaño hasta tu casa, decidiste que lo invitarías a pasar. Querías dormir a su lado y saber lo que se sentía despertar junto a el. Nero dudo un poco antes de entrar, aunque las dudas no tenían nada que ver con sus sentimientos hacia ti, estaba seguro que para el eras la mujer mas especial que había estado en su vida, pero no sabia como podía demostrártelo. 

Te acaricio delicadamente, tomando tu cabello y dejándolo caer sobre tu espalda. Quería verte con el rostro despejado para contemplar con cuidado tus facciones. Podía ver la tristeza y el dolor en tus ojos, igual como podía verlo en los de el. Nero mas que nadie sabia lo que era sentirse solo en la vida o pensar que no encajabas en un lugar, podía imaginarse la tristeza de sentirse rechazada y no quería por nada del mundo que volvieras a sentirte así de nuevo. Te beso con mucha paciencia, deslizando con cuidado sus labios sobre los tuyos. Quería hacerte saber que te apreciaba mas que nada, que habías llenado su vida de alegría y que estaba dispuesto a luchar contigo para evitar que siguieras haciéndote daño. 

Cerraste los ojos incapaz de ver su reacción mientras te quitabas la blusa y el pantalón. Nero noto los cortes en tus piernas, no te pregunto por que lo habías hecho, ni por que no se lo contaste nunca, de una u otra manera lo entendía, sabia sobre tu batalla contra la depresión, sabia que no podías evitarlo y lo único que quería era demostrarte que no tenias por que volver a estar sola nunca mas. Beso cada una de tus cicatrices con relativa ternura, las aceptaba por que eran parte de ti, quería que entendieras que te amaba tal como eras y que no necesitabas cambiar nada 

-Quiero que me prometas que no volverás a hacerlo- te pidió, su voz prácticamente era una suplica, le dolía verte así, le dolía que no hubieras confiado en el. Asentiste mirándolo a los ojos, sabias que no seria fácil, pero querías intentarlo por el y por ti misma.


	27. Irremediable

Lo ultimo que Nero recordaba era haber accedido a investigar un sospechoso sitio del que no dejaban de salir personas en estados prácticamente inconscientes y ahora solo estaba seguro que las esposas en sus muñecas y tobillos tenían alguna especie de hechizo mágico por que no había manera en que su fuerza demoniaca no le permitiera romperlas. 

Unas horas antes había recibido una misteriosa llamada con contraseña, le habían dado una dirección y prometieron una buena paga a cambio. Nero no dudo en realizar el encargo necesitaba dinero para los gastos del mes y le había prometido a Kyrie que la invitaría a alguna parte. 

Tomo sus cosas y salió hacia la dirección indicada, jamás había escuchado hablar de un sitio como ese y de acuerdo a la información aparentemente era un negocio turbio con toda la pinta de llevar a cabo actividades ilegales. Lo mas extraño de todo era que se ubicaba en las afueras de Fortuna por lo que cualquiera podría haber sido testigo de algún acto ilegal. 

Nero observo unos minutos el aspecto del lugar, completamente renovado y con toda la fachada de ser extranjero, vio a unas cuantas personas salir del lugar aparentemente en estado de ebriedad, aun era temprano, pero no iba a atreverse a juzgarlos, sin embargo tampoco tenia la impresión que se tratara de demonios, así que aguardo unos instantes mas antes de acercarse a los hombres que resguardaban la entrada, estaba caminando había ellos cuando sintió un golpe duro en la cabeza, inmediatamente perdió el conocimiento y eso era todo lo que recordaba. Ahora estaba atado y completamente desarmado. Tenia puesta solo su ropa interior y eso era lo mas aterrador de todo. 

Escucho la puerta abrirse, la risa de una mujer hablando con alguien mas y luego la puerta se cerro. Escucho los zapatos de tacón acercarse y entonces contemplo a la mujer con bastante claridad o al menos eso quiso pensar, pero el antifaz en el rostro de la chica lo hacia bastante improbable. No la conocía eso era seguro por que al escucharla hablar noto un acento distinto al suyo 

-No tengas miedo- dijo ella, con un tono que no termino de convencer a Nero. La mujer sonrió y lo miro de arriba a abajo sin la mínima intención de disimularlo 

-Debo admitir que me sorprende, no esperaba que fueras atractivo- Nero frunció el seño, comenzaba a cansarse de la situación y no le gustaba para nada estar ahi encerrado, mucho menos con esa mujer que parecía no tener buenas intenciones. Ella lo vio intentar zafarse del agarre una vez mas y soltó una risa, burlándose del absurdo intento -no podrás zafarte, están diseñadas para mantener a los de tu clase a nuestra merced- Nero soltó una maldición sin dejar de mirarla  la mujer se acerco y comenzó a desvestirlo como si los dos fueran viejos conocidos, la piel se le erizo y choco los dientes haciendo un nuevo intento por liberarse -no servirá de nada- repitió la mujer al mismo tiempo que las esposas se apretaban mas fuerte. Nero gruño y ella termino por desvestirlo 

-¿Que quieres?- 

-Necesito algo de ti- 

La mujer no se molesto en dar mas explicaciones, se posiciono en el regazo de Nero y con provocativos movimientos le provoco una erección. Nero gruño de nuevo, era imposible salir de ahi y a pesar de sus intentos por liberarse no pudo evitar que la mujer se montara sobre su pene. 

Irremediablemente pensó en Kyrie, sin quererlo le estaba siendo infiel y eso era algo que se había prometido jamás ser, ahora no tenia idea como le explicaría lo que había pasado. La mujer seguía moviéndose sobre el, parecía tener experiencia por que incluso cuando no quería admitirlo su cuerpo estaba disfrutando del encuentro. 

Nero se estaba resistiendo lo mas que podía, su mente lo estaba torturando con un montón de pensamientos contradictorios, podía disfrutarlo y odiarse por eso toda la vida o podía seguir intentando escapar de ahi, pero estaba a su merced y ya era muy tarde para remediar las cosas. La mujer se inclino hacia el e inevitablemente el contacto de sus pechos contra la piel del chico lo obligaron a mirarla. Por primera vez desde que la tortura había empezado agradeció por estar amarrado por que de otra manera seguramente sus manos ya estarían rodeando los pechos de la mujer. 

Algo en su interior estaba disfrutando del momento y ella estaba consciente de lo que estaba provocando en Nero y no tenia intención de terminarlo rápido. 

Todo era un desastre, Nero no tenia idea hasta cuando tendría que soportar esa situación y lo peor de todo es que cada vez podía resistirse menos a los provocativos movimientos de la mujer. Ya no podía negar que las curvas de su cuerpo lo invitaban constantemente a tocarla y que en al menos tres ocasiones había intentado quitarse las esposas para acariciarla. Se estaba volviendo loco 

-¿Quieres soltarte?- pregunto ella, susurrándole al oído con voz seductora, llena de deseo y lujuria. Nero dudo un segundo pensando que todo era producto de su imaginación, se sintió vulnerable al darse cuenta que en rea no lo había imaginado. Asintió, con dificultad, ya no había marcha atrás y la conciencia no lo dejaría dormir de nuevo -¿prometes no irte?- 

Nero trago saliva, tenia la garganta seca 

-¿Que me estas haciendo?- 

-¿Yo? Yo no estoy haciendo nada, son tus instintos- respondió ella, burlándose un poco. Nero la rodo en la cama, posicionándose sobre ella, sus ojos fijos en los de la mujer. Le quito el antifaz y se dio cuenta que era igual de joven que el. Dudo en continuar, pero ella tenia razón y sus instintos le exigían tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya. 

Le rodeo la espalda con su brazo para sostener su cuerpo, la tomo de las caderas y se introdujo en ella con fuerza, iba a vengarse por el sufrimiento que había pasado al no poderla tocar. Ella gimió y grito su nombre, aumentando la excitación del chico.   
La situación se había salido de control, la cama era un desastre y los cuerpos de ambos irradiaban calor y lujuria. Ninguno de los dos pensaba detenerse. Los dos terminaron al mismo tiempo. Nero jadeo y la chica se acurruco en su pecho aun húmedo por el sudor de ambos. Nero la beso en los labios y el remordimiento le llego de golpe 

-¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas?- pregunto para evitar pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir 

-Eso creo- respondió la chica sonriendo de manera cómplice, en el fondo ella también se sentía algo culpable. Había aceptado ser parte de un ritual para traer de vuelta a Sparda y necesitaban la sangre del único descendiente vivo del legendario caballero. Ella conocía mejor que nadie los antecedentes en la vida del chico y aunque al principio no le  pareció de importancia ahora que ambos habían aceptado su naturaleza salvaje y se dejaron llevar por sus instintos se sentía igual de culpable que Nero, por que a pesar de como se dieron las cosas, no podía negar que quería volver a verlo de nuevo, en una situación menos comprometedora. 

Los dos pasaron el resto de la noche juntos y al salir el sol al día siguiente se despidieron. Ahora Nero sabia que todo había sido una trampa, que las personas inconscientes que la llamada aseguro ver era en realidad una farsa. Todo era parte de un plan orquestado para atraerlo ahi. 

-¿Que va a pasar ahora?- pregunto la chica, cuyo nombre ahora sabia era ______   
-Tengo que hablar con ella- le respondió Nero con un abrumador sentimiento de culpa, la forma en que sucedieron las cosas no era en absoluto como le habría gustado que pasara todo, pero ya estaba hecho y ahora solo le quedaba hablar con Kyrie y admitir su error ante ella 

-¿Le vas a contar todo?- el la miro fijamente, aun sin comprender por que esos encantadores ojos lo habían hipnotizado completamente, por que se sentía tan abrumado por su presencia, por que era tan difícil alejarse de ella. No tenia idea que pasaría en el futuro, pero sus mas bajos deseos le pedían a gritos volver a verla.


	28. En silencio

Algunas veces ella era indiferente, pero era una indiferencia simulada, forzada. En el fondo ella sabía que el era todo lo que esperaba de este mundo y estaba locamente enamorada. -Leuman.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- pregunto Nico apenas se subió a la camioneta. Nero se giro a mirarla sin comprender por que ____ no estaba ahí cuando una día antes había prometido acompañarlos en el viaje. Se guardo la respuesta esperando que la chica saliera en cualquier instante. Nico suspiro y le pregunto de nuevo -¿se te olvido algo o no?- esta vez Nero negó sin atreverse a preguntarle a Nico donde estaba _____. Supuso que al final de cuentas tal vez ella tenia algo mas importante que hacer. 

Nico encendió la camioneta, la puso en marcha y al llegar a la esquina dio reversa 

-Olvide mi caja de herramienta- Nero gruño aunque no le causaba ningún disgusto en absoluto. Nico estaciono la camioneta y un poco antes de apagar el motor _____ salió de la casa con la caja de herramienta en manos. La morena sonrió aliviada, ____ tenia un don para recordar todo, siempre cargaba con lo esencial y se aseguraba que todo y todos estuvieran bien, eso incluia a los miembros del equipo, principalmente a Nero, aunque _____ no lo admitiera en voz alta. 

_____ se acerco al chasis de la camioneta y le entrego a Nero la caja, no era una caja relativamente grande, mucho menos era pesada, pero tenia herramienta que Nico consideraba esencial para cualquier misión 

-¿No iras con nosotros?- pregunto Nero y ella negó para su sorpresa

-Tengo algo pendiente que había olvidado, pero se supone que es para hoy- ____ guiño el ojo y le dio dos golpes al chasis para que Nico pusiera en marcha la camioneta. 

Fue cuestión de segundos, pero ni Nero ni ____ dejaron de verse y aunque el muchacho fuera algo distraído para las cosas del amor, siempre había tenido la duda si ella en realidad sentía algo por el. 

Los dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos platicando de cosas tan absurdas que solo ellos podían entender, era como si fueran mejores amigos de toda la vida cuando en realidad apenas y tenían unos diez o mas meses de haberse conocido. 

Aun cuando la camioneta giro a la derecha en la primera esquina, Nero la vio por ultima vez a través del retrovisor.

______regreso al interior de la casa, un lugar bastante espacioso que habían alquilado los tres para expandir un poco el negocio. Ella dormía en la primera planta enseguida del cuarto de Nero, lo había escuchado cuando no lograba conciliar el sueño, cuando se despertaba por alguna pesadilla, lo cual ocurría muy a menudo y también lo había escuchado cuando el y su entonces novia decidieron seguir distintos caminos.

Decir que no estaba enamorada de él seria una mentira. El chico había despertado su interés desde que se conocieron, aquel día que Nico los presento. 

______ mantuvo la distancia cuando pensó que entre Nero y Nico había algo, lo cual descarto en menos de dos días al preguntarle directamente a la morena si tenia algún interés en él. Obtuvo una respuesta negativa, pero no fue suficiente para acercarse a Nero que al mismo tiempo descubrió que el muchacho mantenía una relación con una chica de Fortuna. 

Con el paso de los días y a pesar de haber aceptado que ella y Nero no estarían juntos. ______ no pudo evitar los lazos de amistad que crecieron entre ambos. Si, ya sabia que Nero jamás le correspondería, pero se llevaba bien con él y podían platicar de cualquier cosa.

Eventualmente ______ conoció a otros chicos, algunos de esos pretendientes ni siquiera llegaban a ser algo serio, otros lograban alcanzar la quinta cita, pero ninguno pasaba a la sexta. No había manera ______ no podía enamorarse de nadie mas.

Nero llegó a conocer a algunos de esos pretendientes, los saludaba sin darles mucha importancia y aparentemente tampoco le molestaba el hecho que ______ saliera con alguien mas.

Entonces ella entendió que así seria siempre. ______ podía admirar al chico desde lejos, podía poner atención a lo que hacia cada noche antes de dormir, podía preocuparse y quererlo en silencio, pero no podía hacer nada mas que eso.

Cuando la noche cayó decidió que se iría a dormir sin esperar a Nico o a Nero, no tenia idea de cuando regresarían y aun se sentía mal por haberles mentido. En realidad no haría nada, no había pendientes, ni algún motivo por el que no pudiera acompañarlos excepto que prefería mantener su distancia con ese problemático amor platónico que había crecido poco a poco.

Fingir que no sentía nada por Nero era demasiado difícil, tener que voltear a otro lado para aparentar que no le importaba lo que el ojiazul estuviera haciendo, conocer a otras personas para intentar olvidarlo era un tormento constante y no había nada que pudiera aliviarlo. 

_______ se acostó en la cama y cerro los ojos, volvió a abrirlos al cabo de unos minutos. No podía dormir mientras el no estuviera de vuelta en casa. 

Pasaron dos horas y entonces escucho las voces de Nico y Nero, sus pasos y como dejaban sus cosas en la estancia. Escucho a alguien acercarse a la puerta de su habitación, lo escucho dar dos golpecitos

-¿Estas dormida?- pregunto Nero en voz baja, tal vez para evitar despertarla, aunque era claro que ella seguía sin poder dormir, la chica no pensaba responder, estaba cansada y sabia que si le contestaba a Nero el le propondría ver una película o jugar videojuegos, los dos platicarían sobre como les fue en el día y se reirían juntos. No quería eso, no necesitaba ilusionarse mas.

_______ se aferro a sus sabanas y se volteo al otro lado de la cama, escucho como Nero se quitaba la chaqueta y sus botas para darse un baño y finalmente se quedo dormida.

Nero salió de la regadera, se vistió con una pijama y se metió en su habitación. No tenia ganas de escuchar música, ni de ver la televisión, tan solo tenia ganas de hablar con _______ quería desahogarse, contarle sobre la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos, la que le enviaba señales confusas y luego aparecía con un novio nuevo. Por supuesto que los saludaba de buena manera, no tenia derecho a ponerse celoso ¿o si?. _______ lo confundía mucho, lo miraba como si solo el existiera y después ella simplemente lo ignoraba.

En repetidas ocasiones Nero le había enviado un mensaje de texto y la chica se había tardado horas en responderle. Él mejor que nadie sabia que ella estaba siempre pendiente de su teléfono, así que no estaba seguro si _______ estaba o no interesada en él. Nero se quedo dormido después de pensar un rato mas y despertó al día siguiente, salió de su habitación todavía en pijamas y en el pasillo se encontró con _______. 

-Buenos días- le dijo ella intentando disimular su alegría. Nero sonrió llevándose una mano a la nuca e inmediatamente hizo una nota mental para borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, no quería que _______ malinterpretara las cosas y que luego la situación se tornara mas incomoda, no quería que pensara que el sentía algo por ella, aunque así era. _______ noto el cambio en la expresión del chico y se imagino que estaba molesto por que no los acompaño

-Buenos días - respondió Nero y aunque no eran realmente buenos, lo único rescatable era haberla visto tan temprano -¿resolviste todo?- le pregunto

-Si- dijo ______ desviando la mirada hacia otra parte. 

-¿Vas a desayunar- _______ meneo la cabeza

-Tengo que irme temprano- se excuso la chica, de nuevo había inventado un pretexto para pasar menos tiempo con el. Nero se imaginó que debía estar viendo a otro chico por lo cortas que eran sus respuestas, sin darse cuenta su rostro se entristeció y la culpa invadió a _______ -pero podemos continuar con la partida que dejamos pendiente mas tarde, no tardare mucho- Nero asintió, un pequeño alivio invadió su cuerpo, probablemente solo eran ideas suyas eso de las señales mixtas, probablemente _______ ni siquiera notaba lo que causaba en el. 

Ella sonrió y extendió la mano, no siendo consiente de lo cerca que ambos estaban. Su mano se acerco al rostro de Nero y le quito una pequeña pelusa de las pestañas. Sus ojos azules la atraparon y se quedo viéndolos por un instante, sin importarle lo demás, sin preocuparle que Nero también estuviera viéndola preguntándose por que era tan testarudo y no admitía que se había enamorado de ella.


	29. Assassin 1

Su nombre era un secreto para todos excepto su jefe, el mismo hombre que la había contratado hace años como una asesina a sueldo. La única regla de su trabajo era asesinar a personas que no llevaban en absoluto un vida ejemplar y ahora tenia una nueva misión. Tenia que acabar con la vida de Dante, uno de los dos hijos del legendario caballero Sparda. 

Llovía intensamente y ella lo estaba viendo todo desde el vidrio panorámico de la suite donde pasaría la noche, odiaba ver llover y odiaba un poco mas que por culpa de ello no pudiera cumplir su objetivo mas rápido. 

Había investigado sobre Dante, sabia que tenia algo así como un equipo, aunque en su mayoría siempre trabajaba solo. Había seguido sus pasos las ultimas noches para ver que sitios frecuentaba. Era un hombre como cualquier otro, tenia los mismos deseos carnales y una que otra afición, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Hasta que confirmo, que asesinaba por placer.

Una noche antes vio a Dante salir de un bar de mala muerte, lo vio entrar en un callejón y aniquilar a un hombre sin permitirle siquiera defender su vida o darle alguna explicación. Ni siquiera ella era así de cruel. 

______ llamo a su jefe y le aseguro que cumpliría con la misión, pero empezó llover y no había parado desde entonces. Suspiro con pesar alejándose de la ventana. Tal vez mañana tendria mas suerte. 

Al día siguiente vio los rayos del sol entrar con intensidad. Se incorporo vistiéndose rápidamente, tomo la Remington 1875 y la coloco en la parte trasera su cinturón junto al par de municiones que su jefe le pidió utilizar exclusivamente para esa misión.   
Nadie la vio salir del hotel, nadie la vio llegar a la oficina de Dante, mucho menos él, quien mas que estar sorprendido parecía estar contento que alguien finalmente pudiera colarse en su oficina sin que el lo notara. La mujer le estaba apuntando directamente a la cabeza. Le parecía gracioso que intentaran asesinarlo con un arma tan común como esa. Dante pensó simplemente que se trataba de una buena asaltante, le siguió el juego y alzo las manos fingiendo un poco de preocupación. Vio a la mujer inclinar la cabeza y sonreírle torcidamente

-Supongo que es así como querías tenerme- comento Dante con sarcasmo, el mismo que utilizaba para dirigirse a cualquier mujer, mucho mas si se trataba de alguien atractiva

-Te vi asesinando a un hombre- comento la desconocida -lo hiciste a sangre fría- Dante ladeo la cabeza, no recordaba con claridad al momento que ella se refería. Había matado a cientos o miles de demonios, pero jamás a un hombre, al menos uno que no lo mereciera. Iba a decir algo cuando el primer disparo resonó, ella había jalado el gatillo dándole apenas oportunidad para esquivarlo. 

______ maldijo, buscándolo rápidamente con la mirada, parecía que había desaparecido, pero no, el hombre ahí estaba, estaba muy lejos considerando el poco tiempo que había  pasado. _____ le apunto nuevamente, disparando de inmediato. No iba a perderlo, no una segunda vez, pero paso, vio a Dante  moverse de nuevo a una velocidad sobrehumana. Por un instante se sintió confundida, aunque no dejo que eso la detuviera. Corrió en la oficina apuntando y disparándole al sujeto una y otra vez. Dante esquivaba con facilidad cada ataque hasta que se canso del juego y se acerco a ella ágilmente colocándose a sus espaldas. El pecho de él roso la espalda de ella, la tomo de la muñeca para arrebatarle el arma, ella gruño concentrando toda su fuerza para que el no pudiera desarmarla mas no fue suficiente, Dante le quito el revolver con facilidad, desarmando la pistola

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Dante a su oído, el calor vibrante de su cuerpo la hizo sentirse sofocada, quiso empujarlo, librarse de su agarre y recuperar su arma, pero él era superior en fuerza. Lo único que le pareció coherente fue no responder a su pregunta, _______ jamás había fallado a una de sus misiones, mucho menos de una forma tan patética.

Dante la apretó un poco mas y luego la dejo ir, para ser humana era bastante fuerte y ágil y estaba bastante seguro que ella no tenia idea a lo que se dedicaba él en realidad. Así que la dejo ir sin más. 

_______ volvió a la suite, espero ahí tres días antes de volver a intentarlo. Seguía a Dante a cada lugar, no se acercaba, no lo suficiente para que el pudiera verla. 

Ahora lo tenia en la mira de su rifle M107, le había pedido a su jefe que le enviara munición especial para esa arma. No pensaba fallar, no de nuevo. Apunto a la cabeza de Dante, justo en la parte de la nuca, puso su dedo en el gatillo y aguardo unos segundos. La calle estaba despejada, no había ni un solo civil en ella cuando disparo. El disparo se escucho a unos cuantos kilómetros, había sido un tiro limpio y definitivamente tuvo éxito. ______ dejo salir el aire que contuvo, alejo la vista de la mira para observar por si sola algo que la asombro. Dante yacía en el concreto, sangre brotaba de su herida ensuciando su cabello blanco de un rojo carmesí, pero alguien había llegado hasta su lado y justo ahora la miraba fijamente, aquella mirada le provoco escalofríos, _____ no sabia en que problema estaba metida ahora, por que era claro que si no se daba prisa aquel joven la seguiría y probablemente la asesinaría. Tenia un mal presentimiento. Se olvido del rifle y corrió por las azoteas, brincando de un techo al otro. No tuvo tiempo de voltear y darse cuenta que el joven ya la había alcanzado, le pareció incomprensible cuando la arrojaron al suelo impidiéndole seguir avanzando. Un montón de preguntas la invadieron, pero no fue capaz de articular siquiera una. Tenia la barbilla raspada y el pecho pegado al suelo con una fuerza sobrehumana, igual a la que había sentido con Dante

-¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer? ¡Dime con que le disparaste a Dante!- grito el hombre a sus espaldas. _____ tenia muy poco aire en sus pulmones y le estaba siendo difícil respirar. Sintió que la elevaban levemente del piso y le daban una vuelta. Vio al chico con mayor claridad, ojos azules, labios largos con un poco de volumen y una varonil nariz recta, el color de cabello similar al de Dante, pero corto.   
¿De donde había salido aquel hombre? se pregunto _____ en silencio antes de sentir que la dejaban caer de nuevo en el suelo, le dolió la espalda por el impacto. El hombre estaba furioso con ella

-¿Tienes la mínima idea de lo que acabas de hacer?- _____ abrió la boca para responder y probo un sabor a hierro en los labios, si salía viva de ahí tendría que ocuparse de curar sus heridas

-Solo hice mi trabajo- respondió. Intento levantarse con ayuda de sus codos, pero el hombre se puso encima de ella 

-No te muevas- le dijo -o tendré que matarte- _____ le hizo caso por que tenia miedo y también por que era evidente que no tenia oportunidad contra aquel sujeto. Lo miro recoger el cuerpo de Dante y volver a ella. La herida en el rostro de su objetivo estaba sanando y parpadeo dos veces antes de poder creérselo 

-¿Qu.. qué le pasa?- tartamudeo, había demasiadas incoherencias en Dante, tantas que simplemente ya no podía creer que fuera humano. El otro hombre la miro con despecho, le jalo la chaqueta y la empujo para que caminara. 

______ estaba de nuevo en la oficina de Dante, aguardando a que el otro hombre apareciera. La había amenazado otra vez con asesinarla si intentaba huir así que opto por quedarse sentada, por alguna razón aun estaba con vida y no iba a arriesgarse a que la mataran.   
Una mujer de cabello oscuro llegó al lugar, le dedico una mirada severa y entro en la misma habitación con el otro sujeto. Al cabo de unos minutos escucho una discusión 

-¡Necesitamos el antídoto Nero!- grito la mujer -puede que este sanando por fuera pero por dentro esta muriendo- el joven salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, mirando a _____ con ganas de aniquilarla, se acerco a ella a pasos gigantes y amenazadores. _____ se congelo y con esfuerzo le sostuvo la mirada 

-Necesito que me lleves con tu jefe- le exigió el hombre, _____ asintió lentamente, ya no quería mas problemas, se sentia agotada y lo unico que buscaba era volver a casa.

Nero condujo por las calles a toda velocidad, se dirigía a un complejo de departamentos que dejo de construirse unos años antes. No conocía bien la ciudad, pero la chica le estaba facilitando el trabajo dándole indicaciones.  Ahora estaba agradecido consigo mismo de no haberla matado, de otra manera probablemente no tendrían ni la mínima pista del veneno que estaba asesinando a Dante

-Da vuelta a la izquierda- dijo ella con voz temblorosa. A Nero le dio la impresión que estaba sollozando, pero ella misma se lo había  buscado poniendo la vida de Dante en peligro.

Nero freno la camioneta y bajo de ella hecho una furia, pateo la puerta sosteniendo firmemente la Blue Rose, la mujer estaba  tras de el diciéndole a donde dirigirse. Nero empujo una puerta mas y al menos diez personas se le lanzaron encima atacándolo con distintas armas. Una bala le perforo el brazo derecho muy cerca del hombro. Nero apenas y se quejo, lo que en realidad hizo que soltara una maldición fue darse cuenta que la mujer había desaparecido. Aniquilo a los hombres o mas bien demonios que se enfrentaron a el y continuo con su camino sin tener idea de a donde debía dirigirse. El sitio le pareció un laberinto mas confuso que aquellos a los que se había enfrentado en Fortuna. Estaba avanzando por un desolado pasillo cuando escucho un disparo y corrió a la dirección de la que provino. Entro en una especie de salón, el lujo era mas que evidente en los costosos muebles tallados a mano con detalles brillantes que Nero supuso costaban una fortuna.

Inspecciono cada rincón del lugar hasta que encontró el cuerpo de una persona sosteniendo un pequeño maletín que aparentemente almacenaba algo. Nero presto atención al cuerpo inclinándose  para revisarlo con mas detalle. El hombre estaba vestido de forma ostentosa  y había recibido un disparo en la cabeza, un instante después  Nero fue consiente de otra presencia en la habitación, se giro rápidamente y apunto su arma. Ahí estaba la mujer con una herida en la frente muy cerca del cuero cabelludo. Le estaba  brotando sangre sin parar y en sus manos llevaba un peculiar frasco de vidrio 

-Aquí esta- fue todo lo que dijo antes de desmallarse. Nero la sostuvo en sus brazos para evitar que cayera de golpe en el suelo. 

______ despertó horas  después, sentía una presión en la frente y no tenia idea donde se encontraba. Escuchaba algunas voces aunque tampoco lograba reconocerlas. Se recostó en la almohada hasta que alguien entro en la habitación.

Nero se dio cuenta que la mujer había despertado, tomo una silla y se sentó frente a ella. Había llegado la hora de aclarar algunas cosas

-¿Cómo esta Dante?- pregunto _____

-Se esta recuperando- respondió Nero, ella asintió y cerro los ojos

-Menos mal- murmuro, tenia la boca y la garganta seca, necesitaba urgentemente un vaso de agua, pero no se atrevía a pedirlo, ya había causado demasiados problemas

-¿Por qué intentaste asesinarlo?- _____ hizo lo posible por sonreír

-Ya te lo dije, es mi trabajo, aunque lo dudes soy buena en esto- los labios del chico se mantuvieron en una línea recta, aparentemente no era fanático de sus bromas -¿ustedes no son humanos o si?- Nero frunció el ceño y luego su expresión se suavizo

-No- admitió en voz baja -¿no lo sabias?-

-No- respondió ella exhalando el aire de sus pulmones -no habría intentado nada si lo hubiera sabido-


	30. Assassin 2

-¿Vas a marcharte?- pregunto Nero haciendo que ella se detuviera en el umbral de la puerta 

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí- respondió _____ 

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros- le dijo. 

Ella sonrió confirmando sus sospechas, se había metido con la gente equivocada, Dante y Nero eran buenas personas, incluso Lady la mujer que cuido a Dante mientras el se recuperaba. Todos la habían arropado como si ella fuera parte de la familia a pesar que ________ intentara asesinar a el miembro mas importante de su equipo por algo de dinero. Bajó la vista y vio la mano de Nero sosteniéndola 

-No te vayas- le pidió el chico a quien conocía de apenas unas semanas -puedes unirte a nosotros- 

-Todos ustedes- respondió _____ -son increíbles, pero hay gente como yo que no puede vivir así, me han decepcionado muchas veces y no me creo capaz de volver a confiar en alguien, prefiero seguir sola si no te molesta- se libro cuidadosamente de su agarre, lo beso en la mejilla como una muestra de gratitud y se dio la vuelta -gracias por todo- murmuró al alejarse.

4 meses después

Dante observo a Lady durmiendo en su escritorio, en cualquier otro momento la habría despertado sin consideración alguna, sin embargo se sentía lo suficientemente agradecido para no hacerlo. Ni siquiera Nero lo había cuidado como ella y algo en el desinteresado acto le alboroto el corazón. Se sentía cursi pensando eso, así que cargo a Lady en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su alcoba para que pudiera dormir mas tranquila. 

Metió el frágil cuerpo de Lady en las cobijas arropándola con ellas. La imagen le pareció tierna, tanto que se quedo viendo a la morena unos cuantos minutos inmerso en sus pensamientos.  Se preguntaba ¿por que después de tratar de besarla aquel día en que la conoció no volvió a intentar nada? Tal vez ya era muy tarde para eso, tal vez ella ni siquiera lo llegaba a considerar mas que un amigo. Dante se sentó a su lado e inconscientemente le toco la mano. Entonces la escucho murmurar entre sueños su nombre, sonrió un poco, si no lo hubiera escuchado el mismo jamás lo creería. Lady se preocupaba por él tanto como él por ella, les costaba admitirlo, pero los sentimientos estaban presentes y quizá algún día tendría el valor de decírselo a la cara. 

Dante se inclino y la beso en los labios justo en el momento en que Nero irrumpió en la habitación 

-Tienes que... ¿que carajo es esto?- Dante no supo que decir, se levantó de la cama y prefirió evadir la pregunta mientras salía de la recamara 

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Nero lo miro con sospecha manteniéndole el paso. Sabia que Dante no le respondería así que mejor se concentro en lo verdaderamente importante 

-Acabo de toparme con unos tipos, dicen que ______ se metió en problemas- 

-¿De nuevo?- cuestiono el demonio rojo con ironía, no le sorprendía en absoluto aquella mujer se portaba mal siempre, lo que si le daba curiosidad era por que Nero no se había olvidado de la chica en esos cuatro meses 

-Tenemos que ayudarla- 

-Corrección...- dijo Dante -tu tienes que ayudarla, yo prefiero quedarme aquí comiendo pizza- Nero frunció el ceño haciéndenlo posible por no salirse de sus casillas, apretó los puños y suspiró  con frustración 

-Bien, entonces quédate aquí besando a Lady- 

-Pensándolo bien- se apresuro a decir Dante y luego se arrepintió -olvídalo, ve tu solo- Nero gruño y se fue de ahi murmurando unas cuantas palabrotas. No necesitaba ayuda, mucho menos si tenia que aguantar a ese viejo pervertido que besaba a chicas inconscientes.

 

________

 

 

______ logro escapar de la celda donde la mantuvieron prisionera los últimos días, iba corriendo a toda velocidad cuando chocó con algo firme, meneo un poco la cabeza tratando de recuperarse del golpe, estuvo a nada de caerse y aterrizar sobre su trasero. Iba a reclamarle a aquel idiota algo cuando noto quien estaba frente a ella, se arrepintió al instante y lo único coherente que se le ocurrió preguntar fue... 

-¿Por que estas aquí?- Nero no se esperaba encontrarla tan pronto, mucho menos en aquellas condiciones. Le cubrió la boca con la palma de su mano, varias pisadas alertaban la presencia de mas personas. La empujo hacia atrás para esconderse con ella en el interior de un armario. Apenas había espacio en aquel lugar, ninguno de los dos podía moverse, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que Nero sentía los latidos de ______ en su pecho. Le descubrió la boca lentamente distrayéndose unos segundos en los labios de ella. Nero se lamio los suyos inconscientemente antes de recordar por que estaban encerrados ahi. Por un pequeño orificio observo a los hombres dar vuelta en el pasillo siguiente y esperaron un poco mas para salir. 

Nero la tomo de la mano, guiándola hacia la derecha. _______ se soltó del agarre, no le gustaba en absoluto que la hicieran sentir como una prisionera, agradecía las intenciones de Nero, pero ella mejor que nadie podía cuidarse sola. 

Entraron en un salón amplio y oscuro, iluminado por luces en color amarillo y verde neón, ________ observo la salida de emergencia y corrió a empujarla. Estaba cerrada. 

Buscaron en la caja registradora, en la barra de bebidas, en los camerinos para las bailarinas y no tuvieron éxito.   
_______ estaba ocupada revisando la caja de seguridad cuando escucho a Nero gritar victorioso 

-¡Las tengo!- 

Camino hacia él, sonriéndole de manera sarcástica, estaba enojada por no ser ella quien encontró las llaves, jamás se había sentido tan inútil en su vida 

-¡Dame eso!- le dijo  ______ arrebatándole la llave. Ya había sufrido suficiente humillación  siendo rescatada por un chico y lo mínimo que podía hacer para enmendar su orgullo era poner la maldita llave en la ranura y abrir la puerta. 

Dejo que Nero caminara frente a ella, hasta que alguno de los dos estuviera mas tranquilo. 

______ había colmado la paciencia de Nero, se sintió apenada aunque no hizo nada para remediarlo, era testaruda y no existía nada ni nadie que pudiera evitarlo. Siempre se las había arreglado sola, eso no cambiaria de la noche a la mañana. 

Al cabo de unos minutos suspiró, avanzo con prisa hasta alcanzar a Nero, empezaba a oscurecer y lo mas probable era que no tuvieran tiempo para volver a casa. Al menos no esa misma noche. 

-Te mentiría si te dijera que mas de la mitad de esta ciudad no me odia- Nero ya se lo imaginaba por la inseguridad con la que caminaba ______, era evidente que tenia miedo de que alguien la reconociera -¿te parece si nos quedamos en un motel?- 

-¿Motel?- pregunto Nero arqueando la ceja 

-Es un pueblo chico, solo hay de esos aquí- 

-Ahh- murmuro 

¿Y tu como lo sabes? Quiso preguntar, en cambio se dio cuenta que la haría sentir incomoda y lo menos que necesitaba era que ella se volviera a enojar 

En el motel solo había una habitación disponible con una única cama. ______ se habría negado a tener que compartirla, pero necesitaba ocultarse de las personas del pueblo, especialmente por que la mayoría aun le guardaba resentimiento y eran peligrosas, tan peligrosas que no dudarían en secuestrarla, torturarla o asesinarla. 

Nero la observo mientras se quitaba las botas y se soltaba la coleta del cabello, jamás la había visto tan natural 

-Voy a tomar un baño- le dijo ______. 

Escucho la regadera apagarse y por un segundo espero que ella saliera con solo una toalla envuelta al rededor de su femenino cuerpo. El pensamiento despertó la curiosidad en el y quizá también otro sentimiento mas oculto. La puerta se abrió un poco y la cabeza de ______ se asomo por la hendidura 

-¿Puedes cerrar los ojos?- Nero asintió, cerro sus parpados y aunque intento hacerlo por el tiempo que ella necesitara, termino haciendo trampa y viendo un poco mas de lo que debería. Vio a ______ en ropa interior inspeccionando el único cambio de ropa que tenia disponible, la ropa estaba sucia y evidentemente no la usaría de nuevo. La observo metiéndose entre las cobijas y recostándose del lado izquierdo del colchón. Nero cerro nuevamente los ojos 

-Ya puedes abrirlos- la escucho decir. 

Nero se puso de pie, era su turno para tomar una ducha. Cerro la puerta con seguro y dejo que el agua refrescara su cuerpo. Se paso una mano por el rostro y después por el cabello mientras aplicaba un poco de champú. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero tenia la necesidad de complacerse. Bajo su mano hasta su pelvis y tomo su miembro aplicando un poco de fuerza y deslizando su mano hacia arriba y abajo. Se estaba tranquilizando mientras lo hacía. La imagen de ______ semidesnuda le paso por la mente y el pensamiento lo excito. Sin notarlo se le escapo un gemido suave. ______ pudo escucharlo aunque hubiera fingido estar dormida todo ese tiempo. En realidad no estaba tan cansada y tampoco tenia ganas de dormir, pero la situación era incomoda mucho mas si tomaba en cuenta que Nero estaba dentro de la ducha dándose un poco de placer. 

______ sintió un cosquilleo en el abdomen y en las piernas, incluso hasta podía sentir como su cavidad se humedecía solamente con pensar en Nero, se imagino su cuerpo, se imagino como se tocaba a si mismo y sus sentidos se despertaron de golpe, al mismo tiempo que escucho un ultimo y discreto gemido. Probablemente ya había terminado su trabajo. 

Nero salió de la ducha solamente con un bóxer puesto, vio que _______ se había quedado dormida y tranquilamente se metió entre las cobijas. 

Le estaba dando la espalda a ______ cuando sintió las manos de la chica acariciarle la piel hasta llegar a abrazarlo, el toque le produjo una chispa de electricidad y fuego. La temperatura del cuerpo aumento tan rápido como el se giro para verla a los ojos. Parecía asustada y le causo ternura verla tan vulnerable. Le despejo el rostro de unos cuantos cabellos mojados y la beso en los labios de manera arrebatada. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde su ultima eyaculación y aun así la erección fue rápida. La tomo entre sus brazos acomodándola sobre el, quería verla desnuda en todo su esplendor. 

______ sintió el miembro duro entre sus piernas y sin dudarlo se monto en él, no habían dejado de besarse ni un segundo. Nero le estaba quitando la poca ropa que ella llevaba puesta y _____ no podía esperar a que se quitara también el bóxer. Se lamio los labios contemplando con expectativa el cuerpo torneado de Nero. 

Finalmente su miembro quedo al descubierto, completamente erecto, de un tamaño y un grosor que despertó los pensamientos mas impuros de ______, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella en ese mismo instante. Lo tomo con sus manos y jugueteo con él en sus labios, haciendo que Nero sintiera la humedad  y se desesperara un poco por que ella lo introdujera en su vagina. 

El placer que lo recorrió mientras su miembro abría las paredes de su vagina lo transporto a otro mundo. Estaba seguro que no tardaría mucho en eyacular de nuevo. Tomo a _____ de la cintura y la ayudo a moverse mientras ella trabajaba por ambos. Lo volvió loco cada uno de sus movimientos. La pasión lo estaba consumiendo y no tuvo mas remedio que girarla cuidadosamente y ser el quien ahora tuviera el mando. Le abrió las piernas y volvió a penetrarla, esta vez sin contenerse. Nero movió sus caderas con fuerza, cada movimiento le robaba el aliento a ______ y los gemidos no tardaron en brotar de su boca. Les preocupaba poco que alguien pudiera oírlos, era un motel de paso y para eso se suponía que la gente estaba ahi. 

Nero la tomo del pelo y le planto un apasionado beso en los labios, se los lamio para que ella lo dejara introducir su lengua y cuando le dio acceso, la beso con intensidad recorriendo cada espacio en ella. ______ se aferro a el tomándolo de la espalda, marcándolo con sus uñas, le sorprendía la resistencia física de Nero, no lo había visto detenerse ni un segundo y cada movimiento, cada vez que su pene se deslizaba nuevamente dentro de ella, sentía como si un fuego la consumiera, estaba a punto de perderlo todo completamente. 

______  se concentro en el orgasmo al mismo tiempo que gritaba el nombre de Nero, quien continuo moviéndose a una velocidad que se incremento poco a poco hasta que finalmente alcanzó su clímax. Le dedico una sonrisa débil y se tiro a su lado dejando que el placentero cansancio se apoderara de él. 

______ se levanto a los pocos minutos para limpiarse, observo a Nero durmiendo a su lado y fue inevitable cuestionarse si lo que todo el tiempo había llamado libertad no era en realidad una excusa para justificar la soledad de su vida, nadie se preocupaba por ella, nadie se aseguraba que comiera cada día y tenia  la seguridad que si se quedaba con Nero las cosas serian muy diferentes.


End file.
